Fallen Angel
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kukai are Angels. They knew each other from along time ago but only Amu seems to know the connection between each other. Their only clue is that they are all extremely powerful and even legendary Angels. Fights happen and love blossoms among them. Read to find out. Amuto, Rimahiko and Kutau. Rated T for Paranoia, absolutely no gross things.
1. Proluge: The Legend

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic and just a warning i may not update ver fast so please bear with me...**

**Amu: *Reads script* Confusing...  
**

**Ikuto: Yeah...  
**

**Me: Oh shuddup both of you!  
**

**Amu & Ikuto: *death glare*  
**

**Me: Anyways...Disclaimer Please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot!  
**

******26/9/12 UPDATE: REVISING MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES!**

* * *

A long time ago, earth was ruled by immortals called Angels. Angels ruled the world with a fair hand and they were highly worshipped by the people of earth.

They were very powerful and each one of them specialised in a different skill. There were Angels were those that controlled the elements: water, earth, air and fire, and only one of each Angel existed, but they could be reborn if anyone of them were to die.

However, the four most were not the elementalists but the three Celestial Angels: Sun, Moon and Star, and the Ruler of all Angels: The Eternity Angel. The Eternity Angel was able to cure any illness and restore youth. The Eternity Angel power was so powerful that the Angel would be able to grant someone immortality or bring that person death. The Celestial Angels and the Eternity Angel was only born once and so powerful that they did not have to even transform to use the power that is equivalent to a fully transformed elemental Angel.

* * *

The colour of an Angel's wing represented how strong they were. The more vibrant the colours the stronger the Angel was. If an Angels wings were white, it meant that they have not discovered their true purpose.

Also, Angels could see other people's auras, but only if they were powerful enough. The auras of the elementalists were blue, green, violet and red respectively. The auras of the Celestial Angels were gold, silver and ghost blue respectively and the Eternity Angel's aura, however, was never exact and looked like the northern lights.

The wings of the Angels often reflect on their auras, with the exception of the Eternity Angel whose wings were a beautiful combination of pink, gold and silver. An Angel's wings were never shown, unless fully transformed. Also, when Angels transform, they use all their powers and are incredibly powerful.

* * *

The Angels ruled well and all was well throughout the realms and everything was peaceful. But tragedy struck one day when the queen of earth, who was well known and loved, fell terminally ill. People from all over the world prayed to the three Celestial Angels. They hoped that the Celestial Angels would deliver their message to the Eternity Angel. The people of earth prayed so hard for their beloved queen but to no avail for at that time the Angels from the above were at war.

The Celestial Angels and the Eternity Angel were fighting for the sake of mankind, but their oppositions were Angels themselves. However, these Angels were contaminated by the underworld and have fallen from grace. They were tempted by the Child of Darkness to work for them and after a few decades of rounding up whatever bad Angels that was possible. They were soon named the Fallen Angels.

Finally, on the winter solstice, where the days and nights are unbalanced and the good Angels were at their weakest, the Fallen Angels attacked their kingdom. The Fallen Angels were at their strongest while the Angels at their end point.

However, unknown to anybody, although the normal Angels were at their weakest, the Celestial Angels and Eternity Angel were completely unaffected and the Eternity Angel even more powerful. Although unbalanced the days were, they Celestial Angels did not depend on them as the rest did and their powers did not waver. And though the Eternity Angel is on the good side, the Eternity Angel is actually a balanced force.

The Eternity Angel was created by the Universe Keepers to take their place in ruling the Universe as they were dying. The Eternity Angel represents the good and bad in the world. So the Eternity Angel had the best of both worlds and was impossible to kill.

When they were fighting and defending the throne, a blow was hit on the Moon Angel and was struck hard. The Eternity Angel was horrified and ran towards the Moon Angel. At this moment of weakness, the Child of Darkness lunged at the Eternity Angel but missed as the Sun and Star Angel intercepted him. However, they received terrible wounds and were unable to battle.

The battle raged on with only the Eternity Angel left to defend the remaining Angels and the throne. Angered by the loss of lives in the battle, the Eternity Angel let loose all the rage and destroyed all the Fallen Angels. But at a terrible price, the Eternity Angel was converted to the dark side and became a Fallen Angel for the murder of souls that could have been saved…

* * *

After the war, the Eternity Angel went back to the throne in hope to find solace in the people of earth. But, the people of earth had stopped worshipping Angels and were protesting against them. There was violence everywhere and lives were lost in the violence. The Eternity Angel was horrified, what had caused the people to hate them so?

After much investigation, the Eternity angel soon discovered the queen of earth had passed away after the war. Most of the people of earth were unforgiving towards the Angels for not answering their prayers and saving their beloved queen.

The riots continued and soon the Eternity Angel had no choice but to step in and take control of the situation.

As the Eternity Angel stood in the center of the world, tears poured down the Angels face as the words were muttered with all power that was possible, "_**Wasurete**_."

With that the Angel collapsed and sobbed as she said over and over, "_Gomenasai mina-san, Sayonara_."

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Confusing? Nice? Please R&R!**

**I know it's a bit confusing but i was doing my best to not add any gender into the story so your can guess who is who in the later chapters:)**

***Wasurete=Forget  
**

**Gomenasai mina-san. Sayonara= Sorry everybody. Goodbye.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Long Day

**Me: Hi everybody! I know i haven't been updating but here you are! Chapter 1. The September holidays are coming soon so I'll try to update more oftern then! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Amu: This is so damn SHORT!  
**

**Me: I know forgive me please!  
**

**Ikuto: Why should we?  
**

**Me: Cuz... I'll Kill you off!  
**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare.  
**

**Me: Yes I would!  
**

***bickering continues*  
**

**Amu: Anyways disclaimer please *sweatdrops*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!  
**

**26/9/12 UPDATE: REVISING MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES!  
**

* * *

**Nagihiko POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing irritably beside me.

"Moshi Moshi?" I mumbled as I rubbed glanced at the clock and when I realized that it was 4 am in the morning. I was immediately about to lash out at them. Whoever was calling me this early better be darn ready to experience hell.

"Fujisaki-san, oh thank goodness you picked up! Therehasbeenapolicereportabo utachasegoingonatstreet6!" a frantic and rather squeaky voice practically yelled through the phone.

Upon hearing who it was, I immediately tried to compose myself as I answered but I hint of annoyance escaped into my voice as I replied her, "Calm down Rikka-chan I can barely hear what you are saying, slow down take deep breathes and try again." I hated it when she got all worried because she would always become so nervous and talk so fast it's like trying to catch up with a bullet rain.

From the other end I could hear a sharp breath being taken in and a second of silence before she continued, "There has been a police report about a chase going on at street 6."

Silence filled the conversation as I tried my best to keep my self from yelling at her. "Why can't the local police deal with it?" I said as smoothly as I could, but my voice was filled with venom. If it's such a small matter why does she have to call me at 4 in the morning to report it, she could've just told me the next day at school. By this point, my mood was absolutely lethal and I was trying to keep a level head as I listened to her speak.

"Demo demo, it isn't an ordinary chase," Rikka said nervously, sensing my bad mood. She hesitated for awhile then continued, "The runaway was described to be extremely fast till the point where they can 'outrun' cars and also said to 'travel by the roof', and I suspect that it was a Fallen Angel."

I shot up from my sleeping position, my eyes widen as I lost all control and I yelled into the phone, "If that's so then say so earlier for crying out loud Rikka!"

I heard a mumbled apology from the other end but I ignored it and hung up on her as I ran towards Ikuto's room as fast as I could.

* * *

"Oi, Ikuto! Hurry up and wake up we got a Fallen Angel on the loose!" I yelled as I turned on his room lights. He practically fell off the bed from shock.

"But I thought they were out of this town already?" he said, bewildered by the sudden news.

"I thought so too but apparently not," I said dejectedly.

We had spent an entire year getting rid of all the Fallen Angels and changing them into normal Angels. It had been extremely tiring but it was worth it to see the peace in the city. But the peace didn't last for long and it looks like a new batch moved in and is causing disruption because these few days Fallen Angel cases seem to be increasing greatly.

"Alright I was getting bored anyways," he said playfully, snapping out of my thoughts. He had a grin plastered all over his face as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Get ready I'm going to wake Kukai up. We'll meet you at the gate," I said while rolling my eyes.

I saw Ikuto briefly nod his head before I sprinted out of the room and headed towards Kukai's room.

* * *

"Kukai, get-," I stopped in mid sentence because I saw Kukai sitting on the floor, bouncing a football on his head, there was a can of coke beside him and plenty more empty cans littered across his room. His concentration completely on the task he was performing.

But as soon as he heard me, he lost his concentration and the football hit his head and hit the floor with a 'thud'. His reaction went from shock to confusion and finally embarrassment.

"Oops…" he said as he grinned sheepishly at me.

I pinched my forehead gingerly as I spoke, "I don't even want to know why you're still awake at this time. Just hurry up and get ready we got a Fallen Angel to catch." with that I walked out of the room. Shaking my head, I ran to Kairi's room.

* * *

When I reached Kairi's room, I saw him already fully transformed and sitting on the bed with a book in his hands reading calmly. His green wings were surrounding him and he wore a dark green short sleeve top with black pants.

"I see they're causing a ruckus early in the morning already, but are they ready?" he asked while putting the book down on the bed, not even worried about the fact that we have a Fallen Angel on the loose. At least someone else in the household was not so childish.

"I just woke them up they should be down soon, we'll meet you at the door," I replied. He nodded his head and I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I gripped the purple crystal that was hanging down from my neck as I said, "Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu." Instantaneously a purple light started to engulf me and wings sprouted from my back as my transformation took place. I felt so full of energy and suddenly I wasn't in such a bad mood.

But, it was ruined when Kukai suddenly zoomed past me in his full transformation. I must have looked rather pissed because I heard him mutter some cuss words as he yelled, "Gomen Nagi!"

I stood frozen to the spot for awhile but recovered fast as I flew slowly down the stairs while I rubbing my temples. The day had barely begun and I already had a major headache from all the commotion. I sighed; this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

*Moshi Moshi = Hello? (used on the phone only)

Demo, Demo= But, but

Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu= Reveal my true self.

Gomen= Sorry


	3. Chapter 2: Warning

**Me: Hi everybody! New update! i tried to update faster this time hope is to your liking!**

**Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya: When are we gonna be introduced?**

**Yaya: Ichigo-chii wa hidoi it's already the 2nd chapter and we're still not introduced. Wahhh:'(**

**Translator: Ichigo-chii wa hidoi: Ichigo is very mean.**

**Utau: Third in fact if you count the Prologue.**

**Me: Relax I'll introduce you soon! Mumbles: Probably in two more chapters or so...**

**Amu: Two Chapters?**

**Me: Before I die disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**29/8/12 UPDATED THIS SCENE DUE TO CONFUSION**

**26/9/12 UPDATE: REVISING MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warning**

**Kukai's POV:**

Shit! Why did Nagi have to see me awake? And furthermore playing! Ugh I am going to get a major lecture later on. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings and listened out for somebody instead of assuming they were all asleep. Anyways I better hurry up and get ready before I get in even more trouble.

"Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu," I said as I gripped the red crystal that was hanging around my neck.

A red glow immediately began to encase me as I said those words. Red velvet wings sprouted from my back and my clothes changed from my pajamas to a red and orange sleeveless top with black pants. I tested out my wings while warming up.

"Yoshi, ikou!" I yelled as I took fight and zoomed across the house. I felt so free in this form! Unlike my human one which was restricted to god knows what! I couldn't understand how mortals dealt with being in that form, it was so irritating. But I guess they were used to it, being like that their whole lives.

I flew round and round before making my way towards the gate laughing joyfully as I did so. But my happiness was short lived as I passed by a very shocked and pissed off Nagi. A string of cuss words escaped my mouth. Oh this is just great! Now Nagi had one more thing to lecture me about! I yelled a brief apology to him and continued my flight.

My brain was so focused on the fact that I was going to be lectured and I almost didn't notice I was heading towards the wall. I stumbled and that resulted with me crashing head first into a bookshelf instead. The once neatly stacked books tumbled onto the floor in a heap. Oh crap, now Kairi is going to murder me then make my soul come back and clean up the mess that I created.

When I neared the gate of the house (or rather mansion) I saw Ikuto outside the door, his midnight blue wings surrounding him as he leaned against the wall. He looked half asleep and jumped slightly when he saw me.

"Yo Ikuto!" I said cheerily. My crimson wings slowed down to a stop when I reached and I grinned at his sleepy expression.

"How can you have so much energy so early in the morning?" he asked while stifling a yawn. He stretched and looked at the ground. As if he was contemplating on whether or not to lie down on it.

I was about to answer his question but was cut off. "He did not sleep a wink last night and was drinking multiple cans of coke while bouncing a football on his head," an extremely angry Nagihiko said through gritted teeth.

I clapped my hands together and bowed low as I said, "Please don't kill me oh great Nagihiko-sama!" I heard Ikuto laugh quietly at the last bit. I knew I was overdoing things but I hoped it would pacify Nagi.

But, it had the opposite effect Nagihiko looked even more pissed off than before. "Kukai," he said through gritted teeth. I flinched once he called my name, boy I was in for it now.

"How many-" but his sentence was cut short be Kairi, "Sorry to interrupt but we have a Fallen Angel on the loose and he or she has a 4 hour gap from us. And as much as I would love to have his head for knocking down my bookshelf, we have to catch that Fallen Angel. So save the lecture for later Nagihiko." Nagi gave me one last piercing stare and nodded at Kairi.

"Managed to piss both of them off at 4 in the morning eh? I think that's a new record, even for you" Ikuto said as he smirked at me. Did I mention he could _really_ piss me off sometimes?

"Urusai," I mumbled underneath my breath.

We launched into the air in perfect rhythm without a command. We never needed to tell each other what to do as the four of us were practically a family and knew each other better than anyone else. Nagi always was the responsible and mature one but would sometimes loose his head. He displayed a 'big brother' character and would murder anyone who meddled with us.

Kairi was the most responsible and organized person and he was in charge of everybody. And was the 'father' character in our little family. We all respected him a lot as although he was the youngest, he could take care of everyone.

Ikuto was the 'bad boy'. He wasn't actually like that and cared for others, it took a hell lot of work for us to gain his friendship. He wasn't picky about his friends, but he didn't want them to get mixed up with 'someone like him' as he put it.

All of us were created by the Universal Keepers. They created each of us for different purposes. And we were all expected to perform them with our upmost but without being selfish and using powers for personal gain. And we adhered to those rules without complain, after all, that what an Angel was for. To be the guardian of every living thing, and thus, earning the nickname 'Guardian Angel' by the humans.

If an Angel was to be selfish they would be converted to a Fallen Angel. But if the situation got so horrible till the point where they murdered someone for the fun of it, the Eternity Angel would step in and exterminate them.

When we were being created, Ikuto was the first and he filled the world with water and water creatures filled the bodies of water. Then I was created, I was in charge of fire and I warmed up some of the regions while left the others cold. Thirdly, Nagihiko was created. He made sure that space and oceans filled with different kinds of gases besides oxygen. Finally, Kairi was created he filled earth with land and land creatures filled up the space.

However, although Ikuto and I were fire and water elementalists, we were often confused with the sun and moon Angels but were completely different from them. They were celestial Angels, incredibly powerful, even more so than us. They were able to control the sun and moon, which represented fire and water respectively. But in no way were we related.

One thing that had always bugged me was why did they create us? The Eternity Angel could more than handle doing our jobs without breaking a sweat. And yet they had decided for us to be created. It was rather silly but nonetheless I was grateful, I got to meet so many people.

"There he is!" I heard Nagihiko yell snapping me out of my thoughts. He pointed to a moving shadow. We immediately dived in. Kairi stopped and cast a spell on the mortal police chasing us, putting them to sleep while the rest of us pursued onwards.

As I was the fastest among us, I was a arms length away from the guy while Nagi and Ikuto were lagging some two meters behind. I reached out to grad the collar of the runaway, but to do so I had to slow down a bit and this caused me to miss by a few centimeters. I cursed under my breath, I was so close! Frustrated, I slowed down till I was at Ikuto's and Nagi's pace. By then, Kairi was already with them. He looked worn out, but I guess that's natural. After all, sleep spells are incredibly difficult and took a lot out of us.

After a few hours of flying around, we managed to catch the person.

"HIKARU?!" Kari exclaimed, shocked.

Hikaru was a young Angel with the power of controling precious stones, Kairi had trained him when we were younger but when the war broke out he was captured and eventually became a Fallen angel. He was a good kid at heart though.

"Kairi-sempai? Thank goodness it's you! I was looking for you guys every where! Where's Rikka? how's she doing?" he asked.

"Calm down Hikaru-kun, Rikka should be at her home," Nagi said soothingly, "Why were you looking for us?"

"I have a message to deliver from the Angel of Oracles, something is going to happen to all of you, soon," he warned.

* * *

***Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu= Reveal my true self.**

**Yoshi, ikou= yes, let's go!**

**Urusai= Shut up**


	4. Chapter 3: New students?

**Me: Hihi everybody! I finally introduced the girls!  
**

**Amu: But only for a short period of time!  
**

**Yaya: Ichigo-chii!  
**

**Rima: Ichigo-chan!  
**

**Utau: WHY DID THE RAMEN EATING CONTEST END IN A TIE? I SHOULD'VE WON!  
**

**Kukai: Face it girl I should have won!  
**

**Me: STOP GIVING AWAY MY STORY!  
**

**Utau & Kukai: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
**

**Me: Shit...disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New students?**

**Ikuto's POV:**

I stared out the classroom window, looking at the clouds as they drifted peacefully by. My brain was slowly shutting down as the teacher droned on and on about the math sum. My mind flashed back to the scenario last night, Rikka and Hikaru had passes out due to the fact that they had overused their powers. We had brought them back to their respective homes but not knowing where Hikaru lived we brought him back to our mansion.

As my brain started to wander, I found sleep starting to overpower me. My eyes were starting to close as I fought to keep them open. I contemplated about transforming and getting out of here, back home, where I could sleep. But I knew if I so much as used my powers to erase a mistake on my worksheet, I would receive an earful about abuse of powers from Nagihiko and Kairi, not to mention using them to stop time and fly back home.

I threw Kukai a desperate glance begging him to help me but he shook his head unable to do anything. Then, I saw how brightly lit his eyes were and how attentive he was to the teacher's lesson. Curious about his activeness, I looked at him closely and realized that there was tons of energy shimmering around him!

"Seriously Kukai? Even after a two hour chase around the entire town and not sleeping the entire night you're STILL brimming with energy?" I whisper exasperatedly. He shrugged but gave no comment about it and merely went back to listening to the teacher. I shook my head; sometimes that boy has too much energy for his own good!

I glanced towards Kairi's table and saw him fast asleep. I sniggered, teacher's pet asleep on the table huh? Now I have something to retaliate back to him when he lectures me. I sneakily took out my phone and snapped a picture of this rare scene.

I sighed and placed my head on the table feeling very tired. Slowly, sleep started to overcome me and I drifted off to dreamland…

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of a huge white room in my full transformation. Two midnight blue wings sprouted out from my back and I was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with ripped black skinny jeans and chains on the side of them.

I looked around the room and saw a flash of movement. I scanned the area again and my midnight blue eyes met with a pair of honey golden ones. Shocked, I blinked but was unable to move and inch. Why weren't my feet working?

As I struggled to move, I stared into the honey golden orbs, I realized how beautiful they were. The gold in the eyes sparkled and looked like mini sun rays as they danced around.

Then a sweet voice chimed happily, "Ikuto!" and the beautiful golden eyes twinkled as though smiling. Her voice was so familiar...but where did I hear it from? Was it a girl in my class? No none of them had such captivating eyes...

* * *

I was jerked out of my dream when my math teacher yelled my name, "Tsukyoumi-san," she said through gritted teeth. "I know my lesson is very boring, but would you pay attention instead of sleeping there is only five minutes left," she said angrily.

Racking my brain for an answer, I plastered a heartbreaking smile on my face. "Sensei, I am sorry but when I fell asleep my dreams were consumed by you and I found it very hard to wake up," I lied smoothly and winked at the teacher. This caused her (and all the girls in class) to swoon and faint.

"Class dismissed," I muttered and stepped out of the room. The boys erupted in cheers his caused a very confused Kairi to wake up and start trying to keep the class quiet. Yelling was going throughout the class followed by the shrill bell, but I ignored them and walked out of class. When I was out of sight, I transformed and flew up to the roof where I laid down and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I was greeted by the same pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Why did you do that?" the voice chimed. It was so pretty, like the delicate tinkle of bells. But it sounded off, a trance of hurt and betrayal was evident in it.

"Do what?" I said, puzzled by the question.

"Say that to the teacher," the melodious voice said. And as I stared into those beautiful orbs I saw the hurt in them become more and more obvious.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I didn't know why but it felt so right and easy to tease her. I stepped back trying to see her face. Cream white skin, rose pink lips...But none of those mattered. Something was nagging at the back of my saying to look at her hair.

* * *

But, suddenly I was jolted awake by the shrill ring of the bell, signalling the end of break time. I sighed and jumped off the roof and walked slowly back to class, irritated that my dreams were constantly disrupted.

As I walked back to class, I bumped into someone. I was about to apologize but she beat me to it. Her head whirled around and she bowed towards me, "Gomenasai, I wasn't looking," she apologized sheepishly.

I was too stunned to answer her, this girl had pink hair! Bubble gum pink as a matter of fact but it didn't look unnatural like it had been dyed like those neon ones but a soft pink as though it was natural. I was about to say something when I realized, she sounded like the girl from my dreams! Not wanting to sound rude, I apologized.

She stood upright as she heard my voice, her pink locks swaying slightly as she did so. My suspicions were confirmed when she gazed up at me and the familiar gold specks fluttered around her honey orbs.

Her eyes widen at the sight of me but immediately her gazed harden. "Ikuto," she said softy and I almost couldn't hear her. I was confused, how did she know my name? Before I could ask her, she ran off and I was too shocked to follow in pursuit.

* * *

**Nagihiko POV:**

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Ikuto must be really tired after the chase to flirt with that old lady **(A/N: My math teacher is nothing like this! She's the best teacher ever^^).**

My eyes were starting close on their own. I wish Hikaru didn't choose 4 am to get police officers on his trail! Lack of sleep makes it so hard to concentrate during lesson time.

It was impossible to sleep with all the yelling so I walked out of the door but as I walked towards the library, bur I bumped into something, or rather someone. She was so small that I didn't notice her at first.

Thinking she was from middle or maybe even elementary school, I said sweetly to her, "Are you lost little girl? What are doing in the high school department?"

Almost immediately, her head snapped up and my hazel eyes widen and the fiery dislike in her honey ones. "I'm from high school you jerk!" she yelled at me and before taking her leave, she stomped nice and hard on my foot. I winced noticeably which earned me a satisfied smirk from the little girl as she stalked off.

'What did I do?" I wondered incredulously. I never knew how long I stood there trying to figure out what I did to offend the girl but I wasn't even done when the bell rang, signalling the start of class. I walked back to class slowly, still wondering what I did wrong.

* * *

**Kukai's POV:**

Ikuto had really gone overboard! Flirting with the teacher had to be weird for him!

I was still laughing as I walked out of the classroom and towards the canteen to get something to munch on.

I was a little light headed, after all, staying up all night wasn't an easy task, but the cans of coke sure did help. I sighed as I thought of the punishment Nagi and Kairi have me when we got home.

_**Flashback 6 am (4h 30min ago):**_

When we reached home, I ran to my room in hopes of getting some shut eye but I was grabbed on the collar before I could do so.

"Souma Kukai," Kairi said, his tone deadly. "Yes...?" I asked fearing for my life.

"You _will_ clean up my bookshelf _and_ your room before going to bed and _no magic_ or else..." he didn't even bother to finish his threat but I nodded my head feverishly, his punishments were the worst.

I spent two hours cleaning his extensive collection up then we left for school.

_**End of flashback.**_

I felt something spark within me and I looked from right to left. I saw nobody of interest but then my eyes landed on a fair haired girl, she was beautiful and looked like a new student.

I approached her and asked, "Hi Miss, are you lost? Maybe I can help. My name is Souma Kukai by the way but you can call me Kukai," I extended my hand in greeting.

She smirked at me and said, "Well then Kukai, my name is Hoshina Utau but you can call me Utau since I'm calling you Kukai. And no, I am not lost but I am looking for the canteen. Do you know where it is?" she asked her voice was mature and best of all; she wasn't all smitten over me like the other girls.

I smiled brightly at her and lead the way towards our massive canteen. At which, I found out the both of us loved ramen and had a ramen eating contest which ended in a tie. We bickered playfully about the winner each self proclaiming ourselves as the rightful winner. I smiled to myself, strong, hot girl with a good appetite, wow, maybe; just maybe, this day wouldn't be so bad.

**Kairi's POV:**

To be woken up by a rowdy crowd of boys was NOT fun. The made more noise than stampeding elephants! I spent half of my break time chasing them out of the class and by then I was so tired.

I didn't mean to sleep during class but I was really exhausted after the sleep spell I casted and I just fell asleep half way through her lecture.

As I settled down on my chair after cleaning up the class room, I laid my head on the table and fell asleep.

I was awaken by the sound of feet shuffling in the class. I opened my eyes groggily and saw a young looking girl placing a bag of candy on everyone's table.

When she saw me looking at her, she dashed towards me and shook my hand happily and started rambling. She talked so fast I could barely hear what she was saying and my mashed up brain state did not help.

"HimynameisYuikiYaya, nicetomeetyou! Ihopewecanbefriends! Whatsyourname?" she rambled on and on.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Sorry but I cannot understand what you're saying..."

She blinked a few times then smiled sheepishly and said, "Hehe gomen I tend to get carried away. My name is Yuiki Yaya, but you can call me Yaya. I am a transfer student from Sakurada High school to Seiyo High. It's very nice to meet you," and she bowed.

The preppy girl seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it, maybe i passed by her once in her past life?

Not wanting to be rude, I introduced myself, "My name is Sanjou Kairi, since most people just call me Inchou so you can either call me that or Kairi."

We hit off pretty easily after that. We chatted until the bell rang and she left class. A small smile graced my lips; this new girl was pretty cute.

Just then, a very confused looking Nagihiko entered the room followed by a very happy Kukai and a rather depressed Ikuto. I questioned them about what happened but they all refused to answer.

I sighed and sat down. No point questioning them and wasting my breath.

"Students, we have transfer students today," our home room teacher announced. I smiled when I saw Yaya and a heard a groan from behind so I turned around.

Nagihiko was sitting with his head in his hand, Kukai was grinning from ear to ear and Ikuto looked like the world had crashed down on him. This is turning out to be quite an interesting day.

* * *

* Ramen= Type of japanese noodles

Inchou= Class prez


	5. Chapter 4: Do I know you?

**Me: Hihi long time no update! I'm so sorry! this will be my second last update till me EOY exams are over! Sorry again!**

**Ikuto: How am i related to Amu?**

**Amu: Yeah how is that baka related to me?**

**Me: You'll have to read and find out :D Oh and a lot of ya'll have been asking questions like 'Is Amu the eternity Angel? Do the boys know the girls?' sorry but no answers...for now... On with the story! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**26/9/12 UPDATE: REVISING MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do I know you?**

**Normal POV:**

The four girls sauntered into the room, one after another. They were graceful like swans and beautiful. The boys were gaping at the foursome; mouths open big like a fish out of water, jealous glares from the girls and some of them grudgingly admired the four girls.

The first girl was rather childish and cute looking. She had a very un-high school like grin plastered all over her face and caramel orange hair that was tied into two pigtails with huge red ribbons. Her skin was of a light tan tone with slightly pinkish cheeks and her doe like; deep cocoa eyes were complemented well. Her uniform was worn with another huge red ribbon on her neck and black blazer instead of the standard tie and a black blazer.

The second girl was the shortest of the lot and was extremely pretty with wavy dark blonde hair that flowed well past her waist in beautiful, long tresses and a black ribbon hair band attached to it. She had a small petite figure and could be easily mistaken for a middle scholar. Despite her young looking figure, her eye looked mature and much like the colour of fresh honey, bright and gleaming which held a sense of wisdom, which matched her peaches and cream skin tone. She wore her uniform with a black cardigan and the usual tie.

The third girl was a mature looking and beautiful one. She had long flowing light blonde hair that looked like it had gold dust sprayed across and it was tied into two long pigtails with simple gold bands. She had the figure of a model and was rather tall; she stood at about the height of some of the boys in the class, much to their shock. Her skin was of a lily-white hue and a light rose tint to her cheeks. Her eyes were a dark amethyst colour, very rare and very captivating; they seem to hold this mystery within them that just made people hungry for more. The way she wore her uniform was like everyone else but instead of a tie her shirt held a thin gold ribbon.

The last girl was very unique and absolutely gorgeous. She had long, straight, natural looking bubble gum pink hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a black rubber band and one black and one white x pins clipped onto the side. Her skin was creamy white and cheeks tinted with a natural pink. She had the perfect hour glass figure and her eyes looked like liquidated amber that held tiny golden specks that sparkled and danced about as the sun rays hit them. She wore her uniform in a rather messy manner with her shirt un-tucked and the top button undone. Her red tie was replaced with a black one that was loosely done, she wore no blazer but a black belt was on her tiny waist.

The chocolate coloured eye girl smiled at her new classmates and bowed while saying, "Ohaiyo gozai masu I'm Yuiki Yaya. I'm 16 years old and I love anything that is sweet or cute! I hope you like the candy I gave!" she smiled happily at Kairi as though sharing a private joke and retreated into her position.

Then, the petite girl stepped forward and said monotonously, "Mashiro Rima, 16 years old. I like people who can make me laugh and I hate people who think I'm younger than I actually am," glaring at a certain purple headed guy who was looking rather pissed at the moment.

The lavender eyed girls stepped forward and said her voice clear and almost sing song, "Hoshina Utau, 16 years old. I like ramen and challenges," and she smiled challengingly at her green eyed friend who grinned back just as fearfully.

Finally, the pink haired beauty stepped out and said in a very bored manner, "Hinamori Amu, 16 years old. I like just about every subject and sport but I hate obnoxious jerks," and with one last hard glare at the confused midnight blue haired heart throb, she walked back ever so gracefully. **(A/N She does not think Ikuto is an obnoxious jerk, she is just stating a fact)**

By then, rumors of the four beauties were already flying around the class room at rocket speed.

"Ne, ne, I heard Yuiki-chama's parents own a worldwide renowned plush and candy store!" one said.

"Sou dayou! I heard Mashiro-sama mother and father are a well known business man and women!" another supplied.

"I heard that Hoshina Utau's mother and father were singers and actors and that she is going to become like them plus be a model!" yet another one added fuel to the ever growing fire.

"Did you know? Hinamori-san's okaa-sama is a famous magazine writer and her otou-sama is a gifted photographer **(A/N: yeah I'm just copying from the original here! Ran out of ideas...)**." the final one said, and the rumours spread on and on, snowballing as they went.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I sighed, there goes the rumors again. Most of them weren't true, to start off, we don't even have ANY parents, so how can they be famous journalists and god knows what? Plus i heard rumors going on about me having a boyfriend and whatnot, not true at all.

I was in an extremely bad mood right now and the girls must have noticed it cause they tried their best to not disturb me.

To top it off, why was that guy here? I don't check up on the school that I am attending ONCE and I already bumped into trouble on the first day!

"Un, Yuiki-san you will sit in front of Tsukishiro-san over there. Tsukishiro-san can you please raise your hand?" the teacher instructed.

A girl with black hair and sky blue eyes raised her hand and smiled at her new partner.

"And Hoshina-san and Mashiro-san will you'll please sit at either side of Kirishima-kun? Kirishima-kun please raise your hand," she said.

A boy with maroon hair and brown eyes blushed and raised up his hand, his gaze not one leaving Rima.

Poor guy, he's fallen hard. He better be prepared for the worst because because Rima is infamous for breaking people's hearts. It's not like she wants to be so blunt but rather it's just that she doesn't know how to put it nicely.

"Finally Hinamori-san you will be sitting next to Tsukiyomi-san," the teacher's clear voice rang, jerking me out of my thoughts and into reality with a hard landing.

Sit next to HIM? Of all people in this entire freaking class you choose him?! I just met this teacher and I already don't like her.

I strolled to my seat trying to act as casual as possible. I sat down crossed my legs and folded my arms lightly. I could practically feel Ikuto's stares burning a hole in my skull.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I hissed to him, making sure not to yell and attract more unwanted attention from my new classmates. My voice was low and fearful but a smile was plastered in my face so nobody would think anything of our conversation.

"Why? A little self-conscious now are we?" he said teasingly.

An angry vein pulsed on my forehead and my fist clenched into balls, ready to whack his face.

He smirked at the reaction he was getting from me. This jerk hasn't changed even after a few millenniums of not seeing him! I forced my smile wider and pretended I was really enjoying the conversation when in fact I felt like slapping that grin right of his face.

Then, his face turned dead serious and he said, "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar..."

I sighed inwardly; I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but I couldn't.

Putting on my best poker face, I said, "No. You haven't."

Then, I dropped the subject and refused to talk to him for the rest of the day while directing my attention to the teacher.

* * *

*** Ohaiyo gozai masu= Good morning**

**Ne, ne= Hey, Hey**

**Sou dayou= That's right**

**Okaa-sama= mother**

**Otou-sama= father**


	6. Chapter 5: Autmn Equinox

**Me: Hihi everybody! today is the equinox you know?**

**Amu: What is that anyways?**

**Me: Read to find out :P. P.S. this will be my LAST update for awhile! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**UPDATE: 22/9/12 GRAMMAR ERROR**

**26/9/12 UPDATE: REVISING MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Autumn Equinox**

**Ikuto's POV:**

I woke up feeling very irritated and powerless. Today, after all, was the autumn equinox, the day where night and say was perfectly balanced. Due to the perfect balance, they cancel out each other **(A/N: Um I'm not very sure how to explain this theory, but it's like in science where the moment is in equilibrium when there is two forces of the same magnitude and different directions so they cancel each other out.)** thus, leaving me powerless.

As silly as it may seem, it was true. Most people may think that due to the fact that the days are perfectly balanced, an Angel's power will be stronger. But, although Angels are servants of good, this balance is unnatural and we are also servants of nature. Plus the equinox only happens twice per year, once in spring and once in autumn.

Honestly, it was very irritating to not have my powers; even of it was just for a day. For Angels it was like not breathing for the whole day, uncomfortable but survivable without breathing.

I sighed and changed out of my sleep wear. Then, I walked down the stairs of the huge mansion and towards the dining room.

When I got there, Kukai, Nagi and Kairi were already there and Nagi was preparing breakfast. They were all in a very bad mood themselves. Nagi was taking it out on the poor carrots as he chopped them mercilessly leaving deep scratch marks on the chopping board which he is sure to flip about later when he is in his right state of mind. Kairi was turning each page of the news paper so hard that I thought he was going to rip it in half. Even Kukai was in low spirits; he was sulking on his chair and crossing his arms.

I settled down on the chair and stared at them. My angry mood seemed to ooze out of me for they did not even try to make a conversation.

Suddenly, a familiar and warm memory started to encase me and I blacked out.

_Flashback, the first autumn equinox from the start of time:_

I was sitting but something felt wrong, my eye level was like half of my current height. It felt weird to be so short.

"Antatachi!" a young girl shouted, she didn't look older than ten. Her hair was short crop with x pins in it. Her face was glowing with anger and her cheeks were flushed. There were three other girls standing beside her looking equally pissed.

I looked around and saw my friends sitting beside me. Kairi was flipping a book like how he did with the newspaper and Nagi was tenderizing a piece of meat that was supposed to be cut. Kukai was merely sulking on his chair.

Then, my slow dream senses finally realized that that the girl was Amu. She looked younger and more carefree, as though she didn't have a worry in the word. Her eyes flashed with a sudden murderous intent at me and I had the sudden urge to start running but my feet were rooted in place. Then I realised girls beside her were Utau, Rima and Yaya!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I don't care how irritated without your powers you just rejected that poor girl without even being polite! She asked with all her heart and soul but you rejected her like she was a piece of trash!" she barked as the excuses flew out of my mouth.

"And you Kairi! Stop flipping your book like you're going to kill it! You of all people should not be acting so childishly! And what is this about you scolding someone in school until they cried?!" Yaya questioned angrily. She sounded like a worried parent more than anything.

"Nagihiko!" Rima yelled and he dropped the knife in fear of the petite girl. "You were caught beating up someone today! You're lucky the teacher decided to let you off with a warning! What gives you the right to beat the poor fellow up? He was only trying to get your attention when he was clapping hid hands!" she cried and he cringed in fear.

"Kukai!" Utau called out as he flinched, "why were you playing football with humans like they were bowling pins? Do you know that some of them have been warded in the hospital because of you?" she yelled furiously.

We hung our heads shamefully. We didn't mean to make the girls mad but we were in a very bad mood and couldn't really control our actions.

Then, Amu's eyes soften as she sighed and said gently, "Just apologize to them tomorrow okay all of you?" We nodded our heads and she continued, "Mou ii, let's go to my house we'll bake something nice for you all!" and they smiled happily at us before each one of them ran off while dragging us along.

_**At their house:**_

"Here you go!" the young girls said cheerily as they pulled out a batch of freshly made double chocolate chip cookies, my favourite. We gratefully accepted it and there was an unfamiliar tugging sensation from my heart as I munched on the delicious cookies. Amu smiled at me before turning to Utau and heat rose to my cheeks but I ignored it and continued to eat. She was really pretty when she smiled like that.

Then, Amu turned around to face me and said gently, "No more being mean okay Ikuto?" I nodded my head and she smiled at me again.

_End of flashback_

I woke up to the harsh lighting burning my eyes. I sat up but regretted it instantly because I felt like puking, so I laid back down on the bed.

I looked around the room and realized it was mine. What was I doing here?

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Nagi. "Oh Ikuto you're awake! That's good, are you feeling okay?" he said as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked, the room still looked like it was being absorbed by a black hole.

"I'm not sure, you just suddenly blacked out," Nagi said while shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed and leaned back on the bed again. Who is Amu really and what does Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, Rima, Utau and Yaya have to do with this?

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I woke up feeling extremely powerful and in much higher spirits. Today was the equinox! Most Angels would be powerless today, regardless if they're good or bad. But, Rima, Utau, Yaya and I were extremely powerful on this day, me especially. It was much like the summer and winter solstice. During the summer solstice, good Angels are more powerful but during the winter solstice bad Angels are more powerful. Since I'm both good and bad, the equinox kinda doubles my powers and the solstice strengthens them.

I walked towards the kitchen and started to make breakfast. When I was done, I decided to bake something.

Unconsciously, I grabbed the ingredients and started to make. My thoughts drifted away as I thought of how I should get rid of Ikuto's pestering. Maybe I could tell him that we passed each other once somewhere and talked for awhile then I left? But I highly doubt he would buy that...

As I sunk deeper and deeper into my thoughts, I suddenly realized that the pastry was done. I pulled the tray out and realized it was double chocolate cookies. I almost dropped the tray in surprise. It was his favourite cookies. The cookies I made for him on the first equinox to cheer him up. Why? Why did I make this?

I wished things had ended differently for us. I wish I could change what happened. Even though I was powerful, travelling back in time was a big no-no only the Universal Keepers could do that but they've retired. But still, I can't help but wish he was still here. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I packed the cookies away.

"Amu doko desu ka?" I heard Rima call.

I quickly wiped away the tears and yelled, "In the kitchen Rima!"

I can't let them remember the boys and I certainly can't let the boys remember us so I put on my best smile as she walked towards me.

*Antatachi= You all

Mou ii= Nevermind

Amu doko desu ka?= Where are you Amu?

* * *

**R&R please! i hope this is ok and not very confusing! Thanks to Pika-Thunder for pointing out my mistakes :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Visit Gone Wrong

**Me: Hihi! It's been so long since i last updated sorry bout that! I just finished my EOY so updates will (hopefully) be more frequent (depends on my results really...)**

**Amu: Took you long enough!**

**Me: Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Visit to the Tsukiyomi Residence Gone Wrong**

**Amu's POV**

"There you are Amu," Utau cried as she ran down the stairs, Yaya and Rima trailing slowly behind her.

They settled down on the high chairs by the counter and tried to help themselves to the delicious chocolate cookies, only to be playfully slapped away by me.

They pouted as I said, "Wait, I'll split them accordingly," and then I proceeded to work.

"Ne Amu," Rima said while staring at me intently.

I nodded my head, acknowledging her, and continued to separate the cookies.

"Utau, Yaya and I have discussed about it and we have a question for you," I froze for a split second, not long enough for them to notice, suspecting what they were about to ask me.

Rima took a deep breath and said, "We find Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi familiar, too familiar. When I was arguing with him, I felt like we met before somewhere. But when I tried to remember, it came up all fuzzy and unclear."

"And when Kukai and I had the ramen contest, it seemed too natural," Utau piped up.

"Sou! When I saw Kairi-kun, I felt like we had some sort of connection. But I just could not remember," Yaya supplied.

"So, what we want you to tell is have we met them before?" Utau concluded.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. I should have known their connections were too deep to be erased by simple spell.

I turned away from her and pretended to pack the cookies. I tried to hide my worried expression as I bit my lip. I tried to think of another excuse to get out of this mess.

Finally, I turned around and said with a half straight half laughing face, "Oh yes we knew them. You guys dated for centuries! They are Angels too and you're are going to be married next week!" my voice dripping with sarcasm hoping they would take the bait. And they did.

"Oh yes, did you know that my wedding dress is picked? It will be yellow and purple for our hair colour combination," Rima said with a matching tone.

"Oh yes, but I wonder how I am going to pick the maid of honour," Utau said with an equally straight face.

Yaya, being as oblivious as she is, said frantically, "Eh? You're getting married?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends! Wah," and she burst in to tears.

This caused Rima, Utau and I to laugh even harder. Yaya could be so dense at times!

Finally, we calmed down and managed to pacify Yaya with the cookies.

Then, Utau suddenly sobered down and said, "Give me a straight answer Amu. Do we know them or not?"

Forcing a smile on my face, I said teasingly, "Nope, you think I would have remembered people who could tie Utau in an eating contest, piss Rima off in less than ten seconds and bear with Yaya's constant chit chat," pausing for awhile, I said, "Actually, I have met a lot I people who can piss you off Rima."

This earned me a hard smack on the shoulders. Soon, they were all too busy yelling at me and forgot all about the previous conversation.

They started to fight over the chocolate cookies and looked like little kids, how nostalgic.

I smiled sadly at the scene before me. I hated lying to them but it was the only way. And besides, it wasn't a complete lie. We were dating for a few centuries and they were Angels. My thoughts flew to the diamond necklace resting on my bedside table.

My smile turned into a small frown at that thought. I wasn't supposed to be dwelling on the past it wasn't going to help the situation, in fact; it might even make the girls more suspicious.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Whenever I dozed off, I would dream of the time we were together and all the fun we had, and it made my heart ache.

I laid in bed and Ikuto's face popped up in my thoughts.

Unconsciously, I sat up and groped blindly at the table. Finally, my hand made contact with a cool metal object. I fingered it to feel the pattern. Yes, this was it.

It was my most precious item. I would always take it with me when we moved and I usually wore it around my neck but since I was home the whole day, I decided to leave it upstairs. The necklace was designed with four perfect heart shaped diamonds arranged in a clover shape. The shape was of a lock.

The lock and key, our first year anniversary gift. They helped strengthen our transformations. It was our little joke; he was the only one who held the key to my locked heart. He was the 'prince' searching for the only 'princess' in the world who would open her heart to him and love him for who it was. I chuckled softly at the memory and I hugged the key close to my heart. Soon, drops of water trickled down my face as I remembered the horrible task I was given so many eons ago.

_Flashback (long long time ago):_

"The love blossoming between the Eternity Angel, Celestial Angels and the Elemental Angels is not a good sign. If you were to continue like this we foresee many dangers ahead. I want you to remind the Celestial Angels about your duties and break up with your boyfriends," they sneered at the last word, as though we were a disgrace.

"But, your lady ships, we have done nothing wrong-" I began but was instantly cut off.

"You have neglected your duty as the ruler by wasting away your time playing!" they snapped, but I didn't even flinch, I had done nothing wrong.

"But I didn't neglect my duties," I said as calmly as I could.

"Then explain this," they said and gestured to their crystal orb.

On it, earth news was playing and apparently there had been a huge spike in accidents, kidnappings and murder. I cringed, has this really been happening?

"You WILL erase their memories, all of them," they said angrily.

I bowed my head to hide the tears prickling my eyes and said, "Yes."

That night, I visited all their rooms and casted a spell that would erase their memories of their love. My task was to only erase the Elemental Angels memories but I couldn't bear to leave my best friends with the pain of a lost love so I took away their memories. But when I finally reached Ikuto's room, I almost couldn't do it. He looked as peaceful as ever and the key was around his violin.

I touched his forehead gently, like checking a sick child's temperature and then I cast the forget spell.

Finally, I bent down and kissed him. Our last kiss together. Tears poured down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"Gomen, Ikuto," I said miserably and flew away.

_End of flashback_

Without thinking much, I clasped the necklace around my neck and flew out.

I could practically hear the Universal Keepers yelling at me as I made my way to Ikuto's house. I had unintentionally started to make my way there but now I refused to stop, not when I was so close.

I landed gracefully on his balcony, careful not to make any sounds. I folded my black and silver wings and walked into his room. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed, completely oblivious that I was there. I looked towards the side of his bed and saw his violin, the key still remaining on his it. I choked up a little; he still kept the key and violin after all these years. I gave him the violin for his fifth birthday and he loved it.

Casting an invisibility spell over myself, I walked over to him. I brushed away a few strands of his hair from his and watched as he slept peacefully. He looked like a child again, young and carefree.

After awhile, I started to fear that he might wake so I stepped back and flew walked backwards towards the window, wanting to still see his face. But it was my big mistake. I crashed into his cabinet and he immediately woke up from his slumber.

"Who and where are you!" he yelled.

I covered my mouth as a whimper was about to escape from my lips. I was in so much trouble right now.

* * *

*** Ne= Hey**

**Sou= That's right**


	8. Chapter 7: Universal Keepers

**Me: Hihi :) second update back to back! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Universal Keepers**

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt something press gently on my lips but I didn't wake. It felt nice and gentle, and I didn't want to break the serenity. Then, the feeling disappeared. I started to drift back to sleep but I heard a loud crash and I was jolted awake.

I called out, "Who and where are you!"

Then, when nobody answered, I flicked on my light switch to see who it was. And to my astonishment, I saw nobody, but my cabinet was laid in ruins. Then, for a second, I saw the wooden planks flash with movement and some of the planks were floating in mid air.

I yelled out a spell to remove the obviously present invisibility spell. But to my horror, it didn't work. Nobody appeared out of anywhere to beg for mercy or fight. This was not good, that person must have been stronger than me.

Then, the planks shifted again and I heard soft foots steps making their way towards me. I felt something wet splatter on my face as the invisible figure touched my forehead.

"Wasure," it said softly and I realised far too late that it was a forget spell. Before I could even try to counter it (which I would have failed anyway) I fell to the bed and the lights turned off.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I felt terrible for doing that to him...again. But if I didn't it would only hurt him more. I turned to face the broken cabinet and used my magic to put it back together. Then, I cleaned up his room and pulled the blankets over him.

I summoned my wings and slowly flew out of his room. As I expected, there was a call from the Universal Keepers to meet them immediately to discuss my 'unbecoming behaviour'. I risked a glance back before I sped off at full speed.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

I woke feeling rather weird. It was like I was missing something very important but couldn't remember what it was. I laid in bed for a good half an hour trying to remember, but to no avail.

Finally, I sighed and got out bed, putting on my uniform and headed to school. Then, I paused in mid step, looked at the clock and groaned. It was 6! School doesn't start till 8.30! I knew it would be impossible to fall asleep again, so I decided to take a short fly around town. I picked up my school bag and violin, used a spell to shrink them into pocket size, and placed them into my pocket.

Then, I stood upright, far away from all breakable objects. When we first started out, I was reckless and transformed with an object near me, long story short, I did not want a repeat of that.

I grasped my blue crystal and said, "Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu," almost immediately, blue wings encased me and I took flight.

The cool morning wind breezed past me as I flew around town. I took a huge breathe of the dewy air and immediately started to wake up. It smelled like flowers. 'Just like her,' I thought.

I stopped in my tracks (quite literally). Who was I talking about? In my many years I have not dated or liked a single girl! So who could it be?

Then, the memory of a house flashed across my mind. It was a really homey looking one with soft colours and a flower garden outside. There it was, the sweet smell of luce dell'amore **(A/N: I just made it up...it means love's light in Italian)**. The flowers smelled like roses, lilac, and honeysuckle all in one. It had small pink, gold and silver flowers the shape of each petal was of a heart and the colours spattered across it like stained glass. It had the power to bring back memories, painful or happy. A particular one nudged at my brain but remained elusive.

There was a girl tending to the flowers. I couldn't make her out because she was wearing a huge sun hat that covered her face and hair. But I knew she wasn't human because 1) luce dell'amore is only grown by Angels. 2) As she tended to the plants, she sang and the plants started to bloom.

I listened closer to the song and realised it sounded very familiar. The melody seemed blur and the lyrics were like static, but it seemed to tug on my heart, pulling on emotions I didn't understand.

The memory suddenly stopped there and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't conjure it up again. I sighed and checked my watch, 8 already? I must have spent longer than I thought! Sighing, I flew towards school.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

The meeting with them had NOT been pleasant, our 'little spat' had started at 2 am and lasted for six hours. Can you believe it? Six _whole_ hours of yelling at some stuck up jerks. They were all yelling at my face, so naturally, I talked back.

_Flashback 6h ago:_

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT HIS HOUSE?!" the first one yelled.

"Paying a visit of course," I said and shrugged nonchalantly. My calm attitude seemed to piss then off more because the second one yelled at me even louder.

"PAYING A VISIT?! YOU WERE SEEN BY HIM!" the ground shook as the words were spoken. Thunder and lightning started to form and I could sense a storm brewing.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh yes do keep yelling, it's not like you are going to wipe out the entire planet with your yelling and the lack of control of your ever diminishing powers. So please do continue."

A murderous look flashed through their eyes and one of them muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse, but they calmed down, a little.

"Why you! We should've replaced a long time ago!" the third one snapped.

I grinned menacingly at them and said happily, "Oh you would have no doubt about it. IF you had ENOUGH powers left to even harm me."

The Universal Keepers were still strong, but probably at an elementalists powers right now. Much less powerful than me, so they posed little threat to me.

"Enough with the fighting," the final voice commanded, it rung through the empty halls with so much authority that even I stopped arguing.

"You are the protector of mankind, I don't think I need to remind you of your duties as a ruler. We understand that you are wanting of a life too, but remember, what we did so many eons ago was for your sake as well as mankind. Do not go mixing up with him," she warned me.

I bowed stiffly and said, "Yes Milady."

"I still think we should not have created her. I was against it from the start," the second grumbled.

"Now, now, if we had not created this child, our world as we know it would have ceased to exist," the third said, rather grudgingly.

"Yes, Yes. I don't really care, but this girl needs an attitude change," the first one said.

"Well I'm so SORRY we can't all be prissy like you'll," I snapped.

And the bickering continued.

Insults were flying around the room like bullets as they snapped at me and I snapped back.

Our arguing continued for a good two hours before the fourth cut in.

"Do you people not understand what enough is?" she said rather exasperatedly, "I am getting a headache from listening to you'll bicker like second graders. For heaven's sake you are as old as time itself. It is time you started acting your age."

"Yeah, want me to walk on a cane while I'm at it?" I said softly, but loud enough for them to hear though.

The fourth frowned at me and opened her mouth, wanting to chide me, but then she closed it, thinking better. She shook her head and sighed.

"You, my girl, have no respect for your creators. But I understand where it is coming from, this defiance of yours. We took away your joy and happiness once, and not only yours but your friends too. I know you are angry, but it has been eons, you need to move on," the fourth said unhappily.

I clenched and flexed my fist, trying to control myself. Then, I took a deep breath and bowed to them.

"Thank you for your time. Mistresses Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia, but I fear I must be going now" I said and left the hall, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

_End of flashback_

How dare the even mention that time? They want me to move on from the past, but how do they expect me to do so when they keep bringing the past up? Every time I do something a little wrong, they shove it in my face.

I sighed; I would be nearing school now, can't risk anyone seeing me. I dove into the nearest alley to transform back to my human form.

I was about to walk out of it and head to school, but a voice called out, "Hey, you there!"

Being real smart, I turned to face the person.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard someone call out to, so naturally, I turned to face the source.

I was in a dark secluded alley. Not the type of place someone would hang out in, but when you're an Angel, none of that really matters.

I tried to scan and see who had called, but I realised they weren't addressing me.

I was about to leave, thinking I heard voices, then, I heard something else. The guys were threatening somebody and after a short pause, a clear female voice rang out, "Hmmm, I don't think so."

* * *

**Amu's POV**

They smiled at me in a very creepy way and one of them took out a knife. "Give me your money, NOW," they said.

"Hmmm," I said, pretending to think, "I don't thinks so."

"Use your brains a little miss," the guy said, "it's five against one, unfair advantage I think."

"You're right," I said shocking them, as I pretended to hold out my purse and I plastered a scared look on my face. He grinned in triumph at his easy success.

Then, as the jerk reached out to grab it, I pretended to have second thoughts and pulled it closer to me. When he got close enough, I elbowed him in the gut, my frown turning into a smirk. Silently, I casted a haze spell over the area so people won't be able to hear anything and anything they saw would be fuzzy.

Then, I turned to face them with a smirk on my face. "Unfair for you," I said and the fight began.

* * *

*** Wasure= Forget**

**Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu= Reveal my true self**


	9. Chapter 8: Alley Fight

**Me: Hihi! Third back to back update :)**

**Amu: You are seriously free...**

**Me: Hehe ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Alley Fight**

**Ikuto's POV**

Apparently, somebody had decided to take a walk in the alley. Not very bright are they? I sighed, looks like another person I would have to rescue from their doom.

I walked towards the fight, about to intervene. But what I saw shocked me. There was a blur of pink, black and white. There was a girl taking on five _huge_ guys like it was a piece of cake. She fought like a demon, but the style she was using, aiming for the enemies weak points and using it against them while trying not to hurt them, was that of an Angels. Then, I watched in awe as she hit the guy on the nose with a loud crunch. Okay...maybe she was a little more harmful than I thought.

But she fought really well; she even had time to tie her hair in the middle of her battle!

She spun around and I ducked behind the wall, when i decided it was safe, i took a peep and heaved a sigh of relief, she was too distracted to notice me. She was shaking the guy fiercely and I saw blood trickle from her hands.

She yelled something to him, something I couldn't hear, then, he yelled something back, but again I couldn't hear. It was like there was this invisible bubble layer and a censor so I couldn't even make out their words by lip reading. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place a name to her face.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl turned and I ducked behind the wall, silently praying she didn't see me.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I aimed a punch at the man's face and heard a satisfactory crunch. I flexed my fingers and realised they hurt a little. Shit I may have broken his nose; I hit him a little TOO hard. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

He still came at me so I blocked him. He was aiming a punch so I placed my hands in a cross formation to block it, it hurt a little though. Then, he tried to kick me so I grabbed his leg and threw him off balance, before he could fall and break his skull, I sent a soft wind to make his fall more gentle.

Then, the second guy pulled out a Swiss knife from his pocket and his minions mimicked him.

I sighed, if this was going to get bloody, I really didn't want to clean up the mess later on.

The first guy approached me. I braced myself for what he was about to do. His right arm swung forward to stab me and I ducked his left arm then reached out to punch me in the guts, but I was faster. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pinned him to the ground, not in a painful way mind you, just to hold him and nothing more. He tumbled to the floor and the blade would have skewered him but I sent a soft breeze and it skidded far out of reach. Then, I hit the soft spot on his neck and he blacked out.

I blew the hair out of my face, 'Humans, so predictable,' I thought and rolled my eyes.

A third and fourth guy came charging at me. The nearest one was charging at me with a blade at full speed, not very smart, he wouldn't be able to change direction. So, I gracefully stepped out of reach and grabbed the hilt of the blade as he crashed into the wall to prevent him from accidentally stabbing himself (of course I cushioned the crash for him but he still backed out).

Before the next guy came, I grabbed the rubber band on my wrist and pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. There, now it won't get in the way.

The next idiot came onto me and I grabbed his knife, my mistake. Instead of grabbing his wrist then the handle, I grabbed the _blade_ of the damn thing. The sharp edge pierced through my skin, a thin line of blood trickled down my arm. I winced slightly. I thought that I would heal up in no time, so being stupid little me, I grabbed the blade even harder and it cut deep into my skin. I finally pinned the guy to the wall and knocked him unconscious.

Then, that's when everything started to go wrong. The cut hurt, _alot_ more than it was suppose to. It stung my skin and didn't heal.

"What _is_ this thing?" I asked myself.

Then, I spun around and grabbed the nearest guy by the collar (with my good hand, of course, I'm not _that_ stupid) and brought him to my eye level. He was the guy I punched in the face.

I shook him awake. The guy groaned and groggily looked at his surroundings. I sighed, he wasn't going to be of any help in that state, so I shook again and again until he was more awake.

"Man! What's wrong with you!" the guy snapped. He had spiky green hair coffee brown eyes. "You beat a guy senseless than shake him awake! So much for being an Angel, oh wait, you're a FALLEN Angel, oops my bad," he apologised, though he didn't sound the least bit sincere.

I clenched my fist to stop myself from punching his face out.

"Who, no, WHAT are you? And how do know my identity?" I demanded.

He smiled, not the warm friendly one, but the send-shivers-down-your-spine ones.

"Why my dear Fallen Eternity Angel, I am Daichi, one hundred and one percent human and mortal," he said mockingly.

"Then," I said menacingly, "Where did you get a dagger that is able to stop me from healing myself?"

He grinned, "Well if I told you that there wouldn't be any fun, now would there? But let's just say you have made yourself some enemies among the Fallen Angels."

I gritted my teeth. Fun, he said. I'll show him! I lifted my hand to punch him but suddenly, I felt a presence near the corner wall. And as I turned I saw a flash of midnight blue.

I cleansed the five guys souls with a spell. It took a lot of energy but it was nothing much to me. However, if a normal Angel were to cast this spell, it would be possible that they may sleep for lifetimes to recover their lost energy. But because I was the Eternity Angel, my roots ran much deeper and hence I was more powerful. After I finish cleansing their souls, I wiped away their bad memories and filled them with good memories only.

Then, I made my way over to the eavesdropper.


	10. Chapter 9: Phone Call

**Me: Hihi:) Update again!**

**Amu: Your results are coming out tomorrow right?**

**Me: Yes:(**

**Ikuto: So if you don't get good results...**

**Me: Shut up! Don't curse! But if I seriously get bad results I may not be able to update for quite awhile...bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Phone Call**

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard footsteps approach me. The girl didn't even bother mask her presence or sneak up on me; in fact, I could practically hear her stomping up towards me.

Then, the footsteps came to an abrupt halt and I heard her gasp loudly. I turned around to face a beautiful girl with burgundy coloured hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. She had toffee coloured eyes, creamy skin and wore a black tank top with white shorts. A look of shock was plastered all over her face.

I blinked up at her, confused. I thought I knew her but this girl was completely unfamiliar to me. A look of shock was plastered all over her face. Her brown eyes darted from my face to the end of alley, as if contemplating whether or bit to escape.

Then, she seemed to make her decision as she composed herself and said embarrassedly, "I'm sorry it's just that you look a lot like my brother. But he has brown eyes, like mine not blue," she smiled sheepishly at me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a thought nagged at me. Her smile, it looked so familiar. But I ignored it and turned to smirk at the girl.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing in such a dark alley. It's not safe you know?" I said.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the boys on the floor, "I highly doubt anyone can harm me," she said.

I was about to make a comeback when, suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked up at me then walked out of earshot to pick it up. When the conversation started, she seemed shocked then a few moment of silence lapsed. Suddenly, it was like she exploded or something, heated argument began, involving a lot of frantic waving and yelling on her part, but again I couldn't hear her conversation. Still, I had to bite back a laugh. The fearless girl who was beating up the guys suddenly turned into a flustered idiot.

Then I thought bugged me, was that her boyfriend? I frowned a little though I didn't know why it bothered me so much. It was not like I knew her or was close to her.

The sound of her cell phone snapping shut jerked me out of my thoughts. Her face was red and she looked pissed off but she managed a pained smile at me. We lapsed into a few moments of awkward silence. I stated at her while she did her best to avoid my gaze.

"I have to go," she said, and before I could ask for her name, she ran off.

I tried to chase after her but it was like she disappeared into thin air. The only person I saw near alley was Amu.

So, I walked up to her and said, "Have you seen a girl with red hair and brown eyes?"

For a second, I thought I saw a look of shock and fear pass her face, but I assumed it was a shadow or a trick of the light because her face turned into a hard mask as she said coldly, " I don't see why I have to answer you Tsukiyomi."

I have to admit, I was a hurt by the cold demeanour, but I was determined to find out why she acted like that around me. Believe me, I would have thought she was a robot if I hadn't seen her laughing with her friends and some of the boys in my class, it was only with me that she acted this way. As I thought about that, the same feeling from earlier came back, it was a horrible feeling. It made my chest hurt and brain muddled.

She was about to leave when I called out, "Why do you hate me so much?"

I saw her fist clench and her shoulders square. Then, she turned her head to look at me. At that moment, her face held so much pain and emotion I felt sorry for her.

"Please, don't try to get closer to me, its better this way," she said, her voice seemed small and insignificant, but it rang loud and clear.

Her heartless act caved in and I saw a sad girl with no choice or freedom. Then, she ran off and I was too stunned to pursue her.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

When I saw Ikuto behind the wall, I was relieved that I casted the haze spell before attacking, the haze spell tend to make my eye and hair colour darker making it more difficult for people to recognise me. And I was glad that I was able to come up with an excuse for staring at him, I didn't want to make him anymore suspicious.

When I looked into his eyes all my pain came flooding back to me again, but after many eons I learned that showing any emotion is like revealing your weakness, so I did my best to act through our small exchange. Instead of the usual cold/mean act, I did a nonchalant one.

I was going to walk off when I received a phone call.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Amu-chan," a voice said.

"Dia-sama?" I was shocked that she would call me up, usually it was either Suu or Ran who would do it.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, fearing the worst. Maybe they saw that the world would end or another Angel/Human war would break out.

"There's nothing wrong Amu-chan, I just called you to tell you that the Light/Dark Angel** (A/N: This means the Angel controls both light and dark. But he is still weaker than elementalists)** is coming to your school today," she said cheerily.

One second passed, then two. Finally I responded, "WHAT?!"

"I said the-" Dia began but I cut her short, "Yes-yes I heard what you said, but _why_ is he coming?!" I yelled.

Then, a lot of yelling from both parties and hand waving from me occurred. The speaker kept switching, from Dia to Miki to Suu to Ran and then back to Dia. Finally, I snapped my phone shut.

I was fuming when I talked to Ikuto but tried a smile. When I couldn't take it, I excused myself from his presence and left.

I removed the haze spell as soon as I was out of sight and made my way to school.

Then, Ikuto's voice called out again, "Have you seen a girl with red hair and brown eyes?"

I wanted to ignore him and pretend he was talking to someone else, but it was impossible because we were the only two people there.

"I don't see why I have to answer you Tsukiyomi," I said, putting as much hate in my words as possible. Not hatred for him but for my creators and everybody else who has harmed my friends.

He looked hurt by my words but I was determined not to feel bad. It would be best of he hated me, maybe he'd forget about me.

I was about to walk off but he surprised me when he asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

I tensed. My mind was screaming that I shouldn't answer and walk away. But my heart was yelling that I should tell him and get closure to this problem. But I ignored my heart, turn around and said, "Please, don't try to get closer to me. It's better this way."

Then I made a run for it.

By the time I neared school, I had my composure together and thoughts sorted out. I didn't want to look suspicious so I slowed down to a walk. I glanced at my clock, 8.15. Wow, I spent less time there than I thought.

As I walked towards the huge building, I was silently cursing. Stupid Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Asking _him_ to come over and keep an eye on me. Might as well ask the devil to come instead!

I felt cheated by my creators. It was like they made me to make my life as miserable as possible.

First it was rule the world, then defend it, give everything to it. Then they told me to find a person to rule by my side. I did, then they tell me to break up with that person. Then when I was about to murder them they said they found a person for me. Then, it was date that person and get to know him. And suddenly it is you'll are engaged, congratulations. I of course rejected the engagement and threatened to end the world. So they relented and I'm at a get-to-know-him stage. Now, it was I-am-sending-him-over-to-be-with-you which translates to he's going there to make sure you don't do any funny business with Ikuto.

I didn't notice that I was making a sour face until I saw some of the students edge further away from me.

I was about to call them up and yell at them again but I felt somebody's hand slip into mine. I was about to punch the person when he spoke up and suddenly my arms went slack.

"Hisashiburi daiyou ne, genki desu ka, Amu-chan?"

* * *

***Moshi moshi= Hello? (used on phone only)**

**Hisashiburi daiyou ne, genki desu ka, Amu-chan?= It's been a long time right, Amu-chan? Have you been doing well?**


	11. Chapter 10: Kiddy King

**Me: Sorry for the late update I just finished my stupid CCA camp...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kiddy King**

**Amu's POV**

I turned to face the speaker and my eyes widen. His ruby red eyes bore into mine. I scanned his features, not wanting to believe it was really him. He had the same hairstyle and features, except they matured a little.

"Ta-Tadase-kun?" I stammered.

His blonde hair turned golden in the sunlight and his eyes shimmered with happiness as he nodded his head. I remembered his hair to be shorter and his eyes more doe like. But I guess this is what I get from not seeing him for more than a century.

"I missed you Amu-chan," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Un, mosashiburi," I said when I finally came out of my shock and tip toed to peck him on the cheeks. It was sort of a tradition. Whenever we saw each other a kiss on the cheek would be our greeting but it meant nothing more than a greeting and I was pretty used to it by now.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. A few jealous glances were thrown at Tadase and myself. I scoffed, it wasn't as if we were dating. The both of us agreed that the arranged marriage was a bunch of crap and agreed to stay friends after our, um, rebellion.

_Flashback, announcement of their marriage_

"MARRIAGE?!" Tadase and I yelled in unison.

The four keepers nodded their head happily. I stood up, a sphere of energy already forming on my hand, ready to blast anyone. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia wisely edged further away from me.

"You-you-" I began, then suddenly Tadase stood up. "Your ladyships," he intervened, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "I do not mind courting Amu, in fact it is a privilege, but marriage is rushing things to much," he said calmly.

I cooled down a little, the sphere growing smaller and smaller. The Universal Keepers seemed pleased by his gentlemanly attitude and it looks like we were winning the argument, then Ran spoke and our hopes were dashed.

"Oh yes! He's perfect," Ran squealed.

"So kind and even knows how to calm that hot-headed Amu down," Suu chirped.

"Un,un, I like this kid," Miki said nodding her head appreciatively.

"Amu-chan, I think Hotori-kun is a good match for you," Dia said, smiling.

The previously shrinking sphere started to grow twice it's size and I was about haul it at them when I suddenly had an idea.

I said slowly, making sure to emphasise on every syllabus, "If you make me marry Tadase, I will not do my duties, at all. I will destroy the earth by simply ignoring it," I threatened.

"You wouldn't," Dia said, obviously paling. I raised the sphere and aimed it towards the portal, the only way weaker Angels could come and go from heaven.

"NO!" they yelled.

"Fine, we won't force you to marry Tadase, Amu. But will you at least continue to date him? Someone ruling by your side would make the world more balanced," Dia said evenly.

Their reason that I needed a king by my side was because the people thought that being ruled by one person would be unfair.

I clenched my teeth and said, "I found one, remember? But YOU made me give him up!" my voice was filled with hate.

Dia opened her mouth to say something but I casted I spell on her and the rest of them to silence them and began to speak.

"I will not marry him that is for sure. I will only allow ONE person to rule by my side as my husband, but, I do not mind him ruling by my side as nothing more than a second-in-charge. And dating is also out of the question," I said and glanced apologetically at Tadase who smiled sadly back at me.

Their eyes turned to slits at my proposal and thankfully Tadase stepped in, "I agree with her. This is a good way. I do not mind being just a friend, and this way it will be balanced again," he said.

They nodded their heads. And I turned around and left the great hall.

_End of flashback_

They were out powered by me and Tadase so they had no choice to agree to our idea. I could tell they weren't happy with it but it was the best deal they could get. And I just know that they were thinking that maybe we would fall in love for real. 'Fat chance,' I thought.

"Amu-chan? Earth to Hinamori Amu-chan," I didn't even notice I was spacing out till Tadase waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Tadase, we can go now," I said. He took my hand and we dashed off to class.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched as a blonde hair guy pulled Amu into the school building. Inside, I was fuming, I saw him kiss her, but worse of all, I saw HER kiss him. I don't know why but I felt betrayed and hurt. Like someone ripped out my heart and started stomping on it. I snorted to myself. He wasn't even good looking! He just look like some kid who decided to play king.

"Kiddy king huh?" I said and chuckled to myself.

Then, the bell rang, signally the start of school. I sighed and took my bag and violin out before heading to class.

When I reached the classroom, everybody was seated down and chatting among themselves. The teacher was still nowhere to be seen so I just slid quietly to my seat, or at least tried to.

Before I could even take two steps in, I was surrounded by a horde (Horde? Crowd? Herd? Pride?) of fangirls. Almost all the girls had rushed over to me, with the exception of Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya who looked like they were questioning Amu.

I sighed and walked to my seat, the crowd of girls still following me around.

I'm not sure whether it was my imagination but I saw Amu look towards me for a fleeting second and then she turned away. She had a mob of guys that was twice my crowd and was ignoring them completely. I don't understand how she can just ignore them. I saw Rima gesture something and Amu didn't reply but clenched her fists and bit her lips.

'She always does that when she's nervous," I thought and chuckled slightly. Then, I realised something. How did I know that? I barely even know the girl and here I was, sprouting random facts about her. But as I tried to remember more, I felt the feeling slip away and I was left feeling frustrated. I wanted to punch something. Why must this happen every time?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the teacher come in and asked everybody to go back to their respective seats. The group of fans girls complained loudly before heading back to their seats. Before they left a girl with curly red hair winked at me, personally I felt like puking. What was her name again? Yama? No. It was Saa-something. But after pondering for awhile I gave up and decided to call her curly hair girl.

Curly hair girl kept sending my flirtatious glances at me and it was making me nauseous. Again it might have been my imagination but I thought I saw Amu throw curly hair girl a dirty look.

"Class, we have another transfer student today," the teacher announced. Again, the class buzzed with excitement. Everybody except for Amu and my gang were telling each other what they heard about the new student.

When the excitement bubbled down a little, the teacher asked the student to enter.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A guy with golden blonde hair and crimson eyes walked into the room. His blonde hair shimmered with every step he took. His black blazer was neatly pressed and his tied smartly, his blonde hair was done neatly but stylishly.

"Hello. My name is Hotori Tadase. I'm sixteen years old and I like dogs," Tadase said and bowed.

A few whispers passed here and there, but one caught Ikuto's attention the most, "Kyaa! He's so cute! Like a prince! His almost as good looking as Ikuto-sama!" a girl squealed.

"No way! Ikuto-sama is way hotter than him!" another protested.

The conversation went on and on and their voices raised higher and higher until the whole class had gone silent and were staring at the arguing duo.

"Ikuto-sama!"

"Tadase-sama!"

"Ikuto-sama!"

The girl opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by the teacher, "Girls I think that is enough. We don't need to know who you favour," the teacher chided.

The class erupted into laughter and even Ikuto couldn't suppress a smile. He glanced towards Amu but saw that she was gazing out the window.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I felt someone staring at me but I didn't turn to see who it was. Why bother? People always stare at me anyway. It doesn't help that my hair is pink.

I sighed. I wish I could fly out of the class. It was so boring. Suddenly, I felt my cell phone buzz. Who could be calling me?

I raised my hand and slipped out of the class. I saw Utau, Rima Yaya, Ikuto and Tadase throw me a glance so i just shook my head but ignored Ikuto.

I was feeling very frustrated. When that red head winked at him I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was supposed to be over him. Eons weren't enough to erase this feeling.

At first I really tried my best to fall in love with Tadase but it was never possible. They say if an Angel falls in love with their soul mate they will never get rid of it for all eternity. And it seems true, though sometimes I wish it wasn't, the pain of a heartbreak is too much and I didn't want that pain or the loss. There was one time Hikaru was looking for me but I didn't know about it till a century later and by then it was too late, he already traded his wings for his love. If he hadn't Rikka probably would be dead because of the toll of the spell on her body and I wouldn't be able to help her because I can't revive Angels, Fallen or not. When an Angel passes they go to a better place and don't come back, ever.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost forgot about the phone call. It buzzed in my pocket again and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Amu, it's me, Rikka," she said.

"What's the matter Rikka?" I asked, worried.

"I-I think Ikuto is beginning to remember you and-and Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi are starting to remember sempai-tachi," she stuttered.

I sighed, "It's okay Rikka, and they were bound to remember when they saw us."

"But-but, that would mean sempai-tachi have to move again, doesn't it?" she asked sadly.

"No," I said firmly, surprising Rikka and myself.

"I'm tired of running," I continued, "we will stay, if they remember than all the better, Rima, Utau and Yaya can be with their love again."

"What about you Amu-sempai?" she asked curiously.

"I," I paused, what about me? It wasn't fair to give Ikuto his memories back and expect him to date me. I sighed, life sucks.

"I won't do anything," I said firmly, and before she could protest, I hung up.

* * *

***mosashiburi= long time no see**

**sempai-tachi= seniors**

**sempai= senior**


	12. Chapter 11: Memories Remain

**Me: Okay...relax people. i know some of you are furious with the Tadamu scenes and hate Tadase. I don't hate him but respect him, but don't worry this is NOT a Tadamu fanfic and it will be Amuto all the way.**

**Me: Hihi:) New update. I realised I haven't done any POV on Rima, Utau and Yaya so this will be it:). Comment on who you want me to do next, for now, on with Rima!**

**Rima: *grumble grumle* stupid idiot I hate that purple headed freak and yet you still pair us up!**

**Me: Come on, we all know you love him, no point denying anymore Rima.**

**Rima: You are so mean. *cries***

**Me: On another note, thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate your support :D**

**Rima: Jerk. *stops crying***

**ME: Right back at you :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Memories Remain**

**Rima POV**

I felt extremely pissed at Amu. She didn't even tell us Tadase was transferring in until a few minutes ago when we walked in! I feel like she is distancing herself from us, like she doesn't trust us anymore. I was about to complain more but then I realised what I was thinking and sighed, where were these thoughts coming from?! I must have eaten something wrong. Amu would never betray or stray away from us; she was probably busy these few days and couldn't tell us or spend enough time with us. She has been our friend since forever, she was always there when we needed her, and she cares for us more than anyone in the world.

I started to feel better but still decided to question Amu about this before the teacher came so I made my way to Amu's desk. When I reached there, I found Utau and Yaya already there grilling her.

"Amu! Why didn't you tell us Tadase was transferring over earlier?!" Utau demanded fiercely.

"And you just disappeared this morning, we were so worried!" Yaya said, pouting angrily.

Amu looked at us calmly and said, "I was just informed about Tadase coming to school THIS morning on my way to school and I was called out by those idiots last night."

I frowned, we all knew who 'those idiots' referred to but we still couldn't understand why she hated them so much. She told us they took away something precious of hers and she refused to forgive them for that. But when I tried to remember WHAT that precious thing was I couldn't and she refused to tell us more. But I was still relieved that she wasn't withholding information from us.

Suddenly, I heard lots of squeals so I turned and saw Ikuto entering the classroom with a bunch of fangirls trailing after him like little puppies. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Amu who was glaring in Ikuto's direction.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I asked.

It seemed to slap her out of her thoughts because she faced me with a pained smile and said, "Nothing."

I glared at her suspiciously. But just then the teacher came in and ordered us back to our seats. I reluctantly dragged myself back and sat down.

The class went on for awhile, suddenly Amu asked to be excused and left. I sent her a questioning look but she just shook her head and left.

Was Amu really hiding something from us? Why is that purple headed freak so familiar? Why won't Amu tell us anything? Did she really not trust us anymore? Why is she acting in front of us when she usually doesn't hide anything? All these questions swirled in my head and made me giddy; maybe I was looking into things too much. I heard some buzzing around my ears like an angry fly was trying to make me deaf.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and whisper, "Mashiro-san, the teacher's calling you."

I looked to the front and saw that the voice was right, the teacher was glaring at me pointedly while calling my name.

"Mashiro-san, would you care to answer this question instead of daydreaming?" she asked, rather pissed, and pointed to the complicated math sum on the board.

"Yes, teacher," I said then got up and walked to the board.

I picked up the piece of chalk and began the sum. Within six seconds the answer was written down in perfect handwriting and working with the right answer.

The teacher examined the answer critically and said grudgingly, "Good work Mashiro-san but pay attention in class next time."

I bowed and apologised before walking back to my seat.

I turned to my side to thank Utau then I remembered she wasn't sitting beside me. So instead I turned and faced the guy who was staring at me on the first day.

I managed to cover my surprise with a sweet smile as I said, "Thank you."

He blushed such a deep red colour that it looked like someone had perhaps sprayed his tan skin with red paint. I giggled a little; he looked kind of cute like that. Very cute, but not my type.

For some reason, I felt someone's strong presence and I turned to see Nagihiko giving Fuyuki a glare.

I looked at him. What was his problem? He must have realised I was staring at him because he stared back at me. When I looked into his hazel eyes I saw a wild look in them, no a jealous look, when he stared back into mine.

I held his gaze for awhile and felt a shock go through my body. Then, I blacked out.

_Flashback_ **(Normal POV)**

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!" a short blonde girl yelled. Her maggie-like blonde hair flew behind her like a shadow as she chased after a guy with long violet hair as he constantly eluded her.

Finally, she successfully grabbed onto his shirt but tripped and there was a flash of yellow and purple as they tumbled down the slope.

When they stopped, they realised that they had landed in a meadow. Miles and miles of beautiful flowers stretched across them as they swayed gently with the breeze, the colours of the flowers splattered across the bright green grass making it look like a scene out of fairytale books.

The two lovers laid side by side, panting from all the running. Her golden locked mixed with his violet ones in the middle of them, like paint on a palette as the artist tried to mix them.

She was lightly flushed from all the running and her warm breath turned to mist due to the cool winter's air as she breathed in and out to calm her heartbeat. Her arms were spread out in a star position as she relaxed.

The hazel eyed boy laid next to her, propped up on one arm to see her face. A small smile was obvious on his features as he stared lovingly at the blonde beside him. His eyes shimmered and his nose was slightly red from the cold air.

"Na-gi-hi-ko, stop looking at me or I'll whack you," Rima said in a threatening tone.

"Been there, done that," he muttered softly, but Rima still heard him and gave him a death glare before she tried to turn away. But before she could move much, she felt pain tugging at her skull and she cried out. She laid back down to stop the pain then turned to face the problem, their hair was entangled in a sea of yellow and purple.

Nagihiko cringed and said, "Careful there Rima-chan or you are going to pull out our hair."

Rima grumbled, "Stupid hair," as Nagihiko began to work on the mess.

After a good half an hour of screaming, hitting and untangling, Nagihiko was finally done. And Rima stood up about to leave.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Nagihiko said cheekily.

Rima turned to him and they started to argue again.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Rima POV**

I began to open my eyes and was greeted by harsh lighting. Black spots began to dance before me as my vision started to clear a little. I heard someone faintly calling my name, Amu. Yes it was her; the flash of pink confirmed my suspicion. When did she get back?

I tried to activate my powers and saw a gold and ghost blue aura, Utau and Yaya. But as I scanned the crowd again, I saw aura's of blue, red, green and purple. My brain started to work again, the element Angels? No it couldn't be. I calmed down then tried to pint point a face to the auras. Okay, guy with midnight blue hair...Ikuto. Brown-red spiky hair, Kukai. Green hair, wears glasses, Kairi. Purple hair. hazel eyes, very close. Wait, very close? My brain finally started to fully work again and when I saw Nagihiko hovering over me. I blinked a few times, turned red, screamed and slapped him.

"Ow, Rima-chan that hurt. But at least your feeling okay...you just suddenly blacked out everybody was worried," Nagihiko said and rubbed his hand print stain on his pale cheek. I stared at him in shock.

He looked like he wanted to say more but I had already fled the room.

I was running down the corridors but I felt that my movements had suddenly become very sluggish, like I was trying to run through a thick pile mud. I felt a breeze pass by me and I saw Amu standing there, her majestic wings spread out behind her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a light frown was etched on her face. She waved her hand and I could move again, but when I looked around everything was frozen in place. Time spell huh? She must want to catch me pretty badly.

"Rima, are you okay?" she asked, worried. Her wings were moving and keeping her off the ground.

"Yes," I said.

"Rima, what's wrong?" she asked, still slightly levitating.

"Nothing," I said and turned my head to the side not wanting to meet her eyes.

She sighed, her wings folded and she landed gracefully on her feet. "Let me rephrase, that what did you remember?"

My head shot up at this. How did Amu know I remembered something?

"How-" I began but was immediately cut off by her.

"No questions, tell Utau and Yaya to meet me at the rooftop after school," she said.

Before I could process it, her wings sprouted and she flew off. Time started again

* * *

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Song For You

**Me: Hihi:) these few part will be mostly flashbacks so bear with me...I wonder if anyone actually reads this section though :(**

**Amu: Probably not**

**Me: *cries in a corner***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Song For You**

**Utau's POV**

I was a little troubled by Amu's constant evasion. I could feel that she was telling the truth but was still holding something back from us. I sighed and settled down on the base of a tree. Lies and truth all mixed together, spinning around in my head. How much truth was actually in her lie? It was constantly buzzing at me and irritating the hell out of me. I kept thinking and soon fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw a guy staring back down at me. He had bluish violet eyes and hair as black as night, he had a a tan complexion and wore our school uniform **(A/N: oh what you thought it was Kukai? :P)**. I blushed a little at the close contact and tried to stabilize myself.

"Are you okay, Hoshina-san?" he said, his voice kind and gentle.

I nodded my head and stood up shakily, and then I remembered, how did he know my name? I glared at him suspiciously and looked closer at him his eyes weren't bluish violet, he was wearing blue contacts! Purple is made with blue and red. Red, red eyes, black hair. Oh my god.

"Akanoko," I whispered, shocked.

He smirked up at me, his whole facade dropped to reveal the monster he was.

"Hello Hoshina Utau, it's nice to finally meet the Sun Angel again," he said, but he wasn't speaking Japanese anymore but rather the language of Angels. Amu would sometimes speak that when we were discussing serious topics so as not to be overheard. Only the Celestial and Eternity Angels knew of this language, but apparently he did too.

"How did you find me and how do you even know this language?" I questioned in the same tongue.

He smiled up at me and said, "You have always been interesting Sun Angel, but I still prefer Amu over you."

I glared up at him and said, "I'm not fighting for your attention! And besides, Like Amu will fall for a creep like you."

He grinned fearfully and said, "Oh and why is that?"

"For one thing you destroyed our home and almost killed us!" I snapped.

"Is that really all? Don't you think Amu would have had a boyfriend by now? The pretty girl she is," he said off handedly.

I opened my mouth to question him but he melted into the shadow, quite literally.

I sighed and sat down, tired of all the lies and confusion.

Sighing again, I stood up and took a deep breath, then I began.

_**In the empty stage**_  
_**the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.**_  
_**Just like yesterday, tomorrow will**_  
_**not come again...I've realized it...**_

I remembered standing on the stage, it was snowing, a Christmas party. Everybody was gathered around as I sang.

I could see Amu there, her pink hair making her stand out more than the rest. She donned a sleeveless dark blue mermaid gown. It hugged her body perfectly, showing off her hour glass figure, then, it started to fan out around her knee area. Around the loose area, many crystals were placed so that it looked like stars in the sky. Her dress swept across the floor and covered her feet, but I knew she was wearing a pair of silver heels. She had never liked heels but she made an exception because I begged her to. She wore a light amount of make up which I forced her to, she didn't wear her transformation necklace but rather kept it in her purse and wore a lock shaped necklace. She tied half her hair up and curled the ends of it. All in all, Amu looked the most beautiful among us though she dressed the plainest, hell I had to force her in the damn thing. If it was up to her she would appear in a dress with pants underneath. Guys flocked her but she smiled politely and turned them down, her date seemed to be getting jealous of all Amu's admires because he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I don't know why, but when I saw the blue haired man pull her closer closer, I felt jealous of Amu.

The next person I saw was Yaya, and for once her caramel hair wasn't tied in pigtails but rather in a high ponytail with a huge, white, satin bow that was littered with pink stars. Like Amu's, Yaya's hair was lightly curled at the end to give off a feminine vibe. She wore a baby pink dress that hugged her top and loosened at the waist, it had frilled sleeves that were white in colour. The dress fell to her knees in cute cream coloured frills. Resting on her feet were white high heeled ballerina shoes** (A/N: You know the ones with lots of ribbons?)** that had a red rose on the front. As for makeup, she applied a bright pink lip gloss with a light blush, the mascara on her eyes made them pop and she wore a blend of white and pink eye shadow which looked perfect on her. Her transformation necklace was also stored away in her purse and replaced by a pink sapphire shaped as a teardrop and lined with silver. She was clinging on to a blushing green hair bespectacled man.

Finally, after much searching, I saw Rima. She was the shortest and therefore the hardest to spot. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and her favourite black hair band rested on it. She wore a short black cocktail dress. It had no straps but black feathers that were sprayed with silver dust acted as a single sleeve for the dress. The dress hugged her figure and stopped about an inch above her knees, accenting it, the dress also had silver dust sprayed all over it. She wore black high heels that had silver straps to increase her height. Her makeup was done so that she would look more mature, rouge coloured her already pink lips and black eyeliner and mascara made her eyes bigger and more doll like, a light metallic silver eye shadow was placed on her eyes too. She, too, had kept her transformation necklace in her purse and replaced it with a silver Sakura necklace. A guy with long violet hair had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked through the crowd.

I wore a white evening gown and my hair was done in its usual two pig tail style except this time it was braided with white and gold ribbons. The dress was somewhat Juliet style with it's tight fitting top and loose skirt, gold ribbons criss-crossed as a pattern on the skirt. Gold lace lined the sleeves and hem of my dress. The dress left my shoulders bare and the sleeves hugged my forearm before it spread out at my elbows and came to my wrist. The dress covered my shoes and swished along the floor as I walked. Hidden beneath the dress was a pair of gold high heeled sandals, the straps were dotted with crystals, but not too much till it looked to overwhelmed. My make up was done the most extravagant with gold teardrop like stickers pasted by the side of my eyes **(A/N: Like the makeup Taylor Swift had in Teardrops On My Guitar)**. White and silver glitter was also applied and mascara and eyeliner enhanced my eyes. A light red blush was applied and I, too, wore rouge. I kept my transformation necklace on because the gold wings matched with the dress.

_**The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but**_  
_**I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!**_

I scanned the crowd, there was someone missing, someone important. I could_ feel _it.

_**I'll change into a brand new me!**_  
_**I bring out my courage**_  
_**without being ashamed!**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**I will always sing**_  
_**so that it'll reach you!**_

I scanned the crowd again, there he was, in his white tuxedo, grinning up at me, giving me confidence to do this. Suddenly, it didn't matter that the blue haired man was holding on Amu anymore all that mattered was he was there. Although I couldn't see him clearly I knew he was the one.

_**I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,**_  
_**don't give up on me, you've waited for me!**_

He would wait; after all he is the only one that would after all.

_**I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,**_  
_**but now I release my chains of deceit.**_

He showed me how to smile again, how to have fun and relax while keeping my work in balance.

_**The affection in my nostalgic memories**_  
_**opened my eyes and**_  
_**I've become more honest!**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**I open my heart!**_

I could open up the most when I was with him. He would always cheer me up one way or another.

_**Now,**_  
_**I'll change into a brand new me!**_  
_**I bring out my courage**_  
_**and continue to shine!**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**My Heartful Song**_  
_**I will always sing**_  
_**so that it'll reach you!**_

I looked up at him and sang my heart out. I will sing forever if that's how long it took for it to reach him. I became someone different thanks to him.

I finished my song and collapsed onto the floor in hysterical sobs. I could feel tears pouring down my face mercilessly. They refused to stop and kept streaming down my face.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Thinking it was Akanoko I said coldly in while trying to wipe the tears away, "Get lost Akanoko."

"Well I'm not this Akanoko guy, but if you want me to get lost I will," a familiar voice said.

"Kukai,' I said emotionlessly, not even turning around, I was too busy trying to keep myself from crying or breaking down.

"Can I sit down?" he asked and when I gave no answer he shrugged and sat down beside me.

He gave no indication of me crying but rather he said playfully, "Who's Akanoko? You're boyfriend? Or perhaps an ex?"

I glared at him and snapped, "That guy is a jerk, don't you dare accuse me of being in a relationship with that devil!"

He rose his hands in surrender, "Just asking."

Then, he looked genuinely curious as he asked, "Was he the guy you were chatting with just now? Oh and what language were you speaking? I know most but I didn't understand a word you were saying..." he trailed off.

I refused to answer and after a few minutes of awkward silence he gave up and said, "You have a nice voice."

I blushed, he heard that?

"You sound a lot like that 90's singer, what was her name again? Ah! Melody Star** (A/N: Hoshina Utau means Star Song so I'll just call her Melody)**!" Kukai said and grinned victoriously.

I froze. I sounded like her cause I was her, I pretended to be a singer, actress and models in some of the old lives I led, Amu, Yaya and Rima too. But every time we would change our names and looks because it was easy to be traced if we didn't want any complications. Melody Star was a American Singer and it was easily pulled off with my blonde hair, the only thing I changed was my eyes colour. Shit, what if he found out?

"Ah but she died in a car crash and had black eyes not purple," he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

There was a few minutes of silence before I sighed and said calmly, "Yes that guy is Akanoko, no he's not my boyfriend I hate him. As for the language I was speaking it was Japanese I have no idea what you heard."

"Oh," he said dumbly, though I could tell he wasn't really buying the Japanese thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you cry after you sang?" he asked, turning to face me.

I stared straight ahead, not wanting to face him. I debated to myself on whether or not to tell him, a part of me wanted to spill the beans to him but another part of me wanted me to keep it to myself or he'll think I'm crazy.

Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever you prefer, the stress was too great and I told him, "For some reason whenever I sung this song, I would feel sad and start to cry," I saw the look he was giving me and glared at him from the corner of my eyes, "I wasn't some sort of M for doing this but it helped me," I continued.

"With?" he asked.

"When I sing, I remember things I have forgotten, something that was precious to me, no," I corrected myself, "someone not something."

I swore I saw him tense from the corner of my eyes so I turned and looked at him weirdly and opened my mouth to ask something but then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned. Rima was standing behind me, her face an emotionless mask.

Her eyes flickered to Kukai for a second then she said in our Ancient Language, "Amu wants us to meet her at the rooftop after school today. She didn't say why."

With that, she walked off.

"There's that funny language again," Kukai said.

"I don't know what you mean," I denied, "It is Japanese after all."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Let's go," he said and stood up.

I nodded my head and stood up also.

"Last one to class is a rotten egg?" he asked playfully.

"You're on," I grinned and we sped off.

* * *

**The song is called my heartful song by Nana Mizuki.**

**It was longer this time cause I was having fun describing their outfits :D**


	14. Chapter 13: A Sweet Treat

**Me: Hihi :) sorry for the late update, i was working on some other story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Sweet Treat**

**Yaya's POV**

I ran out of the school building crying. Not the loud obnoxious cries you would usually hear from me but really sad sobs.

Some of the boys in my class had called me stupid and attention hogging. In all my years I have never been called bad names, at least not to my face. I had started crying and they started I call me even worse names.

Amu had immediately stopped being absorbed in her book and comforted me. Soon, Rima, Utau and, to my surprise, Kairi were by my side too.

When Amu was sure I was in good hands, she stood up and made her way to the boys.

She smiled at them sweetly and said, "Were you the ones who was bullying Yaya?"

Captivated by her angelic smile, they nodded dumbly.

Then, she punched them square in the guts and with a growl she said darkly, "Don't you dare mess with my friends again or I'll make sure you have a nice long stay in the hospital, got it?" the boys clutched their stomachs while nodding and rushed out of the classroom.

Before Amu could stop me, I ran out of the class too. The teacher at a meeting and it was free period so no one controlled me as I did so. I ran because it was so embarrassing to be crying in front of everyone.

When I reached a safe distance, I spread out my wings and took flight. It felt nice and comforting to have my wings near me. I kept flying until I reached something that caught my eyes, an ice cream truck. I landed somewhere where people won't spot me and immediately rushed over wanting to buy the comfort food.

Then, I realised something, I left my wallet in class. I sighed; I guess no ice cream for me.

I was about to walk to somewhere else when someone called out, "Yuiki-san!"

I turned and saw Kairi standing there. His green hair was dishevelled, his glasses were falling off and his face was flushed. Did he chase me here? How the hell did he get here so fast?

"Yuiki-san, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he cried, obviously worried.

I glared at him, not really in the best of moods, "First, what are you doing here? Second, how the hell did you find me? And third, I thought I told you to call me Yaya? So what is with the 'Yuiki-san'?" I asked furiously.

He looked surprised at my mood and then bowed, "Sorry, how about I buy you ice cream to make up for it?" he asked hopefully.

Stars danced in my eyes and I jumped up and down, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

Some people walking gave me a smile and I was confused, what were they smiling about.

"Ano, Yaya?" Kairi said carefully, a light blush evident on his cheek, "I think that they think that I am proposing to you and you said yes..." he trailed off.

I blushed a little then remembered the ice cream, I looked at him with my famous puppy dog eyes, "Can we pwease get the ice cream now?" I begged.

He sighed and nodded his head. I smiled and we made our way to the truck.

"Green tea ice cream, single scoop, in a cone," we said simultaneously.

We looked at each other in surprise. After a few moments, I burst into pearls of laughter, who knew we wanted the same ice cream?

The female cashier smiled at us and then handed us our order. We then proceeded to the table to eat the yummy treat.

I licked my ice cream happily, feeling much better. It was green tea flavoured, not something I would usually eat but I had the sudden urge to eat it. It tasted comforting to me somehow. It was kind of ironic; the tartness of the green tea was not usually how one would describe comfort.

I was in my own little world when suddenly I remembered something.

"Nee, Kairi?" I called.

He nodded his head and I continued, "Umm, have we met before?" I asked shyly.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between us before he answered, "I'm not sure Yaya. But you do look familiar."

I sighed; I guess he was in the dark too huh?

We ate while chatting with each other about our life before we met each other. It seemed strange how we communicated so easily, like we were best friends chatting over tea.

Then, a thought struck me, "Ahhh! We have to go back; I don't want Kairi to get into trouble for skipping school!" I exclaimed and began wolfing down my ice cream frantically. Kairi had already finished his and looked rather shocked by my sudden outburst.

"It's okay Yui-ah-Yaya, Hinamori-san told the teacher already," he said and tried to calm me down.

I sighed in relief, my mistake, thanks to the fact there was food in my mouth, I started to choke.

"Yaya!" Kairi exclaimed and immediately tried to help me by patting my back.

I started to feel better but something felt weird. I could FEEL the magic coursing through my veins and I even heard Kairi mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like a spell.

After a few more seconds, I was completely fine. I stood up shakily and gave him a small smile, "Arigatou, Kairi," I said gratefully.

"Nee, Kairi," I said, still abut wobbly, "Are you an Angel?" I asked.

He stared at me in pure shock. A few moments passed and nothing changed.

"I'm just joking Kairi. You don't have to take everything so seriously," I said while giving a nervous chuckle.

He looked up at me with, was that relief? And smiled slightly.

A flash memory passed and left me with a shock. I saw Kairi in full angel form with his green wings spread out behind him. He was smiling down at me and holding out his hand

I heard a cry from behind me and was jolted out of my thoughts, "Yaya!" well actually three cries.

I saw Amu, Utau and Rima making their way to me, all of them had a worried look written all over their face. I smiled; they cared so much for me.

"Amu-chii! Utau-Onee Chan! Rima-tan!" I cried out and ran over to hug them.

"Yaya! Are you alright?" I nodded my head while bouncing on the balls of my feet.

The tear streaks had been wiped clean and a happy smile covered my face so eventually they relaxed.

"Let's go back to school okay?" Amu said.

I nodded my head and Utau and Rima ushered me back towards the building.

"Amu asked us to meet her on the rooftop after school," Rima and Utau said. I nodded head and we walked.

"Are you coming Kairi?" I heard Amu ask.

He nodded his head and walked along with Amu. And we made our way back to the school.

* * *

***Ano= Um**

**Amu-chii= Amu**

**Utau-onee chan= big sister Utau**

**Rima-tan= Rima**


	15. Chapter 14: Choices

**Me: Hihi! I know that this is late but I had two days of camp, a full day open house plus and outing with my friends, so I have been very busy...**

**Amu: Just get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Choices**

**Amu's POV**

The bell rang as the teacher gathered up her materials. The class greeted her as she walked off then went into a frenzy packing up their belongings. It was my only class without Rima, Utau and Yaya so I took my time to pack up my stuff.

"Amu-chan," Tadase called out, already standing by the door waiting for me.

"Ah, gomen," I said. I forgot he was in class with me.

I flashed him a quick smile before turning back to pack my things and then ran over to him.

His face was a little red so I asked, worried, "Tadase-kun, are you okay? You're face is red you might be having a fever," I placed my hand on his forehead but he wasn't running a temperature.

"Ah, it's nothing Amu-chan, let's go," he said nervously and grabbed my hand as we walked off.

I could hear whispers as we walked thought the hallway, hands still intertwined.

"Nee, do you think Tadase-sama and Amu-sama are dating?" one girl asked.

"Aww, I wanted to ask Hinamori-san to the dance too," a guy said, obviously sad.

"Me too," another sighed.

I sighed, not again with the rumours. And I completely forgot about the winter's ball too!

Tadase must have noticed my distress because he asked, "Are you okay, Amu-chan?"

"Un," I said and smiled again.

His cheeks tinted with pink again and I looked at him, confused.

"Well it's now or never," he muttered to himself and I looked at him even more confused than before.

"A-Amu-chan," he said. Did he just stutter?

"W-will you go to the dance with me?" he asked shyly.

It took awhile for my brain to process that. Was he asking me to the ball?

I must have stayed silent longer than I thought because he said, "Ah, never mind. if you don't want to go it's okay," he looked absolutely crestfallen as he said that and he suddenly found the cover of his bag very interesting as he fiddled with it.

I shook my head feverishly and said, "I would love to go with you but I don't think I want to go to prom. I'm not really into all this party things. Sorry."

He smiled up sadly and said, "It's okay."

"Tadase-kun, I have to meet Rima, Utau and Yaya about the, um, memory thing so you go ahead first," I said, while playing with the hem of my skirt nervously.

He nodded and then I sped off towards the roof.

When I got there the girls were already sitting down on the floor looking rather impatient and nervous.

"So what is it you need to talk to us about Amu?" Rima said, getting straight to the point.

I sighed. I was seriously dreading this conversation. What if they hated me because I took away their memories? What if they never want to speak to me again?

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head as I said as calmly as I could, "I understand that you'll have been remembering things about Nagi, Kairi and Kukai right?" I paused to give them time to soak in the information.

"Well, you do know them," I said hesitantly and bit my lip.

There was a look of bewilderment on their faces so I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my ever raging nerves.

"You knew each other from very long ago but I took away your memories about each other," I blurted out and soon the whole story came pouring out of my mouth. Everything about how we were endangering our planet and how the Universal Keepers gave me a choice on whether to keep the memories and live in pain or take them away from them and let them maybe have a chance at life again. When I was done I looked at them nervously and pulled on my sleeve, letting them process everything.

"I can return it to you, let you sort out your emotions, then decide if you want to keep them and give the boys their memories back too or erase your memories. But you must decide as a whole because if one wants to remember you all will eventually. If you wish, I will use all my powers to weave the chain so thick none of you will even have the faintest memories of each other and we will move somewhere far away. I would have done that from the start but I want to give you a choice and it also requires a lot of power. I could be sleeping for centuries just to recover," I explained to them.

"Amu," Utau said her voice cautious.

"I'll understand if you hate me. I did take away your memories after all. And I took away your love too; all because I couldn't do my damn job right. If I had just paid more attention we wouldn't be in this mess," I was rambling now and it just went on and on.

Finally I stopped and we were enveloped into a thick blanket of silence.

"Amu, we won't hate you. How could we? It wasn't your fault and we know you did what you felt would hurt us the least, and we thank you for that," Utau said and hugged me tight.

Tears I didn't even know I was holding came gushing out.

"You've been carrying this for too long Amu. Thank you for being so strong for us," Rima said and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Amu-chii, I'm sorry that you had to bear the burden by yourself," Yaya said and cried along with me.

They were being so supportive of me despite what I did. And they were right, I have been holding it in for so long and bottled it up that now it exploded.

After what seemed like eons, I finally calmed down and said, "So, what's your decision?"

They looked at each other for a brief moment then said, "We want our memories back. Then we will see if we want to keep them or forget."

I nodded my head and stood up shakily. I lifted my hands up and chanted the spell. A glow radiated around me for awhile, then three spheres of energy went into their foreheads and a symbol flashed on their forehead, for Utau the sun, for Rima the moon and for Yaya a star.

They blinked a few times and their eyes widen as the memories flooded back. Soon, their knees buckled and they fainted. I sighed and sat down; it was going to take awhile before they can wake up.

I blinked back more tears and gazed up to the sky. Should I give Ikuto his memories back or not? I didn't want to force anything on him, but I wanted him back. What a selfish thought. I sighed again, and then decided a good long flight to think about things would do me some good and so I flew off.

It was so hard to say goodbye, not only to Ikuto but to the other elemental Angels too as I was very close to all them in the past. Kukai was like an older brother to me, Nagi a best friend, Kairi was always dependable, and Ikuto was my love.

I want him back and keeping him away isn't doing either of us any good. But then again putting us together wasn't doing the world any good. I put the world before myself last time but this time I wanted to put myself first. Ikuto was going to remember if his friends did but I didn't want him too. It would just make my life more complicated then it already is.

'But happier,' one part of me said.

I shook my head and told that part to shut up.

I flew round and round as the air cleared my fuzzy head. My happiness or the world's safety? It spun around in my head and I finally came to a conclusion, I will give it one more shot. And so, I flew back to the rooftop.

When I came back, I saw them standing up with their arms crossed and looking at me with a very pissed expression.

"Hinamori Amu! You left us on the roof with no access down!" Rima screamed.

"We couldn't even transform to fly down!" Utau screeched.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that the spell would temporarily disable your magic," I said sheepishly.

Utau looked right about to murder me but then cooled down and said, "Just get us home, my head hurts."

I nodded my head and casted a spell such that they were encased in a air bubble, then we flew towards home.

* * *

**Utau's POV**

My head was pounding and my throat felt like sandpaper, it was like I had recovered from a bad hangover. I immediately ran towards the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. Rima and Yaya followed my suit and grabbed a glass. I chugged down the cool drink then turned to face Amu. A small frown was seen on her face but when she saw me look at her the frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile.

"I want you to give Kukai his memories back," I said more confidently than I felt.

She glanced at Rima and Yaya both who looked uncertain about their decision. "Utau, you might want to wait and re think it over. So far you have only remembered the _good_ memories and the bad ones have yet to come. Just wait a few moments, Rima and Yaya are already starting to experience them," she explained.

Just she said those words a pounding started in my head as more of the memories flooded back. I felt nauseated and sat down to slow my heartbeat, I could feel it pounding through my ribcage as the ground spun. I wanted to rush to the bathroom but I could barely stand.

"Here, drink this," I heard a muffled voice said as a glass was handed to me and I gratefully took it.

I could see a pink blur walking around to room giving what looks like drinks to Rima and Yaya too. I gingerly brought the cup to my lips and sipped from it, as soon as it touched my mouth, I started to feel a warm sensation spreading through me. My vision started to clear and my headache stopped. By the time I was done with the glass I was feeling a whole lot better.

The memories weren't pleasant, I'll give you that. I saw our first fight and how bad it was, I also saw our worst fight in which we refused to speak with each other or be in the same room for over a month. I winced; it hurt my heart thinking of it.

"I want to give Nagi his memories back," Rima's voice rang out.

"Yaya-chii also wants to give Kairi-koi his memories back," Yaya declared.

They all looked at me as I thought about it. Finally I said, "My decision remains as before."

Amu smiled up at us then she spread out her wings, "Well then, let's go!" she exclaimed and flew out of our window.

I grinned and too took flight.

'Wait for me Kukai!'


	16. Chapter 15: More Lies

**Me: Hihi! Sorry for the late update!**

**Amu: You always sat that...**

**Me: Hehe**

**Me: I have something for you'll to read**

**Spells in their order of from the one which needs the most magic to the least (in general)**

**1. Life spells (e.g. Immortality spells, Revival spells, etc.)**

**2. Memory Spells (e.g. Remember spells)**

**3. Transportation Spells (e.g. Teleportation)**

**4. Sleep Spells**

**5. Defense Spells (e.g. barriers)**

**6. Combat Spells (e.g. Fire blast) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: More Lies**

**Amu's POV**

We flew towards the mansion and I broke into a huge smile, soon I would be able to give Ikuto his memories back and get my friends back together with their loved ones. I was about to somersault in the air when suddenly my cell phone rang. I sighed. I knew I was going to get this call sooner or later but I hoped it would be later.

I pressed the accept button and placed the phone an inch away from my ear, "Hello?" I said tentatively.

"HINAMORI AMU. YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR I WILL GET YOU HERE PERSONALLY!" Suu yelled. She maybe the kindest of the lot but when you get her mad she was like a devil.

"I'll go when I finish," I answered stubbornly.

"AM-" Suu began but was cut off as a new voice came on the line.

"Amu-chan, I understand. Finish your business and then we'll talk," Dia said calmly, and almost remorsefully.

I clicked the end button before turning back to the girls who were staring at me weirdly. I sweat-dropped and managed a grin at them before continuing towards our destination.

"What was that Amu?" Utau asked, curious.

"Nothing," I said nervously.

We flew in silence toward their house.

Out of the blue, Rima asked, "Did anyone actually inform them we are going over? I don't want unnecessary surprises," she deadpanned.

I laughed nervously and scratched my head, "I forgot about that..."

Utau sighed and shook her head, and then she took out her cell phone and waved it in the air, her last message with Kukai on it. It read, 'I'm coming over with my friends. Don't be to shock when you see us.'

"As blunt as ever Utau," I mumbled.

She glared at me and said, "At least I think ahead."

I stuck my tongue out at her as we landed on their porch. I didn't notice the guys were there until Kukai stuttered out, "You-you are Angels?!"

"Didn't I tell you not to be too surprised?" Utau murmured.

"How could I not be surprised?! You are ANGELS! And Celestial and Eternity Angels no doubt about that judging by your wings!" Kukai exclaimed and waved his hands around frantically.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; this was going to be one long day.

Ikuto and Nagi stood there dumbfounded while Kairi merely sighed and said, "Anyways, let's go inside. It's late, how about some snacks?"

I smiled at Kairi gratefully as Yaya leaped up and down at the possibility of cakes and cookies. I was about to go in when Kairi called me to stay outside for awhile.

"Hinamori-san, I'm not really clear on the details but I know that we are all connected somehow. I figure that Nagihiko and Mashiro-san were dating, Yaya and I were dating and that Kukai and Hoshina-san were dating, is this accurate so far?" he asked and looked at me pointedly.

I nodded, not really surprised. Kairi was always the smartest of the lot; I would have been shocked if he_ didn't_ know.

"But I don't understand between you and Ikuto," he looked up at me for an explanation.

I shook my head and said dejectedly, "Neither do I Kairi. Oh and please call me Amu not Hinamori-san, we have known each other for very long," I smiled at him and we went into the house.

As soon as I entered the mansion I was swarmed by Ikuto who demanded to know what Kairi and I had talked about. And, of course, I ignored him and asked everyone to sit down.

I was nervous, they all stared at me expectantly as I took a breath and the words stared to flow out of my mouth. I didn't stumble nor stutter once as my outer character took it's place. When I was done, a look of shock was evident on the guys faces, even Kairi seemed surprised.

"So?" I said, I winced at how harsh I sounded but kept my composure.

The silence was deafening but thankfully Nagi saved me, "Honestly I don't know what to think of this but I'm sure you had no choice but to remove our memories. And I would like them back," he said playfully.

I smiled at him and soon the boys answers came out.

"Me too, I want to know why I was dating blondie over here" Kukai said teasingly to the eldest blonde who glared at him.

"I want mine back too," Ikuto said calmly and I did my best to ignore him.

"You already know my answer," Kairi said.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. Girls step back," I commanded as I began the spell.

The symbols of water, fire, air and earth burned on their foreheads a few seconds before they collapsed.

Utau immediately caught Kukai with ease while Yaya struggled to hold Kairi up and Rima even tried to hold Nagi up but it resulted in her tumbling to the floor too. As for me, I let Ikuto hit the floor.

'Pay back for all the times you teased me,' I thought and huffed. I left Ikuto on the floor and turned to help Rima with Nagi.

Utau rolled her eyes at me and settled Kukai on one of the couches before helping Yaya and then picking Ikuto up.

The girls sat beside their lovers and I, refusing to sit next to Ikuto, sat on their spare couch.

"What are we going to do with you Amu?" Utau asked and shook her head disapprovingly, and I just stuck my tongue out at her again.

I felt a little light headed after casting the spells. Doing the remember spell on seven people in a day wasn't easy.

I was about to get up and get a drink when Rima handed me a cup of hot cocoa, "Here. We know the spell is tiring, don't try to hide it from us Amu." she said gentle and wrapped my hand around the cup.

I smiled at her gratefully and sipped the drink, feeling better.

A few seconds of silence enveloped us before Yaya broke it.

"Do you think they will accept us again?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. They loved you guys a lot," I said with absolute confidence.

"Hey, Amu?" Utau called out suddenly and I nodded my head.

"Can you make the drink you made back at home? You know the one that makes the headaches go away?" she asked, rather embarrassed.

I grinned and asked, "For Kukai I presume?"

"Oh shut up," she muttered.

"Come, I'll show you how to make it," I said and dragged all of them into the kitchen.

"It's quite simple really. Just juice some strawberries and melt some chocolate. Then, get cream and mix it with the strawberries and then mix in the chocolate!" I explained.

They were soon done with their drinks and brought them out. I had unintentionally made a cup to show them how to do it. I sighed and placed the cup next to Ikuto and waited for him to wake up, it should be any minute now.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and picked it up reluctantly, "Hello?"

"Amu, please come over now," Dia said. Her tone was nice but something told me no arguments will be tolerated.

I hung up and turned to the girls with a grim expression on my face, "I have to go, I'll leave you to sort things out with your boyfriends okay?" I said and flew off.

When I reached the place, I was dead beat. The spell really took a number on me. I opened the door and entered, not even bothering to knock.

"Amu-chan," Dia greeted and I nodded curtly at her direction.

"If you have called me here to erase their memories again I won't" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No, not that," Ran said, looking rather depressed.

"So what have you called me here for?" I asked.

"To tell you something," Miki said.

A few seconds of silence passed before I said, "Well what is it?"

"Do you remember the day we told you told you to wipe their memories?" Dia asked carefully, as though threading on thin ice.

"How could I not?" I said sarcastically.

"Do you remember the reason?" she continued, ignoring my snarky remark.

"Yes," I said, confused now.

"That was a lie."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**R&R, it would make my day :3**


	17. Chapter 16: Light and Dark

**Me: Hihi :D two update in three days! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Light and Dark**

**Amu's POV**

"That was a lie," Dia's voice rang out through the halls.

"What do you mean it was a lie?" I said disbelievingly. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia may not have been the best mentors but they never lied to me before.

"The world was doing fine, prospering even, with your joyous mood earth was doing well and people even started to believe in Angels again," Dia said softly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, furious.

"I trusted you! And all this time you've been LIEING to me?!" I screamed.

"Amu, please understand," Suu begged.

"Understand what?! That I lost everything based on a lie?" I asked.

"Understand that they were forced to do it because your life was at stake," a voice said from the shadows. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. It sounded awfully familiar.

"Hello again, Eternity Angel," the voice said again as a man stepped out from the shadow.

Black hair gleamed in the light and blood red eyes shone with triumph.

"Akanoko, what the hell are you doing here?" I said, my voice no more than a horse whisper.

"It's nice to see you too," he said sarcastically and stepped forward till his face was inches from my face. I stood frozen in place too shocked to move. He reached and tilted my chin upwards to his face and I let him. It was only when he leaned down to kiss me that I finally snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," I said coldly.

He reached out to try and stroke my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"I said don't touch me," I growled.

He smirked at me and proceeded to Dia. He trailed his finger around her neck and suddenly a knife appear out of nowhere as he pressed it to her throat, blood trickled down her neck and stained her clothes. Dia stiffened and let out a whimper.

"If you really treasure the life of the ones you love, you will obey me," he threatened.

"Leave them alone," I said and took out my bow and arrow.

"Ah, your famous symbols that were crafted by your masters when they were in better health. But do not fret I will release her. But on one condition," he said.

"You are in no position to bargain. I could take you out and with my masters you stand no chance," I said.

"But at the cost of one of your mentors life?" damn, he called my bluff.

I lowered my bow and asked, "What is the condition?"

"Be my girlfriend," he said simply.

"You must be out of that crazy mind of yours! I'd rather fight you!" I got into offense position and chanted a spell till my arrows were set ablaze.

He waved his hand and after a battle of power I finally collapsed and the fire went out.

"We are balanced Amu, good and bad. Our powers were always equal but you are weakened and also Fallen," he said, "You cannot win this fight. Just give up and accept my terms."

"No. I was never pure good not pure evil," I said and stood up, he dropped Dia in shock who ran away to her sisters, "I was always both. You may think you are the representative of evil but you are not. I am. And guess what? When I became a Fallen Angel I gained a new magic," I saw the fear I his eyes and I smirked, "Say hello to the fifth element, void."

A dark sphere shot out from my hands and hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards. He landed in the wall and rocks flew everywhere and cut my cheek and tore my jeans slightly.

"Fire and water, air and earth are all natural opposites. But unlike the other elements, this one has no opposite and is therefore the strongest," I explained and shot him with another one, more rocks and dust.

"I may be weakened Akanoko, but you are still not match for me," another one hit him.

He was bleeding and a bruise was forming on his eye.

"That's not possible! The void magic was lost eons ago when the Angel who possessed it died by his hands!" Ran exclaimed.

"No. The void Angel never disappeared, merely reborn into me. When an Angel falls, they are in a way reborn, so a new magic was given to me," I said while still hitting him. Then, I walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"I have waited very long to do this," I said and punched his face.

"I don't understand! I am the Child of darkness! I am the devil!" he yelled.

"I was confused by this too, but I finally figured out why. The one who attacked us so many eons ago was not you, but rather someone else. You are not the child of darkness, because you _are_ darkness itself. You are the Angel of darkness. Tadase's other half," I said.

"Impossible!" Miki screamed.

"It is not, is it Tadase?" I called out.

"Caught in the act I guess," he said and stepped out from behind the curtains.

"You knew about him did you not?" I asked and shook the black haired boy.

"Yes. I separated myself into Light and Dark because I wanted to be only Light, only good, because I thought you would like me if i was only good," he said and hung his head.

"Light and Dark does not mean good and bad, they are just two parts of one whole. It is how you use your powers that determines good and bad," I explained and lifted his head, "There is nothing to be ashamed about; I know you meant no harm. Though I wished you bound yourself together again before I found out. And I am sorry but you know either way I could never love you the way you love me."

"Now, will you please join yourself together again?" I said teasingly to lighten the mood and passed him Akanoko.

He nodded and recited the spell, their two forms shimmered and joined, at first, half of him was Akanoko while the other half was Tadase. Then, both parts smiled up at me and said, "I love you Amu," and they melted together.

I was faced with a guy with blood red eyes and blonde hair, "Hello Amu-chan."

"So, what do I call you?" I asked.

"Tadase. That is my original name after all," he smiled at me again and this time I smiled back.

"Tadase, we need to talk, but I need to head back to earth first. I need to deal with Ikuto and the rest. Wait for me in my room until I come back okay?" I said seriously and he nodded his head. We left a shocked group of Universal Keepers standing there with their mouths opened as we left the area. I flew to earth while Tadase went to my room. My room in heaven of course.

* * *

**Please review! The reviews you'll left me last time really spurred me to write more so please do! :3**


	18. Chapter 17: Wounds and Scars

**Me: Hihi :D Another update :)**

**Amu: Are you really so free?**

**Me: Yepp**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wounds and Scars**

**Amu's POV**

When I reached back to their mansion, Kukai and Utau were having a ramen contest, Yaya was cuddled up to Kairi sleeping while he read a book and Nagi and Rima were bickering, again. Ikuto was pacing around to room and every once in a while he would stop to look out the window.

I passed by a mirror on the way there and saw the mess that I looked. My hair was a mess, my knuckles were slightly bruised and that cut was showing on my face. My lips were bruised and cut and my jeans were torn and there was blood on them. My white shirt was grey and had some minor tears too. And I didn't even notice the huge cut on my arm from the debris. It soaked my shirt with blood and tinged a little. I wasn't going to be able to go down looking like this, they would freak. No chance for any major healing spells to, I was out of energy. So I just used some minor ones to heal the cuts and clean up the blood. The one on my arm was going to have to wait.

I ran to the nearest room as quietly as I could and searched the drawers. Just my luck, they had bandages. I wrapped the wound and thanked that my shirt was long so I could hide it. Then, I brushed my hair and walked into the room as calmly as possible.

"I see all of you'll are feeling better," I said, not to loud because I didn't want to wake Yaya up.

Kukai and Utau stopped their match to look up at me and Kairi closed his book. Although Utau had swallowed her ramen, Kukai's mouth was still stuffed with it and it was truly a amusing sight to see.

"And I take it from the way you are acting you want to keep your memories," I said teasingly.

Kukai put his arm over Utau and thumbs up me, his mouth still full of the noodles. Utau just blushed and muttered 'baka' under her breath.

Kairi nodded his red face and Nagi did the same except he wasn't blushing.

Reluctantly, I turned to the only person who didn't answer and asked, "How about you Ikuto?"

He gave a quick nod but he looked sick. My eyes drifted to the table and sure enough a cup sat there, still full.

I sighed and picked it up, "I'll go and make a new one."

I headed to the kitchen and drank the stuff, it wasn't as good when cold but it still helped me feel more energetic. I proceeded to make another cup but my head still spun and while chopping the strawberries I accidentally cut my hand and I let out a whimper.

Soon, I felt someone take my hand and examine the wound. I looked up and saw it was Ikuto. I blushed at how close he was, when did he get here? He looked worried and grabbed my wounded area by accident and I cried out in pain.

His eyes widen as he spoke, "What's wr-"

But he stopped half way as he rolled up my sleeve and saw the already blood soaked bandage.

"What happened Amu?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing," I said and rolled down my sleeve before healing the knife cut and putting the strawberries in the cup.

"Here," I said and shoved the drink into his hand as I walked out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

I was practically running into the living room and when I reached there, I could barely stand but I managed to somehow and said, "We have to go girls, it's late."

All of them looked depressed at the news (yes even you Rima, and don't deny it you were!).

"You're welcome to stay," Nagi said, "we have extra bedrooms."

I looked at the girls and they looked so hopeful that I couldn't control what I said, "Fine. But I have to get our clothes. And I have to go first, but I'll be back soon I hope. I have an...appointment."

They smiled at me as Nagi said, "No need. You can borrow ours. We have some unused ones in the spare rooms. And be careful."

I nodded my head and the boys showed them to their rooms and I could feel Ikuto's stare piercing through my head as I tried to avoid him and went with them. Kairi was carrying a sleeping Yaya up the stair princess style.

This was going to be a long night.

After I settled in, I took out my wings and flew out the window.

'They're big,' I noted, 'Good for flying out off.'

Their house was no doubt huge but it felt cold and lonely to stay in such a big house. That's why the girls and I decided it was better to stay in a smaller home. My thoughts wandered about as I thought about what to do with the wound. It was bleeding pretty badly and I couldn't heal it. If I went home like this Ikuto would surely confront me. But if I asked Utau, Rima or Yaya when I got home I would worry them for no reason.

My thoughts stopped as I realized something. I have been calling Ikuto's place _home_. I pushed the thought away and concentrated on how to solve the situation. I know! I could ask Tadase to do it for me. I smiled as I landed outside my door and knocked.

"Can I come in?"

"Amu-chan this is your room. I don't think you need to ask permission to come in," came his reply as he chuckled.

I giggled and opened the door. He was sitting on my chair beside the computer. My room was fairly plain with a pink and black theme. I sat down on the bed and signaled for him to do the same.

When he was beside me, I rolled out my sleeve and asked sheepishly, "Do you think you have enough energy to heal this? I'm totally out."

His eyes widen at it and I'll admit, it wasn't a pretty sight. The wound was infected and was turned slightly yellow due to my horrible first aid skill and also dried blood cover it.

"No problem, I've been resting for quite awhile. Though I think you seriously need some first aid lessons Amu-chan," he answered and shook his head.

I blushed in embarrassment as he healed the wound. Soon, it was gone, not even leaving a scratch.

"Thanks," I said gratefully and flexed my arm.

"If you called me here to talk about the splitting thing I am really sorry," he blurted out suddenly.

"No. I called you out because I wanted to ask you something," I stretched out my hand and opened my palm to reveal a scar.

"I was attacked in the alley this morning at school. They used a blade that was able to leave a scar on me. I want to know if Akanoko sent them on me," I asked.

He shook his head furiously, 'No. Definitely not."

I sighed, "I thought so."

"What does that mean?"

I plastered a smile on my face, "Nothing. You may go now. Get some rest."

He nodded hesitantly but left anyways.

When I heard his footsteps trail away I sighed and leaned back on my bed. Whoever sent them was the _real_ leader of the Fallen Angel. And he was out to get me. This could not end well. I concentrated on the scar and with the little energy I had I made the scar fade away. I didn't need another thing for Ikuto to worry his head off for.

I took off my clothes and had a nice warm bath. The bath oil and salts soothed my aching muscles and left me time to think. Who was the one who really attacked us on the winter solstice? Speaking of that, it's coming soon again. Every winter solstice Utau, Rima, Yaya and I would return to the heavens and protect it while all the other Angels would hide somewhere. It was a tiring job to cast all the protection charms but it was for our safety the previous years it was only us and my masters but now I think Tadase can help us. It should make the job easier.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had been in the bath for over an hour. I sighed and stood up from my comfy spot and changed into comfy black long sleeved t-shirt and grey sweats. Then, I took an extra set of clothes and sat on my bed.

I wanted nothing more than to sleep in my comfy room but I promised I'll be back. So I got off my butt and flew back to the mansion and went to my bed instantly and fell asleep. I was vaguely aware of something warm beside me but I was too tired and ignore it, drifting off the dreamland.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

She was so tired that she didn't even notice me in her bed. I was waiting for her to return but feel asleep on her bed. But since I was I light sleeper the second she walked into the room I woke up. I expected her to kick me or punch me but was surprised when she just cuddled next to me and slept.

It felt nice to have her next to me again and I brushed I stray lock of pink hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She suddenly just came closer to me, the nearest warm object, and snuggled next to me. A smile crept onto my face, I am never going to let her live this down.

I gently rolled up her sleeve and inspected it, the wound was gone. I frowned, she couldn't have had the power to heal it judging at how tired she was, so who did it? Could she have moved on and had a boyfriend? It was possible. She and Tadase were like a couple and she was acting rather cold to me lately.

I didn't want to think about it any longer so I let sleep over come me.

* * *

**Please Please Review :3**


	19. Chapter 18: Complications

**Me: Hihi:D Update! I'm sorry if they seem OOC...**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CR-**

**Me: OH ZIP IT WILL YOU!**

**Ikuto: YOU WROTE THESE KINDA THINGS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ZIP IT?!**

**Me: ...**

**Amu: Now you've done it. You made her cry.**

**Me: ...**

**Amu: Forget it this could go on forever. Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Complications**

**Amu's POV**

I yawned and stretched. The aches were still there and it looks like there were more bruises than before. I sighed, the sun pierced my eyes and my head pounded. I looked at the clock, 3 pm. Have I really been sleeping for that long? The spell must have really done a number on me for me to sleep so long. But I wonder why nobody tried to wake me up? I sighed plopped back down on my bed, letting my left hand fall freely as my right covered my eyes and ended up whacking something.

"Ouch, that hurt Amu," someone said.

I turned to face the voice and my eyes widen at the sight before me. What. The. Hell?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" my loud shrill echoed throughout the halls of the mansion as I pulled my covers over myself protectively and instinctively kicked him off the bed.

"Ouch! Seriously Amu?" he exclaimed and stood up from the floor.

"What on earth are you doing in MY room and in MY bed?" I shrieked.

"Well you seemed pretty happy about it last night when you were cuddling next to me," Ikuto said and leaned towards me. He pulled away smirked as my face turned as red as a tomato.

"N-o I was-n't" curse my stuttering, now he was laughing at me! The nerve of him!

I heard a loud 'swoosh' and suddenly everyone was outside the door.

"Amu what's wrong?" Utau asked as she looked around the room.

"Is Amu-chii okay?" Yaya asked worriedly.

"Are you okay? And what's Tsukiyomi doing here?" Rima demanded icily.

"How the hell would I know?!" I yelled and waved my arms around.

Suddenly Ikuto's arm shot out and grabbed mine, I winced. He looked and me with a piercing stare and I saw the problem; the bruises were worse than I thought. They lined my arms and legs and were an ugly black yellow colour. I pried his hands off because it was seriously starting to hurt.

"What happened to you Amu?" he asked again.

"Amu," Utau said, horrified.

Yaya gasped and Rima covered her mouth in shock.

"Nothing," I said and rolled down my sleeve to hide the bruises. When was it rolled up anyways?

"Amu, tell us what happened," Utau demanded.

I silently cast a healing spell and rolled up my sleeves again, the bruises were gone.

"Like I said, nothing. I don't know what's wrong with all of you. Maybe it's a side effect of the spell," I denied.

I stood up and pushed them out of my room, "I need to change. And Ikuto don't think you're getting away with this!"

I slammed the door shut and locked it. They pounded on the door but when I refused to open up and even put a protective charm on it they left me alone.

I sighed, gathered my clothes and headed for the showers.

When I was done and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue tank top I stepped out of the room and removed the charm from the room.

Ikuto was leaning on the wall beside the door waiting for me. I pretended that I didn't see him and walked towards the kitchen but he grabbed my arm and spun me till my back was on the wall and facing him. He placed both his arms on the wall to prevent me from escaping and looked at me.

"Amu, tell me what happened to you," he demanded fiercely his eyes burning with anger. I winced, there were only a few times I saw him angry and it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"No-nothing," I stammered, flushing from the close distance.

"Tell me the truth!" he growled.

I sighed, "I went to see my masters and Akanoko was there. He didn't harm me but when I attacked him the rocks kinda fell on me and I got bruises and cuts all over. Happy?"

Ikuto sighed and released me, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you," I admitted.

He shook his head and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I was too shock by his gesture to do anything as he bent down to kiss me on the lips instead. Soon, my body responded on its own and I tip toed and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I finally realized what I was doing I let him go and gently pushed him away, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Amu," by the sound of his voice it looks like it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to do this," I croaked as the tears threatened to spill over.

"I don't understand Amu. You kiss Tadase all the time. Do you really not love me anymore? If you really love Tadase instead of me I'll let you go," he really sounded hurt but his bangs shaded his eyes and prevented me from seeing how he was.

"No, it's nothing like that. You make it sound like I am actually kissing him on the lips, it's just a peck on the cheek and I don't love Tadase. But I'm just scared you are going to disappear again and I don't think I can take it anymore," I confessed shakily.

"I won't Amu," he said and looked me in the eyes.

I saw all his hurt and confusion buried deep within, but I also saw anger and jealously. He may think he hides it well but I knew him for so long that I could tell what he felt.

"I really don't know if I can," I said.

"Then why did you give me back my memories?" he suddenly exploded, "To make me suffer?"

"In case you don't recall I didn't want to!" I was suddenly bubbling with anger and yelled at him. But when I saw his face I immediately regretted it. He seemed raw with hurt and pain for a second then it was replaced by a cold mask. He clenched his fist and looked down.

"Fine, I understand now. You don't love me. It's as simple as that. I don't know if we were even together but anyways we're over," he turned around and walked down the stairs and I didn't stop him.

When I could move again I ran into the room and locked the door. I slid down the door and began crying my heart out. Why was it so difficult to maintain a relationship with Ikuto? Were we really no meant to be? Why was love so complicated? Why did it hurt so much?

I was about to get up and wash up but someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. Before I knew what was going on I had blacked out.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

My heart felt funny as I entered the dining area but I ignored it thinking it was from our fight. I yanked the fridge door open and took out a bottle of chocolate milk and poured myself a cup.

The guys were staring at me and even the girls seemed to sense I wasn't in a good mood.

"Ikuto is everything okay?" Nagi asked, his voice sounding cautious.

"Yes," I snapped.

"I'm going to check on Amu," Rima said and stood up, Utau and Yaya trailed behind her as they flew to her room.

We sat in a few minutes of tensed silence. I could tell they wanted to know what was going on but I wasn't going to give it to them so easily. I drank my milk noisily, daring them to ask the question that was bothering them. Kukai opened his mouth but three loud screams echoed through the hall.

"UTAU!"

"RIMA!"

"YAYA!" they yelled.

I saw a flash of movement and suddenly they weren't there anymore. Only one thought rang through my mind as I followed their suit.

'Amu please be safe.'

* * *

**R&R!**


	20. Chapter 19: Attempt Angelnap?

******Me: Hihi! Update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It might be a little suckish cuz I was in a rush...and thanks to Pika Thunder for the suggestion about the 'said' **thing :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shugo Chara characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Attempt Angelnap?**

**Nagihiko's POV**

When I heard Rima's scream I felt like someone had torn out my heart (cliche I know). Without thinking twice I called out her name and flew straight towards the sound. I entered the room and saw the girls sitting on the floor, shaking. There was blood on the ground before them.

I grabbed Rima and tried to look if there were any wounds on her but she hugged my waist and refused to let go. Then, she suddenly started to cry into my shirt and I did my best to soothe her. I looked around and saw Kukai and Kairi was doing the same to their girlfriends and Ikuto was cradling Amu's lifeless body.

"What happened to her?" he demanded but the girls were in no condition to answer.

"What happened to her?!" he asked again, louder this time.

"Ikuto! They need time to calm down, wait awhile," I snapped.

He looked so worried I felt sorry for him. He carried her to her bed and stroked her head while trying to tend to her wounds, muttering her name over and over again. I turned my attention back to Rima and patted her on the head. I slowly caressed her cheeks and wiped the tears away.

When they finally calmed down Utau was the first to speak, "They tried to take her. Some Fallen Angel came in and tried to take Amu."

"He-he," this time it was Rima who answered but she seemed to still be in shock. I hugged her and did my best to reassure her it was going to be fine.

"He what?" Ikuto persisted. I was about to yell at him to leave her alone but she grabbed my arm and shook her head at me.

Then, she turned to face Ikuto and said, "He stabbed her, I think he was aiming for her heart but we startled him and he missed. Amu was unconscious and-and," she took a shaky breath to calm herself and I squeezed her hand reassuringly, "the wound didn't heal. Suddenly more guys appeared, they grabbed us and wanted to take us along but the first one said that they only needed Amu. They tried to fly away but we grabbed Amu before they disappeared."

She, Yaya and Utau ran toward Amu to check her condition. I went to her side and put my arm around her waist protectively. She paid me no mind and looked at Amu and I did too. Her wounds were pretty bad, a stab mark at the shoulder, another at her side, a graze mark on her cheek and hand. And to top it off she seemed to have more bruises.

"Utau," Rima called and the taller blonde turned to face her.

"Yaya," the young girl turned to her friends and the trio nodded their heads as though agreeing on something.

"Get out of the way Ikuto," Rima demanded icily at the blue haired teen who looked at her in shock.

After a few seconds of him staring at her she sighed and muttered something and suddenly he was beside me. He looked at her in shock and I snickered.

They started to chant in a language that I could not understand and Amu was lifted from the bed and placed on the floor. A glowing alchemist circle was directly below her as the words around the rim started to move around in circles. Then, they floated up and covered Amu's wounds. Soon, her wounds had glowing green words on them.

They started chanting again and the words melted together and some of them glowed silver while some glowed gold and others ghost blue. Then, her wounds seemed to absorb the words and when they faded she was completely healed.

"Woah," I gasped.

But suddenly Rima swerved and fell towards the ground. I thankfully caught her in time and as I tried to stabilize us she woke up and her beautiful honey eyes bored into mine.

"Thanks," she muttered and blushed cutely.

"No problem," I smiled.

We heard a groan as Amu began to open her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked as she tried to sit up but immediately laid back down.

"Stay still Amu. The spell hasn't worn off," Rima said.

"What spell?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Rima suddenly found her hair very interesting and didn't answer while Utau and Yaya looked down.

I sighed, "They did some spell and placed you on the floor then a circle appeared below you and the words on it sort of attached themselves to you wounds and when they disappeared you were okay," I explained.

"WHAT?" Amu said and shot up. Then she groaned and pinched her nose and laid down again.

"What's the problem?" I asked, confused.

"Dammit you guys! You know the risks of that spell!" she yelled, ignoring me.

"You were dying Amu, we had no choice!" Rima retorted.

"That is no excuse!" she snapped.

"I really don't understand what's going on but shouldn't you be thanking them Amu?" I asked hesitantly.

"It put their life at risk!" she exploded.

My eyes widen and I turned to face Rima, "Is that true?"

She looked down and muttered, "Yes."

"But the risks were next to nothing," Rima defended.

"Fifty-Fifty is not next to nothing," Amu said coldly.

Then, she bolted up right and although she became even more pale she remained in the position.

"Amu, don't strain yourself," Ikuto said and tried to push her back down only for him to be slapped away as she continued to ignore his presence, what was going on between them? She muttered a spell and a moon insignia appeared on Rima's forehead and she black out for the second time.

"Don't worry. It's a healing spell that makes them sleep. Their going to need to sleep for a few days perhaps," she explained and she looked really pale.

I picked up Rima and turn to say to Amu, "Thank you but don't strain yourself, you barely have enough energy as it is." She gave me a weak smile and we left her Ikuto in the room.

I flew to my room and placed Rima on the bed, then I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I sat on the chair and held her hand.

"You're going to be okay Rima-chan," I said, but to reassure me or her I do not know.

After a while of muttering soothing words I stood up and got out of the room, wanting to get her something to drink.

When I passed by Amu's room on my way to the kitchen I heard yelling. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"Why do you keep evading my question?" a male voice hollered, was that Ikuto? But Ikuto rarely ever yelled at anyone.

"I told you I'm not sure how I feel at the moment!" Amu yelled back.

"You had eons Amu!" he shot back.

"I don't know Ikuto!" she screamed and collapsed into sobs.

"Just get out!" she yelled and I knew I had to make a run for it so I flew upwards, and not a moment too soon because her bedroom door flew open and Ikuto was pushed out by her magic, or at least it seemed that way because I didn't see Amu as the door swung shut.

Ikuto muttered a string of curses and punched the wall.

"You can come down Nagi," he said, his back still towards me.

I sighed and flew down, it was expected that he knew that I was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head but pointed towards Amu's door and I got the message. He walked away just as I knocked on her door.

"If that's you Ikuto go rot in a hole!" she snapped and cussed.

"Amu-chan, it's me Nagihiko," I chuckled.

"Sorry Nagi but I don't really wanna talk right now," she said.

"I was your best friend before the girls were and I think you need someone to talk to," I reasoned.

I heard some rustling and the door swung open to reveal Amu, it was obvious she had been crying but she still did her best to hide it. She sat down on her couch and motioned me to do the same.

I gently placed my arm on her shoulder as the waterworks began.

"We keep fighting and yelling at each other," she muttered.

"What are you'll fighting about?" I asked gently.

"Me not loving him," she replied.

"But you do love him," I said, confused.

"I was scared Nagi, scared that I might have to leave him again or I might loose him. You don't know what it was like, these eons of hurt and pain. I was the only one with the memories Nagi, and I missed him," she cried.

"Amu, you can't keep running away. Ikuto loves you, he really does. And even if you guys are separated in the future isn't it best to make as many memories as possible?" I said while looking at her.

"You're right," she mumbled.

"Now go and make up with him okay?" she nodded her head and took off towards Ikuto's room and I went to the kitchen.

I got a glass of ice water and chugged it down before taking a jug of water and an empty cup up for Rima when she woke.

I sat by her bed and held her hand, before long I began dozing off and fell asleep, still holding on to her hand.

* * *

**Review please :3. Thank you to everyone who has been constantly reading and supporting me :D**


	21. Chapter 20: Old Amusement Park

**Me: Hihi :) Um I have a request for you'll, can you suggest me a beta reader? Someone who is good in correcting plot holes and grammar errors if you can. One for Shugo Chara, please comment or PM if you can! It would be of a great help.**

**Amu: I thought you had something important to tell them?**

**Me: Um, I'm going on a holiday soon so if I suddenly stop updating I'm sorry. I'll be at least writing one more chappy for Ikuto's b'day and maybe one more for chirstmas if I can. But I'll still do my best to write as many chapters as I can then post it at one go^^.**

**Amu: And?**

**Me: Do I have to say it?**

**Amu: Yes.**

**Me: Fine, I'm going through a sort of writer's block in this story, but don't worry, it's a minor one and I'm sure I'll overcome it in time. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! Well for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Old Amusement Park**

**Amu's POV**

I stood outside the door of his room, my arm hovered, uncertain about whether or not to knock. My free hand gripped my lock pendant like I was clinging on for dear life. My raised hand faltered from its original position as thousands of questions flooded my mind. What if he won't forgive me? What if we fight again? I turned around and was about to leave when Nagihiko's voice filled my head.

_'You can't keep running.'_

He was right, as much as I would love to crawl in a hole right now I had to suck it up and face him. I closed my eyes and turned around and knocked on the door, only it wasn't the door, I peeked out from my closed eyes. I saw Ikuto staring at me with his eyes wide, his forehead was slightly red. Oh my gosh, did I do that?

I blushed but kept my head and let my cool and spicy character take place, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay but I want to talk to Amu not Miss cool n' spicy, tell her to come back then I'll talk," he said.

I sighed and let my outer character go. Stupid jerk and his ability to see through me, "We need to talk."

"Sure," he said, smirking and opened his door wider for me to go in.

I shook my head, "Not in there."

"Afraid I'll do something Amu?" he said with that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Keep it up and I won't speak to you ever again," that shut him up.

Ikuto thought about it for a moment then said, "Just go in, I promise I won't do anything."

I was reluctant to enter but decided it would be easier than arguing again.

I sat on the edge of his bed and he sat beside me, too close for comfort. I was desperate to bite down my blush so I looked at anywhere but him. His room was relatively neat for a boy, but then again it has always been.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. In, out, in out. Right now I had to steady my heart beat because it was so loud I was afraid he would hear it. Finally when my heart rate slowed I was able to saw what I wanted to.

"Sorry," we blurted out at the same time.

We stared at each other in shock for awhile then he began to chuckle and I blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped and he laughed at my cherry face.

Suddenly he became dead serious and hugged me, "I truly am sorry Amu, when I saw you almost dead I could only think of our fight and how I wished it never happened because I didn't want your last memory of me to be a bitter one. And when I saw you on the floor I could literally feel my heart stop beating, I never want to experience that again."

I blushed, "You're forgiven."

"Amu," he whispered my name, and leaned closer to me until his face was inches from mine, I closed my eyes shut and waited.

I heard him laugh and I opened my eyes and if it was possible I blushed even more. Jerk!

"Aw, Amu are disappointed I didn't kiss you," he teased, back to his usual jerky self again.

"N-no way!" I screamed, stuttering again.

He chuckled and ruffled my already messy pink hair and I grumbled indignantly. Stupid blue haired pervert always making me blush.

"Damn you," I muttered, "Always treating me like a kid."

He smirked and pulled me into hug and whispered into my ear, "Then hurry up and grow up."

I blushed and grumbled, "I am older than you know."

"I meant mentally," he smirked and I bonked him on the head.

"Oh shut up already," I whispered with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I smiled, happy that we had made up. I suddenly thought of something and blurted my thoughts out, "Want to go to the amusement park?"

She looked at me, shock registered all over her face, 'It's 8 o'clock at night Ikuto, all the amusement parks are closed..."

I smirked at her, regaining my composure, "Not _ours_."

She blushed at the way i said it and stuttered out, "Fi-fine let's go. Hu-hurry up an-and transform!"

I chuckled at her nervousness and grabbed my blue crystal, "Watashi no honto no jibun o akiraka ni shimasu."

When the glow died down I was all dressed up in my sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans with my blue wings behind me while Amu had her black ones out, still in her tank top and shorts.

I raise my eyebrow and asked, "Are you seriously going out in that in the middle of winter?"

She looked at me blankly, "Yes, I won't get cold."

"Change," I commanded.

She looked at me stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?"

"Just change," I said irritably.

"Not unless you tell me why," she said, ah her stubbornness.

"Then we won't go."

"Need I remind you that you were the one who wanted to go in the first place?" she asked, smirking. She was smirking! _My_ smirk!

I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. She turned bright red and immediately pushed me away, grabbed a black button up, long sleeved shirt, white tie, jeans and belt from my cupboard and ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

I chuckled, that sure got her to change quickly. **(A/N: Oh? What did he say? Well that's for me to know and you to guess XD) **

She stepped out of the bathroom in a shirt that fell to her waist top two buttons undone with a tie resting on her neck and with even with my smallest pair of jeans on she still had to use a belt to keep it up. She rolled up the sleeves and even changed her hair style into a side ponytail.

"Stupid pervert cosplay cat," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

Her black and silver wings sprouted from behind her and we took flight, our hands still intertwined with each other.

When we landed into the park and I walked towards the power switch and flicked it on. The amusement park sparked to life and machines began to move.

"How nostalgic," Amu murmured.

I smiled. We had bought the amusement park over when it was about to be shut down, and apparently Amu has been paying the fees for the electrical charge and maintenance because I had forgotten about this place until a day ago.

"You wanna ride on something?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled at this and she gave me her cute kitty eyes, "Can we ride on the tea cups?"

"Again?" I groaned, staring half resentingly half thankfully at the small contraption.

She laughed and dragged me into the teacup. I managed to squeeze in by folding my legs awkwardly while Amu sat comfortably due to her small size. We talked about a lot of random things, from my favourite band to some of her human friends.

By the time the ride stopped my legs ached from the position I was in but it was worth the fun we had. When we were walking out of the park to off the lights I fell behind her for a few steps then sped up and hugged her around her waist.

She blushed as I snuggled close to her, "I love you," I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me before mumbling back, "I love you too."

I captured her lips on mine again, elated about the words she said. She has said it a million times to me already but they never failed to make my heart pound every time they escaped her lips.

Snow began to fall around us but we ignored it and held each other close both of us unwilling to return to the mansion.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Oh and for those of y'all who didn't read the AN at the first part please do because it is important!**


	22. Chapter 21: Happy Birthday Ikuto!

**Me: Hihi:) This is my longest chappy so far!**

**Amu: She had alot of fun writing this for some reason.**

**Me: :P**

**Ikuto: Amu are you forgetting something?**

**Amu: I don't think so...**

**Ikuto: You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding.**

**Me: *whisper to Amu* It's his birthday.**

**Amu: Oh *sweat drops* I forgot. Uh Anyways happy birthday Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you forgot my birthday!**

**Amu: I've been busy.**

**Ikuto: *sulks***

**Me: You better go pacify him. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Happy Birthday Ikuto!**

**Amu's POV**

It had been a few days since I put the girls to sleep and they had finally woken up yesterday. While they were asleep I had brought our things here since it looked like we were permanently staying in their house.

Tomorrow would be December 1st, Ikuto's birthday and I had excused myself to the mall to pick out a birthday present for him and Christmas presents for everybody.

'What should I get everyone?' I thought, as I strolled through the shops.

I walked around and bought a lot of things, so in the end I decided to have them delivered on Christmas Eve.

After a long time of shopping, I settled down at the food court for dinner when my stomach started to grumble. I looked at the time, and realized it was eight. I had left the house at noon. They are going to freak.

I took out my hand phone and turned the power on; twenty missed calls. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have turned it off in the first place.

I sent all of them a message saying I was fine and that I'll be back soon then I made my way home.

When I reached home I was greeted by worried glares and relieved hugs.

"Hinamori Amu! Where have you been! We thought you had been kidnapped!" Rima cried and hugged me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

After being scolded by a lot more people Ikuto finally got a hold of me and dragged me to my room.

He locked the door behind us and I gulped, I was so in for it now.

He pinned me to the wall and demanded, "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

I cringed, "I'm sorry Ikuto, I-I lost track of time."

He seemed to calm down as he sighed and kissed my forehead, "Forget it, what's important is that you're fine. But don't you ever dare put me through that again."

He gave me a light kiss on the lips that left me blushing before he smirked and walked off.

I decided to take a bath and after it I was all comfortable in my favourite jeans and sweats as I started chanting a sleep spell.

When I was sure it had spread to Ikuto I grabbed my jacket and a box before proceeding to wake everyone except Ikuto up.

We flew till we were at the amusement park and began decorating the place. We hung streamers, banners and other decorations around the place. Sure we could have done it by magic but all of us agreed that it was more heartfelt this way.

There was a lot of laughing and screaming going on throughout the entire course of time as Nagi teased Rima about this and that and Kukai and Utau kept challenging each other. Yaya and Kairi were playfully arguing about which colour to use and I just smiled, this was so much fun.

"Ugh!" Rima suddenly yelled out in frustration and plopped on the floor, letting go of the decorations.

"Tsukiyomi owes me big time!" she screamed in frustration.

I sweat dropped; I forgot she hated things that involved outdoors and exercising.

We decided to take a break and sat down at the bench after Rima's outburst. I stared at our handiwork, everything was almost done except for the Ferris wheel.

"Want a drink? I brought cans of coffee," Rima asked as she opened her duffel bag.

"Thanks Rima; you're a life saver," I said as I took the can from her.

"So Amu-chii, did you manage to get Ikuto his present?" Yaya asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep," I answered.

Silence followed before Kukai spoke, "Are you going to tell us what you got for him?"

I smirked at them and replied, "Nope."

Utau shook her head and grinned, "She's spending too much time with Ikuto."

I blushed and almost spat out my drink, "Am not!"

"Amu, you have his trademark smirk now," Rima pointed out.

I blushed again, stupid Ikuto and his smirk that was rubbing off on me.

They all laughed at my red face and I joined in too.

"Okay enough playing we need to get back to work," Kairi said, though he had tears in his eyes from all the laughing.

We nodded and proceeded to hang the lights and streamers in every cabin of the Ferris wheel.

That took about another hour and by the time we were done the sun was rising.

We rushed home and the girls (including Nagi) began making the chocolate cake and decorating it while the rest of the boys sat there watching.

"Amu I didn't know you could cook," Kukai commented off handily as Nagi stuck the cake in the fridge.

"She can't actually, the only thing I've seen her make without exploding the kitchen is cakes and cookies," Rima said with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up Rima!" I cried in embarrassment and buried my steaming face in my hands.

"Now go and sit with the boys while we make the lunch," Utau said and pushed me to them.

I grumbled but complied anyways. By eight they were done with everything and all that was left to do was change.

I took bathe first since I was sticky all over. After deciding on jean shorts and a sweater I went downstairs.

"Ikuto wake up," Utau said as she prodded him. After many attempts the catlike boy finally woke up and fell off his bed in the process.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we chorused and laughed at his reaction.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

I giggled and said, "It's December the first Ikuto, happy birthday!"

"How old are you actually?" Nagi mused.

We laughed and dragged him out of bed. Ikuto then went to change while we waited downstairs.

When he finally came down we laughed and took the poor confused birthday boy to the amusement park.

All our hardworking was paid off when we saw the look on Ikuto's face as he gazed at our work.

He smiled, not his usual smirk but a rare true smile, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving me to wonder if it was just my imagination.

"We'll let's go!" I said and grabbed him by the arm.

The day passed by in a blur as we took all the rides and had a picnic there. We laughed so much my stomach ached and my heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness.

When we sat down to cut Ikuto's cake I could see the joy reflect in his eyes. We sang him a song and as usual he teases me about my singing so in return took out catnip and began teasing him with it.

Presents were passed around as I watched nervously as he opened them.

When he finally reached mine I thought my heart was going to give way from all the nervousness but just as him nimble fingers were about to open it Utau snatched it away.

"No opening Amu's one until tonight," she said and tucked it away and before anyone could protest dragged us all off to play more games and rides.

By the time night fell everyone was dead tired. My stomach growled noisily and I blushed.

"Sounds like a monster," Ikuto teased.

I blushed and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"I forgot to plan for dinner," I whined.

"Way ahead of you Amu," Utau said with a mischievous look in her violet eyes.

"But first we are going home to change," Rima said, looking equally devious.

When we got home I changed into a grey jeans skirt and a black long sleeved shirt that had a strawberry on it and tied my hair into a ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by the girls.

"Amu what the hell do you think you are wearing?" Rima demanded.

"Clothes?" I said uncertainly.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing is wrong with it. If this was an ordinary day, but it is your BOYFRIEND'S birthday dinner celebration, you are so not wearing that," Utau said and rummaged through my clothes.

I blushed and tried to protest but the girls' dagger glares shut me up instantly.

I was forced to change at least twenty times and my hair went under a few dozen products and whatnot.

When they were done with me I was shocked.

I was wearing a light blue dress that I didn't even know I owned. It had a sweet heart neckline and ended just above my knees. There was a black ribbon wrapped around my waist and a bow at the front. I was wearing my Humpty lock and black pearl studs. They even put wedges on my feet that had light blue ribbons wrapped around my ankle and ended in a bow. They put a light amount of make up in me and left my hair down with a small blue bow as a headband. What was up with them and bows?

Remember how I said shocked not amazed?

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to freeze in this!" I protested.

"You'll be fine," Yaya insisted.

"Like hell I will be give me back my jeans!" I cried.

"No," they said stubbornly.

"It's winter! There's no way I'll survive!" I yelled.

"Oh yes there is; Ikuto and you are going on a nice date in a restaurant with heaters," Rima said.

My jaw dropped, "Like hell I am!"

"Oh yes you are! Get your butt down there right now!" Utau said and they carried my out of my room.

I opened my mouth to protest but when I saw Ikuto I just couldn't talk anymore. He wore a long sleeved, blue button down shirt a black jacket and pants. His hair was messed up and he wore dress shoes.

He looked, hot.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu walk out in that outfit of hers and I was stunned. She looked so much more mature in that.

The way her pink hair framed her face and how the makeup accented her features. Her cream skin was barred by the dress and she looked uncomfortable as she shifted nervously under my gaze.

She looked amazing.

I didn't notice I had said that a loud until a blush spread across her cheeks and I fought back down one but I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Th-thanks, you looked great too," she mumbled.

I nodded my head briefly and Utau sighed. She pushed us out through the door all of sudden and closed it.

"Don't come back until you're dinner is over. The address is in your purse, oh, the food you ate contained a herb that disables magic for a few hours so don't bother with any spells Amu," she sang.

Amu pounded on the door and yelled at them to let her in.

Finally she gave up and said, "Fine if you won't let my in I'll just have to break the door down."

She said and began to make a run into the door when I grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear, "It my birthday so I'll call the shots, let's go."

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you are in charge," she grumbled and I merely chuckled at her childishness.

I took out the address from her purse as we got into the car. It was Amu's car and the both of us had drivers license though we were trying to pull off as 16 year olds we could easily pass off for twenty year olds.

"So where is it?" Amu asked curiously.

"It's some place called L'amour," I replied and we groan simultaneously. The both of us hated those cheesy restaurants where lovers go to.

"How about we ditch?" I suggested hopefully.

"I wish, the girls would have our heads," Amu said with a groan.

"To L'amour it is," I mumbled sarcastically as they drove to the fancy restaurant.

"Welcome to L'amour, I hope you enjoy your meal, Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi," the waiter said and showed us to our table.

Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi? That was new. I smirked at Amu's red face from the names he called us.

"Embarrassed Mrs Tsukiyomi?" I whispered into her ear and got the pleasure of seeing her turn as red as a strawberry.

She stomped on my foot and I winced, mind you she was wearing heels, "Not at all," she said.

I decided not to say anything since I still treasured my foot.

We ordered our food and ate in awkward silence; I could tell she was mad about losing her powers as she stabbed mercilessly at her shrimp. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped, her eyes widening till they were as big as saucers.

"Oh my god Ikuto. There is a herb out there that disables powers as strong as ours, the winter solstice is coming and I can't risk-," she began but I cut her off.

"Please can we not think about that tonight? It's my birthday let's just enjoy ourselves, we'll talk about this tomorrow okay?" I begged.

She nodded in understanding and continued to eat her food.

"Oh right I almost forgot," she said as she pulled out a parcel.

It was a small box wrapped in midnight blue paper with a pink bow around it. She handed the parcel to me and signalled me to open it.

I pulled the ribbon off and the blue wrapping fell off with it to reveal a wooden box. I opened it and saw something I haven't seen in a long time, our couple rings. It was a ring that I was at first reluctant to wear but one way or another grew fond of it. It was a simple silver band with our partners name engraved on it. I fingered it slightly before slipping it onto my finger.

I glanced on the box and saw that there were other things inside. I took out the object and saw it was a bottle with a pink feather inside.

"It's my feather," she explained nervously, "if you are d-dying take the feather out and place it on your crystal, when it heals you it will disappear."

I could tell she was hiding something but decided not to press her further. I took out the last item and saw it was a letter, I was about to open it when she stopped me.

"Please don't read it now, only when you are alone," she said while blushing.

"No problem Amu-koi," I teased to make her face deepen in colour.

"The box itself is also a present, if you place your Dumpty key in the lock hole and open it you will be able to store as many things as you want inside and only you can retrieve it," she said.

"Did you like it? Did you have a nice day?" the questions came tumbling out of her mouth clumsily.

I silence her with a kiss. I could feel her face heat up but she kissed me back anyways.

"Thank you," I said.

"Happy birthday Ikuto," she said.

I kissed her again and thought, 'It's always a happy birthday around you Amu.'

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 22: Planning

**Chapter 22: Planning**

**Amu's POV**

"So how was your date?" Rima asked.

"It was okay," I mumbled, unsuccessfully biting down a blush.

"Hmm," Utau made an unconvinced sound while smirking.

"Amu and Ikuto sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, seconds comes marriage, third comes a baby-" I slapped my hand over Yaya's mouth and glared at her.

"Don't utter another word Yaya," I warned and took my hand off.

"Let's talk about something else," I begged.

"Okay I know this is a gloomy topic but Winter Solstice is coming soon; what should we do?" Utau asked.

"We will form a barrier as usual. But I have another spell we will use this time, it will not allow any Fallen Angels in," I said.

"No," Rima said bluntly, "if no Fallen Angels can come in it means you will be forced outside of the protection barrier."

"I agree with Rima," Utau said and Yaya nodded her head.

"I'll be fine," I insisted, "it's either one Angel or all of you and I won't have it."

"You're the Eternity Angel; your life is the most valuable," Utau pointed out.

"No it is not, and Yaya you can talk," I added.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore; we are the only four there. If they invade it won't be enough. We barely survived the last round," Yaya said, close to tears.

Every year they have sent invasions, and every year we have to fight them off. I could understand how she felt about doing it again.

"We might have Tadase's help this time," I said, trying to ease the burden.

"Tadase is not even at the strength of the elements and you want to send him in? Plus he has no powers during the solstice," Rima asked.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you," I mumbled.

"Forgot to tell us what? And speaking of that what the hell happened to you when you returned that night with bruises?" Utau asked.

"That's what I forgot," I said and started explaining everything that happened that night.

"So we might be able to have one more force with us," I concluded.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Rima yelled.

"Sorry it's just that a lot happened," I mumbled.

"Getting mad won't get us anywhere, let's just concentrate on finding how to not die that day," Utau reasoned.

"Okay so Tada-tan is now merged with his dark side so can you estimate how strong he will be?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, I was with him the other night and he is at about the level of the elementist," I said.

"Okay so now we have to do is to get him to agree to it," Utau concluded.

"I've already done that," I proclaimed and waved my cell phone with our last conversation on it.

"But we can't rest easy, he not strong enough. We may be powerful but we are outnumbered. Remember last year? It was the worst among all the years because they managed to double their forces," Yaya said.

"We need to use the spell," I said urgently.

"Not if it means leaving you out there Amu, can't you understand that the world can't afford to lose you? We can't lose you Amu," Utau begged.

"And I can't lose any of you," I said, "I'm the Eternity Angel; it's my responsibility to protect everyone, even if it means my life."

"But you can't be reborn like us. We can still be reborn because you have the power to recreate us. But only the Universe Keepers can create you and they are weakened now so they can't do it," Rima said.

"This is just one battle Amu-chii. It's not the last stand, if you die you won't be able to protect everyone else," Yaya pointed out.

"I won't die, I'm a strong fighter. I can handle myself," I said as confidently as possible.

"We have to keep you alive until the Summer Solstice at least. Or we can't attack them. I still rather you not do that plan though," Utau sighed.

"We have no choice. We can't keep this up forever and we still haven't found their leader," I stated.

"We have until the next summer solstice to end everything Amu. You know the reason why," Rima warned.

I sighed, by the next summer solstice the Universal Keepers will disappear. They will fade to practically nothing. We think that they will attack on the winter solstice after that, but we don't have so long because only during the summer solstice can we gather enough strength to fight them.

"I know that's why this battle is also important, we need to cure as many of them as possible to weaken their forces and strengthen ours. We need to use the spell to stop them from invading heaven," I reasoned.

"We need to talk to the boys about this. They have the right to know what we are going to do and they also need to participate in finding their leader," Utau mumbled.

I thought about this, if Ikuto knew what I was planning to do he'd never let me do it, but if he found out I was keeping it from him he would be mad.

"Fine we'll tell them. But I want to keep them as far away from heaven. When the solstice is starts we are going to vacate heaven and send everyone in groups of four to hide then when it's over they will hunt down the leader of Fallen Angel," I said.

"Sounds reasonable, but how will they know when they spot him? No one had actually seen his face behind his mask," Yaya pointed out.

"We will spilt them such that each group has at least one Angel that is powerful enough to sense auras. I have seen his aura before; it's like a black paste like aura, very obvious. We will help them too," I declared.

"Let's call them in now," Yaya suggested.

I waved my hand and the door burst open and Kukai tumbled face down into the room. Nagi stumbled but still stood up while Ikuto and Kairi strolled in.

"You heard us," I accused, "I'm not repeating myself again."

"I don't think you should use the spell Amu-chan," Nagi said, worried.

"I have to, I'll be fine don't worry," I reassured them.

"No. You are not using it," Ikuto said with finality.

"Yes I am. You can't tell me what to do," I retorted.

"Hinamori it's not a game where by you can restart if you lose, you know that right?" Kukai said, the most serious I've seen him in years.

I nodded my head and said, "It's my final decision. I'll make sure I don't overwork myself."

"Amu is right, we have little chance of surviving this battle without that spell," Kairi said regrettably.

"I still think you shouldn't do it," Ikuto grumbled.

"I'm doing it anyways," I said stubbornly.

"So we need to plan everything else," Rima pointed out.

"Okay boys, sit down and get comfortable because this could take awhile," Utau said.

Kukai sat on a beanbag with Utau on his lap, Yaya and Kairi were sitting on the loveseat, Nagi and Rima sat on the couch while Ikuto and I sat on the bed.

After a good two hours of yelling, tongue sticking, head flicking and grumbling we finally sorted everything out.

"So we will send a signal to everyone two days before the solstice. At the fastest pace they will arrive on day before. Then we will tell them the plan and group everyone accordingly and send them to different areas before the solstice. On the day of the solstice they will hide and when it is over they will begin their search. And then everyone is to report back a month before the summer solstice for training," I concluded.

"Finally we're done! My butt aches from sitting down!" Kukai yelled and stood up, causing Utau to fall to the ground.

"Ku-ka-i," Utau said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh shit," Kukai said and began to back away slowly.

Utau stood up gracefully and clenched her fists. She took one step forward as Kukai too one step back this continued until they walked out the door. The door swung shut behind them and there was a moment of silence before a huge fire broke out and there was a scream. The fire died down and the door broke off to reveal a black charcoaled Kukai and an innocently smiling Utau.

I sweat dropped; Utau is going to be the death of him.

"So now that that is settled, please fix my door Utau and the rest of you clear out, I have a major headache coming on," I said and rubbed my temples.

After everyone was shooed out I collapsed on the bed, only to have a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"KY-" a hand slapped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"Relax Amu, it's only me," Ikuto said.

I bonked him on the head, hard.

"You jerk! You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed.

"You just get scared to easily," he said bluntly.

I blushed and pried his hands off of me, "Get out I want to rest," I ordered.

"I want to stay with my strawberry," Ikuto whined and snuggled closer to me.

I felt my face heat up as I whispered, "Fine. Just don't wake me up."

He grinned and hugged me again. I sighed and tried to sleep. Unconsciously I hugged him too; he was just so warm and comfy. It was so comfortable I fell asleep almost instantly. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Winter Solstice Part 1

**Finally I'm back! Please don't be too mad if I don't keep updating, schools starting and I have to study hard so bear with me please! O and I don't want to kill my beta reader by giving so many chapters to vet so excuse me if I have any bad grammar or other things.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Winter Solstice Part 1**

**Kukai's POV**

It was nearing the solstice and the girls decided it would be best if they started calling everyone. We flew to the heavens and stood in the great hall.

I watched as the girls stood in a circle, their transformation necklaces laid on the floor in the middle.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I believe it is a summoning spell," Kairi said and pushed up his glasses.

They began chanting as an alchemist circle surrounded them. Yaya's pendent glowed ghost blue, Rima's glowed silver, Utau's glowed gold and Amu's glowed pink.

As they chanted I felt my own pendant grow hot so I took it out.

"What's happening?" I gasped.

"When you touch the crystal you'll be transported here, into heaven," Kairi explained.

Suddenly, one guy popped next to Ikuto. He had blonde hair and red eyes.

"Aren't you the new guy in our class?" I questioned.

He nodded his head and smiled at me before looking at Amu. I could see Ikuto practically glaring daggers at the poor guy but he seemed oblivious to the death stares.

Soon people were popping up everywhere and the hall was jammed pack. Everyone was talking and there was a lot of noise. We tried to gather everyone and make them listen but the noise level was too high.

Then, I watched as Amu flew till she was above everyone and in the center.

She summoned her staff and cast a spell, the rod was set a blaze and a wave of energy resounded through the room. The chatter stopped and we all looked at Amu.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu hovered above all of us, as she yelled, "I have gathered all of you here today because the winter solstice is approaching. We need to hide all of you. You will be split into groups of four..." she explained the rest of the plan to them and I was amazed at how much confidence she had and how she was controlling the entire room with just her voice. Not a single person made any noise as Amu talked about the plan, all eyes were on her and yet she seemed okay.

"Any questions or problems?" Amu asked or rather demanded.

A guy raised up his hand with a cheeky smile on his face. He had platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes Rei?" Amu asked, how does she know his name. Or more like why does she know his name.

"Wanna grab a coffee later?" he asked and winked his eye.

I clenched my fist and began to walk towards him but Nagi held my back and shook his head. I glared at him but he shook his head and pointed to Amu.

I looked towards her and saw her looking at me worriedly. My gaze softened and I mouthed 'I'm okay, sorry.' to her. She smiled at me and turned to Rei.

"No," she said bluntly, "I have a boyfriend." I smirked at the look on Rei's face and boy did it feel good to be called Amu's boyfriend.

Amu straightened up and looked at us, "So is there any relevant questions?" silence followed as she scanned the room with her beautiful honey golden orbs.

She nodded her head and began reading from a list of how we would be grouped. When she was done we dispersed into our groups.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was rather pissed off at Rei for asking that question but I was more worried about Ikuto so I flew towards him then motioned him to follow me.

I led him to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Are you okay Ikuto?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "Why so worried about me Amu-koi?"

I blushed at the name he called me and turned my head away, "I-I wa-wasn't worried!" I denied.

From the corner of my eye I could see him smirk again as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath tickling my neck.

'Too close!' I thought and closed my eyes.

He chuckled and back away, causing me to blush deep red, "Disappointed?"

"Sh-shut up!" I stammered.

He sniggered at my reaction and said coyly, "Amu-koi is in denial."

I blushed an even deeper red and pressed my hands to my flaming cheeks, trying to cool them.

"Forget it, I'm going to sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow," I tried my cool and spicy attitude and was happy when I didn't stutter but I did sound tense.

I heard the sound of footsteps and felt my bed sink lower as Ikuto came on and wrapped his arm around my waist, cuddling closer to me. I tried to struggle free but after fruitless efforts gave up and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

When I woke up again it was already morning and Ikuto was still sleeping beside me. I giggled at his cute sleeping face and ran my hand through his hair, it was so soft. He purred gently and nuzzled his head towards my hand even though he still seemed asleep.

'Just like a cat,' I thought.

His eyes snapped open suddenly and he smirked at me, "It's rude to stare at people when their sleeping."

I blushed deep red, "I wasn't staring!" I yelled and huffed before getting out of bed.

Ikuto chuckled and I scowled. Curse my easily blushable cheeks and Ikuto.

I walked towards my closet and began pulling out some fresh clothes.

"I'm going to change, out," I commanded.

He grinned and leaned back on my bed, "No thanks, I think I'll stay."

An anger mark popped out on my forehead and I waved my hand at him and he teleported out of my room and into the great hall.

"Pervert," I muttered under my breath and changed into jeans and long sleeved black shirt.

I flew to the great hall and towards Ikuto. When I reached him I found he was with a blacked haired girl who was flirting with him shamelessly. I gritted my teeth and walked towards them.

I grabbed Ikuto and kissed him forcefully and he gladly let me. I finally let go of him and turned to face the girl.

"Hello Mia, I see you've met my boyfriend," I said.

She glared at me before storming off. I smiled but the smile faded when I saw Ikuto smirking at me.

I gulped, "Yes?"

He smirked wider and said, "Amu-koi was jealous."

"Je-jealous?" I sputtered out, "No way!"

"Oh really? Then why did you kiss me when you saw Mia flirting with me?" he asked with his Cheshire cat grin.

"Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?" I asked stubbornly.

"I won't mind if you do it again," Ikuto purred.

I had no answer for that but blushed beet red and looked away from him.

Suddenly I felt his hair tickle my neck and I turned to see him stare at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I have to make you jealous more often if you kiss me every time."

My face felt like it was submerged in lava as he said that and I tried to cool it down. Suddenly I felt pressure on my lips and I looked up to see that Ikuto was kissing me.

He broke it off and smirked at me before walking off.

I flew to the top of the great hall again, this time with the Celestial Angels and Tadase at my side. I was muttering curses at Ikuto and the girls stared at me weirdly.

"Are you sick or something Amu?" Utau asked.

I forced a grin at them and shook my head before continuing our duties.

We got everyone to split into their respective groups before Utau, Rima, Yaya and I went to say goodbye to our boyfriends.

I walked awkwardly to Ikuto and shifted nervously from one foot to another, unsure of what to say to him. Do I tell him I love him?

I decided to tell him and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, scared of his reaction, "Um, just in case something goes wro-" I began but was silenced by his finger on my lips. I opened my eyes, slightly shocked by his gesture.

He looked me in the eyes, "You are coming back. So you don't have to say anything. See you later Amu-koi," he said and walked away.

I stared at his retreating figure and sighed, what if I don't make it? I tried to shake the negative thoughts of my head as I walked towards the girls and Tadase.

I looked at each one of them, "Are you ready?"

They nodded their heads shakily.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**R&R**


	25. Chapter 24: Winter Solstice Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Winter Solstice Part 2**

**Amu's POV**

We stood at our battle grounds in a circle so that we would all have each others back. I would love to say I was fearless and laughed at the Fallen Angels faces but that would be a lie. I was scared but that didn't stop me from looking as confident as I could.

We had transformed and we were each holding a weapon. For me, a bow, for Utau a sun staff and for Rima a moon one, Yaya held a dagger and Tadase weld a sword.

We heard a loud rustling sound and was horrified when we saw the amount of Fallen Angels approaching.

"There must be like ten times the amount of Fallen Angels we fought last time," Utau whispered, horrified.

I cursed pushed them into the walls of the heavens, "Forget the number, the shields up keep it there for as long as possible, I'll hold them off. If anything happens, focus on the shield, good luck!" I yelled and pushed them into the shield and ran off before they could do anything.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Amu!" I screamed and pounded on the shield but I couldn't get out.

"Come on guys help me drop the shield!" I yelled and stopped casting the spell.

"No! Rima! Then what Amu did would have been for nothing! We need to hold this shield up," Utau commanded.

"But Amu!" I cried.

"We have to trust her Rima," Tadase said and held up the shield.

I gave up and helped hold up the shield, praying that Amu would be alright.

My spirits were lifted when she started to have the upper hand and defeated a lot of the enemies and purified them, in which we signalled them into the protection of the castle walls.

Now, we were surrounded by people who were in a daze, only one person seemed to be of help to us right now.

"Hikaru?" I exploded. What was he doing with the Fallen Angels?

"Rima-san? Where am I? Oh no, oh no," he suddenly yelled.

"Oh no what?" I asked icily.

"We were brainwashed, each one of us. All the Fallen Angels," Hikaru explained.

"Then why is Amu okay?" I questioned.

"She is more powerful than him, he can't control her," Hikaru said.

"Do you know who he is?" Utau asked.

"I thought it was Akanoko but when Amu found out it wasn't him I was not sure. He posed as Akanoko and even looked like him, but when I knew it wasn't Akanoko I noticed one tiny detail that made him look different," Hikaru concluded.

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"His had a tattoo on his neck, just below the ear, it was the shape of a-"

"Omega," Utau whispered and pointed towards the battle field.

My eyes followed her finger and to my horror I saw Amu battling 'Akanoko'. Let's just call him that.

A few of his brainwashed goons stepped forward but he held them back and grinned evily, "She's mine, get her friends."

"I'm so going to enjoy this," Amu smirked and transformed her bow into a staff.

But after that I couldn't see anything because a swarm of Fallen Angels had surrounded the shield and started pounding on it, looking for a weak spot. They swarmed us and found the weak spot, the centre.

I grabbed Utau and Yaya and dragged them to the top where we concentrated our magic.

"This is no good!" I yelled over the noise.

Utau looked grim as she ordered, "We have to go out and stop them, open the thing just wide enough for us to open it then we will go out and help!"

Yaya and I nodded and we opened a small gap from which the three of us flew out of and closed it before any of them could fly in.

We fought and it seemed hopeless, the people just kept coming and coming, it was like an endless supply.

An idea popped into my head as I hollered, "Let's combine our magic to purify them!"

They nodded and we chanted a spell, a dome of light surrounded us and as it expanded they Fallen Angels were purified and we sent them into the force field. When we finally couldn't hold it anymore the energy ball snapped and contracted back.

I felt giddy but looked around and was relieved when I saw we had cured almost all of the Fallen Angels.

"Now we do it the old fashion way," Yaya grinned and she looked surprisingly scary for a babyish girl.

We snagged the rest of them but our victory was short lived when Amu's scream pierced through the air.

I whipped my head around and a scream escaped my own mouth when I saw Amu lying motionless on the floor and Akanoko hovering above her.

We immediately flew towards her and surrounded Akanoko.

He held his hands up in a surrender and said, "I know a losing battle when I see one, until next time," he smirked and faded into the shadows before my spell reached him.

I dropped my weapon and ran over to Amu, the three of us carried her to the force field where we disarmed it and flew to Tadase.

"You need to help her, we only have a little bit of magic left," Utau pleaded.

He nodded his head and we teleported her into the infirmary and laid her on a bed.

We applied all sorts of magic medicine to her visible wounds but it didn't seem to help as she continued in her sleep like state.

Tadase did a scan of her and looked solemn, "She has bad internal wounds, together we can heal them, but she'll need some time to recover."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Utau and Yaya did before we all combined our powers to heal the wounds.

I waited and waited for her to wake up but when she didn't I faced Tadase with a panicked expression, "What's wrong? Why isn't she waking?"

"Calm down Rima-chan, it's just that she needs to rest, she used up way too much energy she should be fine by tomorrow," Tadase reassured.

We brought her back to the mansion, only to be greeted by a bunch of worried boyfriends.

Nagihiko grabbed me and scanned me up and down for any visible wounds. I looked around and saw that Utau and Kukai were kissing while Kairi was hugging Yaya like there was no tomorrow, leaving Tadase to support Amu.

"Where's Ikuto?" I suddenly asked.

The couples broke up as they boys looked a little guilty as they replied, "We put him to sleep, he was freaking out all of a sudden and now we know why." all eyes were on the lifeless body of Amu and everyone looked sad.

"All in favour of keeping him that way? At least until Amu wakes up?" Utau asked.

Kukai looked like someone guilty of a crime as he whispered something into her ear.

Utau eyes widen just as she yelled, "He's due to wake up?!"

"Yes he is and he is very pissed," we turned to the source and the boys hid behind us when we saw it was Ikuto. I rolled my eyes, my hero.

"Where's Amu?" he asked and scanned the room, my brain seemed to be the only one working as I cast a sleep spell before he could see her and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Everybody stared at me in shock and I just stated back with a blank expression and pointed at Amu, "We better get her to the room to rest."

They nodded in agreement a little bit of fear reflecting in their eyes but Nagihiko just looked at me, amused.

The girls carried Amu while the boys carried Ikuto as we brought them to Amu's room.

When we finally placed them on the bed I rubbed my temples and sighed, it is going to be a massive headache when they wake tomorrow.

* * *

**R&R!**


	26. Chapter 25: Blinded In The Last Stand

**Me: Hi I'm really sorry for the late update but I have been having some CCA drama, but now that it's over I can finally upload this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Blinded in the Last Stand**

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up groggily my head was throbbing as I glanced around the room. I saw Amu sleeping soundly next to me, how on earth did she get there? I drowsily wrapped my arms around her and woke her up. She stared at me blankly for a second before she screamed, slapped me and kicked me off the bed. Talk about déjà vu.

She started swinging her arms around and screaming, "Stay away from me!"

I could see the tears pouring down her face as I frantically grabbed hold of both her hands and pulled her into a hug, "Amu," I said gently, "It's me, Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ikuto? Ikuto is that really you?" Amu asked.

I frowned, what was wrong with her?

"I-I can't see Ikuto, I can't see a thing," she sobbed.

My eyes widen as I placed my free hand on Amu's eyes and used my magic to scan for the harm done. But instead I was shocked, quite literally, black smoke curled off from her eyes, electricity sparking off.

She started crying, going into hysterics due to her lack of vision and I could only sit there and try and comfort her.

I'm going to kill whoever did this to her.

"I'll get the others," I said, trying to contain my emotions as I stood up, letting go of her hand in the process.

She started frantically moving around as she reached out to try and grab my hand again.

I gently laced my hands through hers and wiped away the remaining tears off her face.

"It's going to be okay Amu," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Can you use your powers?" I asked gently as I caressed her cheek, trying to calm her down.

She gently lifted up her fingers as sparks danced off of them.

"Yeah," she croaked.

"Good, try and use the spell that allows you to see auras," magic danced around her as she activated the spell and I could feel her relax.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

She frowned, "Not exactly but I can see your outline."

"Okay, now that you've calm down, can you tell me what happened?" I asked patiently.

"I-I was hit by him and it hit my eyes, I screamed and when I opened my eyes again I couldn't see, he hit me again and that's all I remember," she hiccupped.

"You were hit?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I went up against him alone," she muttered timidly.

"Alone! Amu have you lost it?! You could've died!" I exploded.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and I instantly regretted my harsh words.

Pulling her into an embrace I muttered, "I'm sorry Amu, I just don't know what would've happened if I lost you..."

She sniffled and hugged my waist, "Sorry."

"Forget it okay? Let's just go get the others, maybe they can help you," I sighed and scooped her up bridal style.

When we reached downstairs everyone was staring at us, a puzzled expression on their face.

"Amu can't see," I said softly.

I watched the expression change in their faces from clueless to shock then sadness.

The girls were the first to rush over to her and scan for the harm, only to receive the same result as me.

"Amu, you know what this is," Utau said grimly, her voice barely audible.

Amu nodded her head silently, more tears threatening to spill as I looked at her confusedly.

"What? What's going to happen?" I demanded.

"The spell can only be reversed by the caster," Rima explained sadly.

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

Ignoring the pang in my chest I hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Amu, it's going to be okay, we'll find him and we'll make him undo the spell," I whispered.

She nodded her head and I could feel the others staring awkwardly at us.

Utau sighed breaking the silence, "Look I know this is not the best time but we need to head out to find Akanoko, he is our only chance of getting Amu's vision back. I pulled some strings yesterday and the eight of us will be travelling together."

The rest murmured an agreement before transforming, I gave Amu one last reassuring squeeze before I too transformed.

When all the lights and glows died down my jaw nearly dropped, Amu had transformed too, only her clothes were different from what I remembered a few millenniums ago.

She wore a black and grey striped loose short sleeved t-shirt that stopped about one and a half inches above her belly button, exposing part of her stomach and black jeans shorts with silver chains hanging down on the side. She wore a necklace with black wings and a silver chain and black gloves that ran from her wrists to the start of her fingers and a thin criss cross black ribbon running from her wrists to her elbows. For shoes she had black boots that reach to her knees and her hair was tied into a high ponytail and pinned with a silver x pin.

"What happened to your old transformation?" I asked.

She shifted nervously and smiled sheepishly at me, "When I became a Fallen Angel the transformation just suddenly changed."

"Forget it let's go," I grumbled and we flew off.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

It felt weird flying around blind but I could see the outline of everybody and stuck as close to them as possible.

I looked down and something caught my eye, a moving black dot.

I gasped, "He's here."

They stopped and I pointed to the ground, not waiting to see if they followed I zoomed down, avoiding every aura I saw.

I flew at the speed of light so no one saw me as I grabbed Akanoko and dragged him up to the sky.

"Give me back my vision!" I yelled, shaking him.

I heard him scoff before there was a click sound and I felt myself being teleported to another place.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled and the auras disappeared.

When I could see someone again it was Akanoko.

"Where are we?!" I screamed, only to have it echoed back a few seconds later.

"Calm down," his voice came, I could hear his footsteps edging closer to me and I summoned a barrier around me.

In my frightened state he easily disabled it and I could only bat my staff around blindly.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled tears pricking my eyes.

I was scared, there was nothing I could do, I could barely see him if he stood still because of his black aura and my lack of vision was making me nervous.

I could hear him laugh and my head whipped around to that direction before I shot a sphere at him. It must've hit because he flew backwards and I heard a groan shortly after.

I aimed another and another before he got up and I felt courage surge through me as I felt that I could win.

"If you kill me you will never be able to see again," he threatened.

My attack hesitated for a second but that was all he needed and he grabbed my arm.

I winced as I felt it being twisted; soon I was brought to my knees.

"Give it up, you are far weaker than me," he sneered.

I was starting to lose hope, but then I remembered my friends.

If I died who was going be with Ikuto? Who was going to take all his perverted remarks and taunting? Who was going to love him for who he was? I wasn't scared for the girls or the other guys because they had each other, but Ikuto, Ikuto would be alone, when an Angel falls in love it was impossible to find another. I couldn't die for his sake.

"Let me go you coward!" I hissed.

"Coward? I'm hurt Amu," he mocked.

"Only a coward would blind their enemies during a battle," I snapped.

In his moment of weakness I turned my hand around and broke free. I flew as fast as I could upwards, only to come into contact with a wall.

"Ow," I muttered.

"There's no escape, I suggest you fight," he sneered.

Without much of a choice, I flew downwards and towards his aura, aiming another blast at him. But when I saw a movement at another side I knew I had aimed at the wrong place.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk I expected more out of you Amu," I heard his mocking voice, quickly, I aimed another blast but yet again it missed.

After a few more hit and misses I was panting and had to rest on the ground.

"You're not even putting up a proper fight, what a disappointment, this is getting boring. Let's spice things up shall we?" I heard another click and suddenly a blue aura appeared.

"Ikuto?" I called out, not really wanting to believe it was him.

"Amu!" he yelled and I saw him struggle but seemed chained.

"Make one wrong move Amu, and your lovely boyfriend is dead," Akanoko threatened, shivers went down my spine, Ikuto. No, I could let him hurt him.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice thick.

"Don't you think the roles are twisted in this modern world? Why is the damsel saving the prince? Or is the prince so weak he can't even fight for himself?" he taunted, ignoring my question.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a prince!" I heard Ikuto yell before there was a crackling sound and soon I felt someone's arms around me, wrapping me in a secure embrace.

"It's going to be okay Amu," he soothed.

Before I could respond he suddenly pushed me away and I watched as the blue aura was flung backwards before he hit into something and lay motionless on the floor.

"IKUTO!" I screamed before plunging down towards him.

Tears welled up in my eyes and as each one dripped down my face something miraculous happened, my vision started to clear.

I reached him within the blink of an eye and propped him up on my leg before putting a barrier around us.

"Ikuto, Ikuto are you okay?" I gently asked.

His eyes fluttered open for a second before it closed again. My hand started shaking as I took deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

I clumsy searched him and was rewarded when my hand came into contact with a small glass bottle.

I gently opened the glass bottle and placed the feather on his chest where it sunk into his chest. I could see the colour return to his face as I felt my own energy drain from me. The barrier weakened till it was like a thin film before disappearing altogether.

"You fool," I heard Akanoko say as I turned my head towards him, only to see him smirking at me.

"Now it'll be even easier to finish you off, what a pity, I was hoping for more of a fight," he raised his sword high up into the air as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But when none came I dared myself to open my eyes, I saw a flash of midnight blue and a smile crept onto my lips.

"Ikuto," I whispered as he picked me up gently, from the corner of my eyes I saw Akanoko lying dead on the floor, his own blade struck through his heart.

Arrogance is really the downfall of everybody.

I felt a light pressure on my forehead and my lips graced into a small smile before everything turned black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the late update, please R&R!**


	27. Chapter 26: Last Christmas

**Me: Hihi! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy, sick for two weeks and lots of work. Exams are coming soon so updates may not be as fast. But, I have news; THIS SERIES IS COMING TO AN END SOON!**

**Amu: Finally I thought this would never end!**

**Me: And what's that suppose to mean?!**

**Amu: Well it means that your story is draggy and boring.**

**Me: Grrr-**

**Yaya: And may we have the disclaimer please!**

**Me: Don't stick that in a decent conversation!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Fallen Angel 26: Last Christmas**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings and sighed, I had a terrible dream while I was unconscious, the only problem that it wasn't a dream, it was a message. And it was going to happen, soon.

"Sleeping Beauty finally rose from the dead huh?" I heard a teasing voice say, dragging me out from my thoughts.

I turned to the side and saw my favourite pair of midnight blue eyes.

"Hi to you too," I grumbled playfully, shoving the earlier thoughts into the back of my mind.

"You were sleeping for three days Amu, we were starting to get worried," he said softly.

My heart warmed at this, but suddenly I remembered something, "THREE DAYS! Oh no! That means its Christmas now!" I yelled and jumped out of bed.

I was in surprisingly good health as I sprinted out of the room and into my own before I opened the cupboard and fished out all of the presents.

But as I walked down the stairs my foot slipped and the presents went flying out of my hand. I had just enough time to use a spell to let the presents gently fall to the ground as I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground.

But instead of tumbling down the stairs like I had expected, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and a sigh from behind.

"You are really one of a kind Amu, you get out bed from a three day coma and the first thing you can think about is Christmas, you fall down the stairs and all you can think about is the presents," he muttered darkly.

"S-sorry?" I said uncertainly.

"Just don't be so clumsy anymore," he sighed again before propping me up straight and bending down to pick up the presents.

"FINALLY you're up Amu, we were starting to think you'd miss Christmas," I heard Kukai's loud voice, interrupting our silence.

I turned my head and saw Kukai standing there with a huge grin on his face, his eyes lit up like a child's, "Are those presents?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Kukai their bombs," I said sarcastically.

"Gimme gimme!" he sang and grabbed the green present.

"Well at least you took the right one, merry Christmas Kukai," I hugged him, earning a glare from Ikuto.

I kissed his cheek, "Oh lighten up its Christmas!"

I was about to pass around the presents when Utau grabbed Yaya, Rima and myself, dragging us to behind the counter.

With a perfectly straight face she lifted up her hand to reveal the glistening ring on her finger.

"KYAAAAA! Oh my god Utau, he proposed to you?" we squealed at the same time, all of jumping up and down together.

"How did he do it?" I asked.

"When did he do it?" Rima prodded.

"What was your reaction?" Yaya questioned.

She smiled and said, "Well..."

_**Flashback **_**(Utau's POV)**

I yawned and stretched, before gently falling back onto the bed, my long golden blonde hair spilling all over the pillow.

I looked at the clock and groaned, five am. After tossing and turning for five minutes I gave up on trying to return to my peaceful slumber and went to take a shower.

After the shower I changed but didn't tie my hair up since it was still wet.

Suddenly my door opened and Kukai's face popped in.

"Yo pop star, shall we go some-" he trailed off.

He blinked, "Who are you and were is Utau?"

I growled, "It IS me Kukai you baka!" I yelled.

"Hehe, gomen, gomen it's just that you look so different without your twin tails," he rubbed his neck nervously.

I sighed and tied my hair up back into is usual style.

"Happy now?" I growled.

"I think you look beautiful either way," he said with a shrug, a light rose tint covering his cheeks.

I, too, blushed and tried to make it seem like nothing as I asked, "So? What is it that you needed?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and I sweat dropped.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, "Let's go!" he yelled and mad dashed out, dragging me behind.

"Oi, Kukai slow down!" I screamed.

"No way, this is too fun!" he laughed.

Just when I thought my arm was going to be pulled out of its socket we stopped in front of a beautiful lake.

The lake was crystal clear and gleamed like a diamond being held up onto the light with flowers of different colours growing around it. The different colours of the flowers made them look like gemstones, glittering in the sunlight with the fresh drew drops on them. The entire place looked like a gem mine with a diamond as the centre.

I gasped, "It's beautiful!"

I was so distracted I didn't notice Kukai had knelt down beside me he took out a hand to grasp mine as he pulled out a box.

"Utau, I love you. I would do anything for you pop star, so will you please marry me?" he asked.

I looked at him tears gleaming in my eyes.

"Oh my god! Of course it's yes Kukai! Yes a million times over!" she squealed and hugged him tight before kissing him.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

We squealed, again. Could we care less that we sounded like high school kids who were hopelessly and madly in love? Nope.

"I can't believe that you are the first one to get hitched Utau! I always thought it was going to be Amu and Ikuto," Rima giggled.

I blushed, "Shut up Rima!"

My expression saddened for a split second, with the new message we may not be able to even be together anymore.

I was brought back to reality as Rima stuck out her tongue before we started gushing about Utau's ring and engagement again.

A little while later Kukai came into the room with a small pout on his face, "How long do you plan to spend in here? I want to open the presents."

Utau rolled her eyes, "We weren't in here for THAT long Kukai, stop exaggerating."

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "You girls have been in here for one hour already."

I blinked, one hour? I looked around and the girls looked equally surprised as myself.

"Let's just go and open the presents already!" Kukai whined.

I sweat dropped, Kukai will be Kukai.

"Fine, fine," his fiancée grumbled and pulled him out of the room.

I chuckled; they were made to be together.

I smiled and followed them out, not surprised when a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey," I greeted cheerfully.

"You're no fun to tease if you have no reaction," he sighed.

I stuck out my tongue in response.

"Hey love birds! Hurry up it's time to open the presents," Kukai yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back and dragged Ikuto towards them, the depressing thoughts from earlier today still lingering in the back of my mind.

The day passed by in a blur as we passed around the presents, stuffed our faces with cake and played loads of games. We sang karaoke in out of tune voices, ran around the house, caused a ruckus, got the cops involved with our loud partying and almost got arrested. But all in all, we had fun. It was definitely the most fun I've had in a long, long time.

I wished this day would never end, I wish we could continue having fun like this forever, but I know that it is impossible. This will be our last Christmas together for a long time.

* * *

**Originally I wanted to do the presents but I decided against it or you may never have this chapter….**


	28. Chapter 27: Goodbye?

**Me: Hihi :D Sorry for the late update but here you go! Oh, this series has only one chapter and an epilogue left. And this chapter was finished last minute so excuse any grammatical errors please ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Goodbye?**

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched as Amu laughed and went crazy with the rest but something was off; her smiles never seemed to reach her eyes and her laughter sounded strained. Sure, she was definitely having fun, but there was something wrong, like there was something that was bothering her.

After watching her for the whole night I couldn't take it anymore.

"Amu," I blurted out.

"Hmn?" she responded.

Wordlessly, I gripped her arm and dragged her into our room **(A/N: well technically it's Amu's but with the amount of time they spend in there together I shall call it their shared room).**

Then, I pinned her onto the wall and looked her in the eyes, searching them for any clues.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" she asked and I could feel the heat of her blush radiating off her skin.

"I should be the one asking you that," I whispered back with a humourless chuckle.

"What do you mean?" ah, playing dumb, sorry Amu, I'm not letting it go this time.

"You've been acting weird all day," I accused, "tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," she tried to reassure, but her voice quivered a little at the end.

"Amu," I said warningly.

She glared at me and I glared back, neither of us willing to back down.

Finally she sighed and kissed my lips gently.

"I'll tell you later, let's enjoy this Christmas for now okay?" she said.

"Fine," I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets before we walked off.

After a few more hours of just having fun we were all sitting in a circle. In some weird way or another we ended up playing truth or dare.

**(A/N: I've always wanted to write this kind of scenes! XD Hope you enjoy!)**

The empty beer bottle spun around in a slow circle curtsy of the chibi devil.

"I swear, that thing is going so slow it looks like its crawling," I muttered.

The said shorty glared at me with expression full of hate and honestly she's been doing it so much every time I'm around Amu I'm used to it. I pity Nagihiko for having to date such a demon.

Finally the bottle stopped and landed on...Kukai.

"Truth or-" Rima began but was immediately cut off by Kukai.

"DARE!" he yelled.

She smirked evilly, oh he's in for it now.

"I dare you to...kiss Ikuto for five seconds, on the lips," she said and grinned evilly.

"WHAT?!" Kukai and I screamed at the same time.

"Oh hell no! Amu convince-" I trailed off after seeing Amu rolling on the floor laughing.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" she chanted between her fits of laughter.

"Utau!" Kukai pleaded but she was doing the same thing as Amu.

I sighed, guess no help from our girlfriends.

I glared at Rima but she merely smirked back at me.

"Hurry up," she said and smiled that stupid sickly sweet smile of hers.

I turned to Kukai and griminced, "No way in hell man."

"Rima! Change the stupid dare!" Kukai whined.

She grinned evilly, "No way."

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto spent the rest of the day sulking as I laughed my head off.

Kukai's and Ikuto's kiss was just too funny!

They were so awkward as they did it and their faces showed pure disgust, not that I would know since I was too busy laughing but Yaya had recorded the whole thing and showed it to us (Utau, Rima and myself).

After our laughter died down a scowling Ikuto picked up the bottle and spun it.

It spun in a fast circle, slowed down and landed on Utau.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said wisely, god knows what she would've gotten if she had chosen dare.

"What's the biggest lie you've ever told?" he asked.

"I changed my mind, how about dare instead?" Utau asked nervously.

"Okay," Utau breathed a sigh of relief but then Ikuto smirked and continued, "I dare you to answer the question."

Utau shot him a glare and suddenly found playing with her hair very interesting.

This can't be good.

Tugging on her twin tail and looking at everything but Kukai, "The biggest lie I ever told was when I was in England for a tour, you know when we still knew each other?"

Oh this really can't be good, she's stalling. I glanced nervously at Kukai who had sobered down a lot and staring at Utau intently.

"Well, there was this fan of mine who got, um, overly excited and kissed me, um, well me and Kukai were in a fight at that time and I was a bit tipsy and, um, I kissed him back. And then when I got home, Kukai asked why my lips were swollen and I lied and said I knocked myself," her voice trailed off as she twisted her engagement ring nervously.

Silence followed and even Ikuto looked a bit guilty for asking that question.

"That's all?" Kukai asked in a teasing tone, "Whew, I thought it was worse than that."

"Huh?" all of us voiced at the same time.

"Hun, I knew you were lying at that time but who cares? You didn't love him and it was a one time thing so I let it go," he said with a shrug.

Utau looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, "Thank you Kukai and sorry."

He grinned back at her and gave his famous thumbs up, making me smile; they were truly a match made in heaven.

"Okay, Utau nee-chan spin that bottle!" Yaya said cheerily.

Utau grabbed the bottle and spun it, causing it to land on me.

I gulped, "Oh look at the time, we really should go to bed right now," I said nervously and stood up to leave, only to get pulled down by Ikuto.

"Not a chance little missy, now, truth or dare?" Utau asked and smirked.

I sighed, "Truth."

"Okay, Ikuto I'll let you have this one," Utau grinned and Ikuto smirked at me.

"No! You can't do that! Utau you traitor!" I protested.

"Sorry Amu but this is just way too fun," she stuck out her tongue at me.

"So, what were you hiding from me just now?" Ikuto questioned, his midnight blue eyes piercing mine.

"Um, well," I stuttered.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Um, well," Amu stumbled and looked down at the floor nervously, "I had a premonition, and it's a task I have to do..."

_Flashback (Amu's POV)_

I was standing on the top of the Eiffel tower, looking down on the streets of Paris.

'How did I get here?' I thought to myself.

I looked carefully and saw a flash of midnight blue.

'Ikuto?' my eyes widen and suddenly everything that was going on down there became crystal clear.

Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Rima and Ikuto. They were all below fighting off a bunch of Fallen Angels.

"What's happening?!" I screamed and began to panic as I tried to move about but it was like I was chained and could only watch.

I screamed as someone hit Rima and she landed unconscious on the floor, Nagi tried to dash towards her but other Fallen Angels held him down and prevented him form moving. Utau was lying on the floor, a nasty gash on her forehead while Kukai was lying next to her, Yaya and Kairi were unconscious too and tied up, and Ikuto, where was Ikuto? My eyes scanned the place frantically for any signs of midnight blue.

And I finally found him, sprawled in the middle of the battle with his eyes wide open and lifeless.

"NO!" I screamed and began to sob.

"You see what is going to happen now don't you?" a voice asked.

I whipped my head up and saw my masters standing above me.

"What's happening? Why is this happening?" I sobbed.

Didn't we go through enough? Didn't I sacrifice enough? Why must the universe continue to punish me like this?

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, this is what will happen in the future if you continue on this path," Dia said softly.

"Where am I? Where is everyone else? Why is this happening? Didn't we already defeat Akanoko?" I cried.

"His name was not Akanoko Amu-chan, it was Kiseki," Suu said quietly, "he was once an honourable man that although was born into a dark legion, wanted nothing to do with them. He fell in love with a girl and they loved each other despite being polar opposites. They tried to elope but they were caught, after all how can you hide from the eyes of hell itself? He was tortured and when the girl next saw him, he was different, his purple hair had turned black and his gentle blue eyes had turned red. He was vicious and turned into a cold hearted murderer. And yet, she still loved him, she was foolish and young and believed that he still loved her," Suu said bitterly.

No way, could this girl be...?

"Anyways, when she tried to help him, she almost succeeded and he was warming up to her and slowly changing back but one day when she visited him, he suddenly snapped and beat her up; she ran away and never looked back," Suu concluded.

"Suu was this girl...?" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Amu-chan, she was me, I fell hopelessly in love with him and ended up getting hurt along the way," Suu smiled bitterly.

"I'm so s-"

"Sorry?" she raised an eyebrow, "don't be, I'm not, I don't ever regret loving him and besides, we're together now."

Suddenly, a guy that was described by Suu appeared next to her.

"Hello Hinamori Amu-san, my name is Kiseki and although I would not usually do this for a commoner I owe you my thanks for freeing me," he said and bowed.

I sweat dropped, commoner?

I bowed back then turned to face Dia, "How does this relate to what's happening?"

"When Ikuto killed Kiseki he let the bonds of the Fallen Angels free, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. So, they slowly began killing off all the Angels, you and your friends tried to stop them but were always too late," she explained, "when it finally came down to you guys, you were viciously overpowered and lost," she replied.

"Where am I? Why didn't I help my friends?" I asked.

"You died protecting them Amu," she whispered and waved her hands over my eyes, causing me to see a scene.

I was standing alone outside while Ikuto and the rest were inside a protection barrier. I fought off as many as I could, and then, I fell. I saw rage and sorrow pass through Ikuto's features and the girls collapse to the ground sobbing while their lovers held them.

"No," I whispered.

"This has to be a trick! You guys shouldn't even be here!" I denied.

"We are already dead Amu-chan, when you used the feather it drew energy from us and we let it because if not you would've died," Ran whispered.

My eyes widen and my hands flew to my mouth, "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

"Calm down Amu, we're fine," Miki assured, "And besides, now Suu is not the only one who has been reunited with her lover."

Figures appeared beside them. With Miki there was a guy with midnight blue hair and looked a lot like Ikuto except for his yellow eyes. Beside Ran there was a guy with spiky green hair and brown eyes. Finally, with Dia there was a guy with long green hair and glasses.

"We don't have enough time for introductions Amu, maybe another day," Dia cut in as my mouth opened.

"To prevent this from happening," Dia gestured to the scene before me but I refused to see their dead bodies again, "you need to hunt down all the Fallen Angels and kill them before they can get to you."

_End of Flashback and Amu's POV_

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Silence passed before Tsukiyomi couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "So that's it? You're leaving again after we just got back together?" he stated coldly.

"Don't you dare talk to Amu in that way! She isn't doing this because she wants to you know?!" I snapped.

"Rima-chan calm down I'm sure Ikuto didn't mean it," Nagi said and sent a pleading stare in Ikuto's direction.

"It doesn't matter, he shouldn't have said something so mean to Amu-chii," Yaya stated and glared at Ikuto.

"Relax guys, it's no biggie, we are just under a lot of stress right now," Kukai tried to calm everyone down.

I looked to Utau for her opinion on this and saw her glaring at Ikuto, her whole body shaking from anger.

To put a long story short, heated arguments and colourful words were passed around, a large contribution from, surprise surprise, me.

Amu, who had been silent throughout the argument, suddenly yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She looked at everyone and smiled sadly, tear pouring down her face, "Please, stop arguing. I'm leaving at daybreak and I don't want the last memories of my friends to be bitter ones," she pleaded.

"We're so sorry Amu, we're being stupid about this," I sobbed and hugged her tightly.

And so, everyone managed to calm down and we played almost the whole night away until Amu and Ikuto retreated into their room. After all, this may be the last time we ever see her again.

* * *

**Rima: *'innocent smile* A demon huh?**

**Ikuto: *cowers behind Amu as Rima takes out a bat***

**Amu: *pushes him away and walks away while waving her hand* don't beat him TOO bad maybe just knock him out or something!**

**Ikuto: Traitor!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* anyways hope you enjoyed the story, please R&R!**


	29. Chapter 28: Till We Meet Again

**Me: I'm sorry for the delay, have been having some issues. This is the last chapter and then an epilogue before this story is finally over. I'm sorry for all the delays and I know I have been dragging the plot and i actually wanted to go back and erase some chapters, still am in fact, I just thought i would finish up the story then go back and edit the story, i have been dragging for too long already. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Till we meet again**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Do you really have to leave?" I pleaded.

She smiled sadly and nodded her head, gazing forward at the rising sun. She would be leaving soon, too soon. We were sitting on the bed of our room in silence as she gazed out the window.

Despite the sad atmosphere I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Amu looked. Her pink hair glimmered as the sun rays caressed them gently. Her golden eyes turned the shade of caramel with the orange hue of the sun. Her lips were pink and full and she had that lovely rose blush on her ivory skin.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I watched her eyes change colour with every ray of sun that hit them; sometimes orange, sometimes gold, sometimes amber and sometimes even all three. They betrayed her every emotion and I once told her she had kaleidoscopic eyes but she had just ignored me with a smile.

Why was it that every time we got close together fate decided to pull us apart? Why couldn't we just have a happy ending like everyone else?

I looked at her wistfully and asked, "How long will you be gone?"

Amu shook her head and said, "I don't know, it maybe a month it maybe a millennia, it depends on how long it takes to turn all the Fallen Angels back into normal ones," her eyes shone with sadness.

"Can't I come with you?" I begged, kissing her hand as a plea.

She blushed a little but her composure remained as she said firmly, "No Ikuto you can't."

"But why can't I?" I asked, whining now, it wasn't fair that she had to leave me, again.

"This is my job and I won't let you or anyone else put their lives on hold for this. I will be going alone," she said, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"Amu, you may be strong but all this work maybe too much for you," I said, now worried.

She shook her head and bit her lip, "I'll be fine," she said stubbornly.

"Amu, look at me," I said but she refused to comply.

I reached out and turned her head towards me but she merely closed her eyes.

"Amu," I repeated, more firmly this time.

She sighed and opened her eyes and now I could see why she wouldn't face me. Her eyes showed how worried and scared she really was about this quest and here I was being selfish.

I pulled her into a hug and mumbled into her ear, "I'm sorry Amu, for being so selfish. You don't want to go on this quest and I'm not making it any easier for you."

I felt her stiffen before she began to shake. I could feel the tears soak my shirt as she grabbed on to the fabric tightly and wept. I stroked her head gently and tried to soothe her.

"I don't want to go Ikuto, what if I can never come back?" she cried.

I tightened my hold in her for a second them pulled away and looked into her shimmering eyes which seemed to be three different colours this time, "You will Amu. I believe that you will," I said.

"You don't know that," she said stubbornly and fresh tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes I do, because I know _you_, Amu, and you always give your best, so you definitely will be able to do it," I soothed.

"I'm sure you will make it back and I will be here waiting for you," I reassured her.

"I don't want you to spend your time waiting on someone who might never return Ikuto," she said carefully, like she was doing her best not to let something slip.

"Amu," I said seriously, "what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Amu," I said again, lacing my voice with authority.

She closed her eyes and I saw tears prick at the corner, she took a shaky breath and managed a broken smile as she choked out, "It won't be easy. I will be fighting perhaps a hundred Fallen Angels every day," she paused for a second and pursed her lips, hesitant to continue. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she continued without looking at me, "I may die Ikuto."

My eyes widen. Die? How could Amu DIE? She was the eternity Angel, she couldn't be killed.

She pressed a finger gently and my lips as it opened, "I maybe powerful, but despite what legends say, I am not invincible. True, it is almost impossible to kill me in battle, but I will be worn out every day while my enemies will not," she said.

I took her hand and brought it to my face as I begged for the millionth time, "Then let me go along."

She snorted as she furiously tried to wipe her tears away, "And risk your life? No. Besides, like I said, this is _my_ job."

I sighed and lay down on the bed. I felt some movements and saw she was lying down next to me, her eyes closed.

I didn't want her to forget about me in the least while she was gone. Then, I remembered something.

I moved around a little until I was on the floor and to my surprise her eyes stayed close.

"Hinamori Amu," I said seriously, causing her to turn and gasp. I was on one knee and the box was opened, revealing a sapphire and diamond ring.

"I have been in love with you from when we were just kids, and I still love you now. I promise to continue loving you for the rest of eternity and more, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" I asked.

Blood pounded in my ears and I was starting to get nervous of Amu's lack of response.

She looked at me with love in her tear filled eyes and jumped into my arms, screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

I didn't notice that there were people here until a voice rang out, "Eww, get a room!" was that Yaya? Amu and I pulled apart but I was still slightly blinded by the black spots dancing before my eyes.

"They are technically in a room," another said. That was Kairi.

"You just blew our cover," a monotonous voice said; Rima.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu screeched. And the spots started to clear.

"Well, we heard someone screaming 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' so we decided to see who it was," Utau deadpanned, her purple eyes glinting with mischief.

Amu turned beet red and pulled the covers over her, groaning.

"Finally grew up and did it eh Ikuto?" Nagihiko said.

"You're not the one to talk Nagi. Put a ring on that chibi devil first," Kukai said cockily.

Nagihiko and Rima blushed a thousand different shades of red and looked away from each other.

"Get out!" I growled, pissed that they interrupted us.

"We want to say goodbye to Amu to," Yaya whined.

"Ya, just because you are engaged doesn't mean you get Amu all to yourself Tsukiyomi," Rima said icily, clearly upset about her best friend's departure.

I smirked up at her, "You're on chibi," I challenged.

A silent glaring contest went on between us for a few minutes before Nagi intervened, "Both of you stop it!" he chided.

There were a lot of teary goodbyes and hugs. Amu cried so much I thought she would explode. I still didn't want her to leave us but I showed no emotion throughout the ordeal.

'This is for Amu,' I thought to myself and kept the stoic look on as the goodbyes were said.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, before you go we have some words we want to say to you," Rima said.

"Hinamori-san, know we are all supporting you and if you need any help you can call us," Kairi said and shook my hand.

I pouted at him and pulled him into a hug, "It's Amu not 'Hinamori-san' Kairi." He tensed at first but hugged me back.

"Amu-chii, we all love you and I hope you will come home soon, safe and sound!" Yaya said between her tears.

"Hinamori, make sure to come back alive so we can go on a run again!" Kukai grinned and held out his thumb. I smiled back and mimicked him.

"Amu, come back alive for us OK? And don't over strain yourself again," Utau said and hugged me while trying her best to keep the tears in.

"Amu-chan, do your best against them. I know you can beat those jerks," Nagi said and hugged me. I smiled; he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"Amu, if you die I won't forgive you," Rima said, though she was crying a river. I smiled then stepped forward and hugged her; "I won't Rima." she started crying even more and hugged me tight.

I stared at my friends. They have all been so wonderful and reliable.

Kairi, he was the kind of person who you could always rely on when you needed help and advice.

Yaya, out of our group she was the cheerful, preppy and childish one who had a mature side to her if she was willing to show it to you.

Kukai, he was the guy who was like an older brother to me and treated me like a sister and always looked after me but could be a pain in the butt sometimes.

Utau, one of my best friends and also one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, a characteristic we both had.

Nagihiko, he was my consultant and my best guy friend who knew how to make me feel better and calm me down when needed.

Rima, the girl who showed next to no emotion with people she didn't know but when she did know you, she was one of the most caring of them all (in her own little way).

A pair of arms snaked around my waist and I let them, knowing who it was before he spoke.

"Okay, clear out. She's mine now," a husky voice said from behind.

After more hugs and tears, they cleared out of the room, much to my protest.

I felt something wet drop onto my cheek and looked up, I saw another fall from Ikuto's eyes and I blinked to see if I was hallucinating.

When I decided I wasn't, I tiptoed up and kissed the teardrop. His eyes widen and he stared at me.

"Amu," he whispered but I cut him off.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that Ikuto. But I have to go now, dawn is the best time to start my journey," I said.

He said nothing but leaned down to kiss me again. I let him for awhile but broke it reluctantly soon after.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt his thumb press onto my cheeks and brush the tear away.

"I have to leave Ikuto," I said sadly.

He nodded his head and signaled for me to change as he lay down on the bed, hand over his eyes. I could still see the tears trickled down his face though.

I grabbed some clothes, contacts and hair dye before I went into the bath room.

When I stepped out I was barely recognizable. I was wearing a long sleeved loose white off shoulder shirt, a pair of faded jeans, snug black boots and completed with a black scarf. My pink hair turned black and my golden eyes changed to dark brown ones.

"I'm done," I declared shakily.

He remained where he was and I sighed. What was wrong with crying? I mean, everybody cries, there's nothing to be ashamed about.

I took the ring off my finger and was about to attach it to my necklace when out of the blue Ikuto's hand grabbed mine and he looked me in the eye.

"Please wear it," he choked out.

I felt bad. I have never seen him in such a depressed state before. I nodded numbly and slipped it back onto my finger.

"Please don't be so sad Ikuto," I said and hugged him tight.

He said nothing and hugged me back.

I took his hand and laced it through mine, "Goodbye Ikuto," I whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips which he turned into a long deep kiss, both of us reluctant to let go.

"No goodbyes," he said when we parted, "just till we meet again."

I smiled at him and flew off, determined not to look back, because if I did I didn't know if I could leave.

Till we meet again Ikuto.

* * *

**R&R**


	30. Epilogue: Reunion

**Hi guys! This is the epilogue I promised, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Fallen Angel Ending**

**Epilogue: The Reunion  
**

**Normal POV**

There was a young girl sitting on the bench by the park. She wore a smile on her face as she watched the kids play by the swings and slides.

She had pin straight silky pink hair that flowed to her waist was tied into a messy bun such that the hat would cover her outstanding pink hair. With cream skin that seemed to glow and red lips that were upturned she looked like a true goddess and many people were gawking at her. Her eyes were hidden by her large white sun hat that was littered with flowers and she wore a comfortable looking white dress that reached till her knees. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap as she waited for someone.

She stood up and her white ballerina flats glittered in the sunlight, the hat still covering her face.

Not too far from her was a young man with a charming smile. He had midnight blue hair and eyes. He was rather tall and lean, but yet toned as he played with the kids at the playground. His expression looked happy and carefree as he hid in an averagely obviously place as to let the kid win.

Soon, the parents of the kids came by to collect her and thank him for taking care of her. He merely smiled and said that it was his pleasure and that they had a wonderful daughter. He then waved goodbye to them and bought ice cream at a nearby ice cream truck.

"Two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cone please," he asked the charmed lady.

He heard light footsteps as someone stood behind him to order. He didn't acknowledge the girl but rather waited for his ice cream.

She smiled at his lack of response, though the hat still covered her face. She lifted her head as her golden eyes fixed intently on the man before her.

And then, she spoke, and the ice cream suddenly didn't matter anymore to him, "I'll have one strawberry and one chocolate in a cone please," the girl said.

He turned around and honey met blue as she smiled up at him.

"Amu," came his ragged whisper as he stared in disbelief.

"Hi Ikuto, how have you been?" she asked, as though they were old friends that haven't seen each other in a couple of months instead of a couple of decades.

"Amu, are you really back?" Ikuto asked.

She laughed her usual laugh, his favourite sound.

"Of course I am Ikuto!" she exclaimed and waited for him to make a move, and to her pleasure he did.

With one swoop, she was in his secure embrace again.

Finally, she let her facade down, tears roll shamelessly down her eyes.

He whispered into my ear teasingly, "So how 'bout that wedding?"

An innocent look appeared on her face as she replied his remark, "Hmm, I don't know. I did meet this rather fetching Angel on my journey you know? He tried to court me."

The look on his face was priceless and Amu doubled over in tears of laughter, clutching her stomach and trying to contain herself.

He growled, "Amu why you-" he stopped then he suddenly smirked and edged closer to her, "Well then, I think you deserve a punishment," his husky voice chimed seductively.

Amu's face turned crimson as she back away, "Don't get rash Ikuto," she said nervously.

He closed in the gap between them. And the wind blew her hair till it dropped from the bun and covered their face, her sun hat long forgotten into the wind.

The poor shopkeeper didn't know what to do and stood there with the ice cream cones in her hands as she stared at the couple.

* * *

Amu was scared stiff; clutching onto her dress and causing it to crease.

"Amu," Utau warned and her grip slacken.

"Sorry I'm just nervous," she said and tried to smooth out her dress.

"Me too," Utau confessed.

"I can't believe we are all getting married on the same day, it seems too good to be true," Rima mumbled, more to herself than anything.

"Me too," Yaya agreed.

"I can't believe you'll waited for me to come back to get married," Amu smiled.

"What are friends for after all?" Utau grinned.

They hugged and they were about to cry when Rima warned, "No waterworks Amu, it took hours for me to find the right shade and get that make up on you."

"Relax Rima the makeup we used is water proof," Utau said.

Soon they all burst out laughing and their laughter soon turned to tears.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and four simultaneous worried voices rang out.

"Are you girls okay?"

The four boys outside the door were greeted with more crying and a locked door.

"We're fine," Amu managed to call out between her tears.

"We're just having a girl's moment get back to your room!" Rima yelled.

The four grooms left uncertainly to their room, worry clearly written all over their faces.

"We need to - sniff- stop crying -sniff- the ceremony starting soon," Rima said, trying to calm down.

"It's not till another hour Rima!" Amu yelled playfully.

"...Fine but we still need to calm down," Rima said.

After ten minutes of deep breathing the girls managed to stop the waterworks.

"Let me re-do your make up," Amu said and began touching up on the three other girls make up, and then Rima came to do hers. When they were done they heard the signal for the brides to come in. And so they walked till they were behind the hedge.

They had decided to get married outdoors in a pavilion next to a lake. It was a beautiful scene and when they saw it they immediately agreed that it was perfect. Their dresses were all different but despite the tradition of it being white they decided they would have dresses that matched their fiancés. After all, what was traditional about Angels getting married?

"Ready?" Amu asked.

The girls nodded their heads and took a deep breath. When the song 'A Thousand Years' started playing they walked out and the audience gasped at the four beauties. **(A/N: For better effect please listen to the song!)**

Their partners were speechless and could only keep their mouths from dropping.

Yaya wore a green dress that fell to her knees. The dress had a forest green top and a white skirt. White roses bundled together on the side of her waist and above her chest. There was a green semi-translucent material that covered the white portion, it bundled together around the portion with roses and thinned out from then on, leaving a somewhat middle parting where the cream skirt was revealed.**(A/N: Please look at the dress on my profile! Just imagine that the dress only went to her knees!).**

She looked like a fairy with her light brown hair let down and a green hair band with roses in it. Her makeup was done lightly with a complementary blush, mascara, eyeliner, metallic green eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. For jewellery she wore a green choker, emerald studs and her heels were white in colour.

Rima spotted a short purple gown that just reached her knees. It had yellow roses decorating the top part in a diagonal pattern across her chest and a thick yellow ribbon that was tied around her petite waist. There were sparkles on her shirt and ribbons came out from her short skirt, making it look like a purple waterfall. **(A/N: The dress I describe had different colors but is still the same style as the one on the link)**

She wore make up similar to Yaya's except she wore light pink lipstick instead of lip gloss and her eye shadow was lavender. Her hair was braided with purple and yellow roses and she wore a peach blossom necklace and purple heels.

Utau wore a red and gold dress that swept the floor. It was sleeveless and figure hugging at the top but at the knee area it starts to fan out and the red fabric parts to reveal a gold cloth. The dress had golden crystals lining her waist and gold flower patterns just about the part where it fans out. The bottom of her skirt covered her red stilettos.

She, too wore lipstick and the basic make up, her eye shadow was gold and her hair was let down in its pin straight locks and had rod roses clipped to the top. She wore a gold necklace and ruby earrings.

Amu donned a midnight blue wedding dress that fell to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and a blue feather as a strap. The dress was tight fitting till her waist where it slanted down and frills covered her legs. The hem of each frill had crystals covering it so as she walked it shimmered in the sunlight, like a wave under the moonlight.

Her silver heels were covered by the dress, her hair half tied up with a blue and silver ribbon and was curled. She wore pink lip gloss, a touch of blush, blue eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. She completed her look with her beautiful Humpty lock resting on her collarbone.

With each beat of the music they stepped forward gracefully towards their partners, faces practically beaming.

Five more steps.

Four

Three

Two

One

"Do you gentlemen take your partners to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or health, for poorer or rich for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," they said.

"And do you ladies take your partners to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness or health, for poorer or rich for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked again.

"I do," they said with a smile on their face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher announced.

"You may now kiss the bride," he added.

Ikuto lifted the veil and cupped Amu's face, staring into her eyes before closing the distance between their lips. And as his hugged her waist she placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

The crowd whistled and cheered at the happy couples and when they finally broke apart the boys kept their hands around their wives and walked to their friends. They chatted with each other, not once leaving their spouses side.

Then, the four happy couples were lead to the dance floor to start the first dance.

"Do we really have to?" Amu whined.

Ikuto chuckled and held out his hand, "Let's go Strawberry."

The music started playing and Amu placed her hand on Ikuto's shoulder as he placed his around her waist and gripped her other hand. They danced till the song ended then the pink haired girl escaped to the crowd to avoid unwanted attention on herself while the other couples continued to dance away. Then, Ikuto dragged Amu to the lake and asked her to take out her wings as he transformed and removed his footwear.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" she whispered as she took off her shoes, mimicking him.

"Let's go," he said and flew her to the middle of the lake.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and she complied.

She heard buzzing and silence before Ikuto said, "Okay open them now."

She opened her eyes and gasped, thousands of fireflies were surrounding them.

"May I have this dance?" he said and stuck out his hand.

She smiled and took it, "It would be my pleasure."

They hovered just above the water's surface, they feet gliding across the lake causing ripples to form, feathers dropped from their wings and landed on the cool water's surface and their figures seemed to attract the fireflies as the surrounded them in a golden glow.

"You know, we never got to saw our speeches at the wedding," Ikuto whispered.

"We got married altogether, if we had made a speech the wedding would've lasted till morning," Amu joked.

"Well then let's say it now."

"No! It's embarrassing," Amu blushed.

But Ikuto ignored her protests and begun, "Amu, I honestly don't know when I feel in love with you, I just know I did. You were like a sun, my own personal little sun. You could cheer me up when I was in a bad mood by just being there. You showed me how much love can give you and take from you, you showed me what it was like to care for someone and how it was like to have someone care for you. I love you for you, not the cool n' spicy Amu, but for you," he proclaimed, his gaze never once leaving her.

Amu's eyes welled up with tears as she choked out, "Ikuto, I have to admit, I hated you at first," this caused Ikuto's jaw to drop as he stared at her in disbelief.

She giggled and continued, "But, you grew on me. When I was finally able to see past your shell I saw how much hurt you've been put through and honestly at first I only meant to be your friend and help you, but somewhere along that process I fell in love with you and I couldn't stop. I think I first fell in love with you when you smiled at me and showed me how caring you could be, but then again I might have fallen in love with you earlier than that. Thank you for all that you sacrificed for me, I love you, now and forever."

Without either noticing, their faces were inches apart. And, they kissed.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Thank**** you for sticking through me with this long story. I had fun writing it and I'm sure going to miss it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Special Thanks: **

**Pika-Thunder, thank you for helping me beta the story and supporting me :)**

**squirtlepokemon215, thanks for always supporting me! Your reviews always cheered me up ^^**

**These two people were definitely the people who commented the most and supported me. For the rest, thank you for commenting and reading! I'm sorry I don't have time to put up everyone's names! i really hope you enjoyed this story, thank you and goodbye!  
**


End file.
